What should have happened
by kiwi333
Summary: What I think should have happened in season 6, takes places just before Izzie messes up and gets fired. It's the whole season from right before Izzie messes up. I'm thinking about rewritting season 7 with Izzie in it still, tell me what you guys think.
1. Invasion

**Invasion**

_Takes place before Izzie kills the girl when the hospital merges with Mercy West_

"You know what? As your surgical bitch I will let you do the damn dialysis!" Izzie yelled at Charles and stormed off to find Meredith or Alex. Someone that would be on her side.

She ran into Meredith's room where she found Cristina already lying down in her bed. Izzie grabbed a chair and sat down next to them.

"What's wrong with you? Cristina is all dark and twisty, are you too? Did the Mercy West virus do this to you too?" Meredith asked seeing the defeated look on Izzie's face.

"I hate the new people, I mean I thought Charles was nice and he goes and calls me his personal bitch. I am not some guys bitch, seriously why can't they just leave or crawl in a hole!" Izzie yelled having tears form in her eyes. It was getting to be too much.

"Who said that to you?" Alex asked walking into the room, he was already in a bad mood and seeing his wife upset might be the thing that set him off.

"Some Mercy West guy, I am just going to stay here for the rest of the day. Done, over my day is over." Izzie said not noticing that Alex had left. She laid her head down on Meredith's bed and just slept for the first time in what seemed like days.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Yeah and then she just yells at me and storms off. So I got the transplant surgery while she did whatever." Charles gloated to Reed, April, and Jackson. He was suddenly thrown against a wall with Alex all up in his face.

"Are you talking about my wife? Are you the one that called her your own bitch?" Alex yelled as people just watched on.

"Umm yeah but I didn't mean anything by it..." Charles couldn't figure out a way to get himself out of this situation.

"I swear the next time you say anything about my wife I will screw you up so bad you won't know what hit you. She has been through stuff you can't even think of so you better apologize to her or I guarantee that we will all make you life here a living hell." Alex released him walking away to go find Izzie so he could explain what he had done before it got back to her.

Alex ran to Meredith's room and saw a sleeping Izzie.

"She's been out for a while now." Meredith said looking away from the television for a brief second to check on Cristina who had fallen asleep also.

"I'll just take her then." Alex said grabbing Izzie in his arms and carried her to the nearest on call room, where she woke up a short while later.

"Hey what happened?" Izzie asked a little groggy from just waking up.

"Before you hear anything I want to tell you I had a talk with that Charlie guy and I may have threatened him." Alex thought she was going to be mad at him for getting involved but Izzie just leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank you, it's nice to see you sticking up for your wife. But if you get involved again I will have to kick your ass too." Izzie said before getting up and dressed.

"What are you doing?" Alex didn't get where she was going after all their shift was almost over.

"I have one more thing to do, can you meet me in the car? I promise I won't be long." Izzie told him running off to deal with what Alex had done.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Cristina you have to get up, Owen is here he's going to take you home." Meredith whispered in her ear, she knew Cristina was already up but she was having a bad day and as her person she was obligated to be nice.

"No I don't want to, I want to stay here where nothing happens." Cristina wined to her friend, before she knew it her boyfriend was at her side dragging her out of the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cristina yelled on the brink of giggles.

"You are better than this, you and me are going home. We're going to come back tomorrow and you will kick some Mercy West ass but for now you need sleep and to get out of this hospital." Owen told her as she finally got up and waved goodbye to Meredith. They walked hand in hand to his car and drove to her apartment for the rest of the night.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey Charles, so I heard that my husband talked to you. Now I don't know what he said and I really don't care but I hope you know that I am nobodies bitch. I am Isobel freaking Stevens I am a doer, a survivor so you can shove it where the sun don't shine." Izzie said satisfied with getting that off her chest.

"Izzie I didn't mean it I was just trying to...I don't know but I was out of line and I'm sorry." Charles said, he truly felt bad for upsetting her and he did feel a little bad about taking advantage of her.

"That's so nice, too bad I don't like you. After what you pulled today you are on my hit list and trust me nobody wants to be on that list." Izzie waved goodbye to him and gave him a sweet smile before walking out to the car where she knew Alex was waiting for her.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So how was your day today?" Derek asked his wife as he entered her hospital room. He had barely had time to see her all day.

"I pretty much dealt with dark and twisty Izzie and Cristina all day. Are the Mercy West people that bad?" Meredith really wanted to stay in the loop so she knew everything by the time she got back.

"Do you want my opinion of them as a surgeon and attending or as your husband?" Derek asked her.

"My husband."

"In that case. Their awful horrible I don't even know how they got out of medical school." Derek said making Meredith laugh for the first time in a while.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"What's wrong with you?" Mark asked Lexie seeing that she had a bad look on her face.

"I feel gross Mark, I took away a girls comfort. I stole what makes her feel better."Lexie cried into Mark's chest.

"You are not gross, you just made a bad choice. We all make bad choices Lexie and it's going to be okay."

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Ready to go home?"Arizona asked her girlfriend who seemed totally spaced out up until now.

"I don't know what you said to my dad but thank you. I miss them so much that it hurts." Callie said with her eyes filled with tears.

"I know you do but they will all come around. You will always have me and Mark okay? Now let's go home." Arizona hugged her as they walked out of the hospitals doors.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"They took his locker Alex, they took George's locker and I know he's dead but that girl didn't even care." Izzie cried to her husband in their bed.

"I know Iz, not o change the subject or anything but when are we going to move just so I know." Alex asked but he didn't get a reply since Izzie had already fallen asleep.

"Goodnight Izzie." Alex said kissing his wife as he pulled the covers over both of them drifting off to dream land.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Chief! Chief are you going home tonight?" Bailey woke him, the scent of alcohol filled her nose.

"What? No not tonight Bailey. Good work today though, see you tomorrow." Richard slurred in a drunken haze. He didn't even care anymore, about anything.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"First day at this hospital and I already feel like people are out to get you." Charles told his Mercy West friends.

"That's because people are out to get you. At least they didn't make you cry like some people." Jackson laughed at the fact that April cried, he was met with dirty looks from Reed and April.

"Shut up Avery." Reed fired back defending her friend who hadn't spoken a word all day since Lexie took her notebook.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_As surgeon we try and fight off an infection, but as hard as we try sometimes it wins. It storms in and takes over your body. There isn't much we can do about it but adapt, grow stronger to fight the bigger battles the ones we can win._


	2. I saw what I saw

**I saw what I saw**

_This aren't always as they seem, I think that is the stupidest saying ever. As surgeons we are taught that what we see is right not matter what other people think nothing can change our minds. It is made up the minute we see the patient and read their chart, other doctor may try and change it but that never works because as doctor things are exactly what we want it to be._

"Ready for your dose of IL2?" Bailey asked Izzie she would be getting for the rest of the day. Bailey had volunteered to sit with Izzie so Alex didn't have to the cancer was really taking a toll on both of them.

"Ready as I'll ever be, did the chief tell you about the morphine dose I will be getting too?' Izzie asked, she was in so much pain now that the cancer was almost gone. She told the chief about it and he agreed that she could have a small dose of painkillers with her treatment now.

"Yes I know now just relax so we can get this over with." Bailey told her, she was glad that Izzie was getting better but both of them knew that she wasn't out of the woods yet.

Izzie left to get some sleep in an on call room once she woke up Izzie began giving herself a small dose of the morphine that she was supposed to take. Suddenly the door swung open leaving her in perfect view of Jackson and Reed who each stood there speechless. Quickly they shut the door but both of them saw Izzie injecting a needle into her arm.

"Do you know what this means?" Reed asked Jackson breaking their shocked silence.

"Yeah Stevens has a drug problem and probably stole it from the hospital."

"Yes and that means if we go to the chief about it we can get her fired. We would have more people than they do Jackson." Reed said already running to the chief's office to tell him about what she saw.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey how's Izzie doing?" Meredith asked, she was supposed to be discharged today but she hadn't seen Bailey yet.

"Last time I saw her she was asleep in an on call room. The IL2 is really taking a lot out of her, did she tell you that the chief told her to take some morphine to help with the pain." Alex informed her on Izzie's condition. Alex was really worried about her, everything was scrambled in his mind.

"She's going to be fine Alex, don't worry about it Bailey is with her if anything is wrong she will page you. Just go back to work and keep busy." Meredith told him in an encouraging tone. Really though she just wanted to get out of this hospital and back to her regular life.

"Yeah you're right but if you see Bailey can you ask her how Izzie did?" Alex ran out the door before Meredith could say anything. After he left Meredith was just stuck there waiting for something to happen.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"What's wrong with you?" Owen asked his girlfriend who was just sitting in the pit staring out into space.

"Nothing, that's what's wrong. I have nothing to do my fire is gone. I am stuck here doing absolutely nothing." Cristina complained, she really needed a cardio God or at least a cardio attending who could teach her something.

"Well lucky for you I have just the thing." Owen said kissing her neck.

"I'm not in the mood." Cristina informed him.

"I have a case that I think you'll like." Owen led her into a trauma room where a battered man laid.

"What happened to him?" Cristina asked looking at his chart.

"His daughter was about to fall out a window and this guy pushed her out of the way but that made him fall himself. So you want in?" Owen saw a smile play on her lips as she nodded her head.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So Dr. Sloan we are working on a burn patient right?" April asked hoping that her cheeks weren't red while she talked to the hot attending she had a crush on.

"I'm sorry you are?" Mark already hated the new Mercy West people but his one was really getting to him.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is April...April Kepner. I'm the resident that will be assisting you today along with Dr. Grey." April shutter, now she could really feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Well then let's get started, Dr. Grey is already in there prepping the patient." Mark rolled his eyes, he had really been looking forward to spending the day with Lexie but now he was just praying that today would fly by.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Alex couldn't work like this, he needed to be with Izzie. So he locked himself in the on call room with her for the rest of the day. Slowly Izzie woke up seeing Alex there with her.

"Hey I thought you had to work. What are you doing here?" Izzie felt like crap but she was glad that Alex was there or her.

"Don't worry about that, how are you feeling?" Alex asked feeling her forehead for a fever.  
'"I feel fin-" Izzie bent over the side of the bed and vomited up her breakfast, but like always Alex was right there rubbing her back which made her feel a little better.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Don't worry Mr. Gregory we will take great care of you. Dr. Hunt will take out your spleen while Dr. Torres works on you broken bones." Cristina had really grown to like him, he even reminded her of her own father.

"Okay but you'll be in there too right?" Mr. Gregory saw many aspects of his daughter in Dr. Yang which made him feel a lot better going through all of this.

"Yes I'll be in there too, now I have to ask if you're allergic to anything but don't worry that's just procedure." Cristina asked him and wrote down that he was allergic to some but not all pain killers. With that she wheeled him into the OR to hopefully save his life and get him back to his daughter.

**GREY'S ANATOMY.**

"Chief are you busy?' Reed asked as her and Jackson entered ready to out Izzie for having a drug problem.

"I'm free right now, what can I help you with?" Richard was worried by two residents coming into his office.

"It's about Izzie Steven Sir." Jackson told him seeing his expression change into something unrecognizable.

"What about her?" Richard really didn't know where they were going with this.

"We saw her injecting some morphine into her arm in the on call room today. And I don't know how you do that here but at Mercy West that would get anyone fired." Reed tried to hide the smile playing at her lips at the thought of Izzie leaving. They had gotten off on the wrong foot since the first day.

"Really and did you talk to Izzie about this? Did you give her a chance to explain what was going on? Or did you just run her to get her fired!" Richard was furious now that they would try this hard to get her fired.

"Umm...no but I-" Reed stuttered.

"Did you know that she is fighting cancer and got a high dose of IL2 today? Her body is literally attacking itself so yes I allowed her to have a very small amount of pain killers to help! She died but we brought her back so you better have a better reason than that to be in here telling me about something that you know not a damn thing about!" Richard was blown away by their disrespect for another resident.

"We had no idea, I'm so sorry." Jackson was shocked at what he chief had just told him.

"You had no idea because Izzie wanted to keep it that way, if I even hear about a nurse, attending, or another resident, or even an intern saying bad things about either one of you again you are fired, understand? Now get the hell out of my office!" Richard watched as they ran off. Once he knew they were far out of sight Richard pulled out a bottle of Vodka and drink that last bit of it. He was ashamed that it was gone after only today.

"Izzie doesn't even look sick, Reed where are you going?" Jackson yelled after his friend who was running around.

"We have to tell our friends, we finally have some dirt on them Jackson. I have found her weakness." Reed got an evil look on her face before she left to find Charles and April.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Meredith! What's wrong?" Derek looked at his wife who now covered in red dots.

"I think I'm allergic to whatever the chief gave me earlier." Meredith cried itching anywhere she could.

"It's okay calm down. I am paging Bailey right now." Derek quickly did that, as fast as everything happened Bailey gave Meredith something to counter act the medication the chief gave her and she was fine again.

Derek stormed off to see the chief and confront him about what had happened. Throwing the door open Derek ran into his office waking Richard up from a nap he was having.

"Richard what the hell did you do to Meredith? She was allergic to the meds you gave her! You could have killed her! What is going on with you?" Derek could tell something was off with the chief.

"I'm sorry Derek, nothing's wrong it was just a stressful day. I promise it won't happen again." Richard said in a drunken haze.

"You better hope that nothing like this happens again or I will go to the board. Just deal with it and don't bring it into the hospital!" Derek ran out getting that off his chest, now to be with Meredith.

**GREY'S ANATAOMY**

"So yeah Izzie is so sick that she's addicted to pain killers." Reed whispered to her friends with Izzie just at the next table.

"Really? Why is she still in the program then?' April asked curious about the history behind what her friend had just told her.

"We don't know but if one of us goes to the board we could get her kicked out." Jackson said offering a suggestion trying to belong with his friends.

"Here she comes." The table fell quiet as they all looked at Izzie coughing cancer patient or walking dead under their breath.

"What did you just say?" Izzie wasn't sure that she heard them right.

"You heard us your drug problem is no longer a secret, I know now and it's just a matter of time before you drop dead or I get you fired." Reed laughed as tears filled Izzie's eyes as she ran off.

"Guys come on we have no clue the type of pain she is going through. IL2 is one of the most toxic drugs to fight cancer so shut up till you know exactly what she is going through." Charles yelled making all his friends really think about what they had just done to Izzie, destroying her sense of safety like that.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So Dr. Sloan I was wondering if you maybe want to get a drink with me only I you want to?" April asked awkwardly to the attending. Lexie looked on as anger filled her.

"As much as I would love to April I have a girlfriend who is very important to me and happens to be standing next to you." Mark smiled as Aprils face grew redder after finding out that Lexie and Mark were and item. He came over and out his arm around her walking her out of the hospital.

"Good answer Mark, good answer." Lexie said leaning in to his shoulder after hearing what he had said about her to April.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Izzie I got your page, what the hell happened?" Alex ran to Izzie's side in the on call room where she sat in tears.

"They found out Alex, the Mercy West people know about me being sick and the Reed girl told me to drop dead. I don't think I can deal with them anymore." Izzie sobbed in his arms, she had a few break downs after finding out that she was sick but nothing like this.

"It's okay Iz, she doesn't know how amazing you are." Alex tried to calm his wife down.

"I wish George was here, he would know what to do to make me feel better." Izzie said drying her tears.

"I know I'm not George but I can think of a few ways to make you feel better if you know what I mean?" Alex raised his eyebrows suggestively making Izzie kiss him with passion she had before she got sick, before they got married, before George died.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Time of death 7:28pm." Callie called it on Mr. Gregory who had suffered a stroke and they were unable to revive him. Cristina ran out of the OR fighting back tears, he had really brought up memories of her dad. Owen ran after her trying to find out what was wrong.

"Cristina what is it? Why are you crying?' Owen held her in his arms as she cried.

"He reminded me of my dad who is actually dead, God everyone keeps dying." Cristina laughed a sad laugh as her and Owen lay down on the bed. He just held her as she sobbed over her memories.

_Maybe we should take a second look at things, because at first glance things can be different than they really are. A better look can change what we originally thought, after all you can never judge a book by it cover, or a patient by their symptoms._


	3. Give peace a chance

**Give Peace A Chance**

_Derek-There is nothing like the peace you find in an OR, it's like everything is right. In that one moment you have no cares. Nothing can touch you, most surgeons got into the business for the high you get while saving someone's life, but I didn't. Maybe the fact that I grew up with four sisters has something to do with it, no it has everything to do with it. I got into cutting people open for the peace you get in the OR, where nothing is wrong._

"Okay everyone I have a tumour that looks inoperable but I think I can do it. I will be needing help so I need someone with steady hands, who ever can put a dot on the presidents nose can scrub in with me." Derek announced to all the residents, the look of competition fell over everyone's faces.

"It looks like Dr. Stevens and Dr. Avery will be scrubbing in with me, remember this will be at least 15 hours long so feel free to take breaks. I will be taking some breaks to hydrate and other necessary things. I'll see you in there tomorrow." Derek walked out leaving the residents to themselves.

"I won! I did it!" Izzie screamed launching herself in Alex's waiting arms, he was a little worried about her in the OR for that long but he wasn't about to ruin this for her.

"I'll see you in there Dr. Stevens." Jackson said with a smile on his face shaking her hand

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So you two are going to love PEDS after today, I have conjoined twins that were just separated and I want you two to monitor them for the rest of the day." Arizona said to Reed and April who looked at her with an almost smug looking grin.

"April this is going to be great." Reed told her friend who looked a little worried.

"Reed you're not certified in enfant life support, you have to tell her." April said in a harsh whisper.

"Don't worry about it I'll tell her, eventually." Reed said as both of them entered the NICU and saw two tiny babies.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Mer did you know that Derek is going all scalpel crazy and operating on a massive tumour. Guess who gets to scrub in? Izzie and Jackson! Can you believe that?" Cristina complained to her friend over the phone.

"Yeah I know he told me about it last night, are you sure Izzie is strong enough for this?" Meredith asked from the comfort of her bed.

"I think she is but Alex is here just in case, I think she just needs to prove herself." Cristina said as they started by making the first cut.

"So how are things going there without me? You have to tell me everything that the Mercy West people have done." Meredith said she was truly bored out of her mind.

"Nothing really new has happened, you just need to get back here soon. We are outnumbered without you here." Cristina said in a serious tone

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Mark! Mark get in here!" Lexie yelled from the supply closet.

"What's wrong? Why are you yelling?" Mark asked before he saw what was really wrong, a shelve had fallen and Lexie's leg was stuck under it.

"I think I broke my leg." Lexie told him as he got her free and carried her to an exam room and paged Callie. His heart was racing and every fear was going through his head

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Chief I want to tell you that I had to move my-"Owen stopped as he entered the chiefs office seeing him with a bottle pressed to his lips.

"Dr. Hunt I can explain, this was a gift from an old friend. I've had it my drawer forever and there was just a little bit left so I decided to finish it before I go home." Richard explained himself placing the bottle back down on his desk. Truthfully he had just bought it this morning and had drank it all day. He wasn't going home either, Adele had kicked him out a while back for the drinking.

"You don't have to explain to me, I should have knocked." Owen said closing the door, he knew something was up with the chief but it wasn't like him drinking was it? He thought that he hadn't had a drink in years. Owen ran to the gallery where he knew Derek would be working and sat down next to Cristina, keeping what he had seen to himself.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

It had already been 8 hours and the team had barely scratched the surface of this huge tumour. Izzie could feel herself getting dizzy but she just ignored it and continued to work figuring that it was just dehydration.

"Dr. Steven a little more suction over here please. Dr. Stevens are you even listening to me?" Derek yelled to Izzie who seemed like she was out of it just as he was about to ask again Izzie fell on the hard OR floor with a thud. Everyone froze not knowing what to do.

"Don't just stand there someone get her out of here, Avery you take over. Hurry up there is a patient on the table and I would love it if he wouldn't die" Derek screamed as Dr. Bailey and Dr. Percy entered his OR to get Izzie out.

"We got it Dr. Sheppard you just keep working." Bailey told him as they lifted Izzie on to a gurney. Alex ran out of the gallery to be with Izzie praying that she was just tired and nothing worse had happened.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Cristina! Cristina, what happened?" Meredith yelled over to her friend who had suddenly stopped talking to her.

"It's Izzie she just collapsed." Cristina said in a shocked voice, she held on to Owens hand for dear life.

"Oh my God is she okay? Who is helping her? Is Alex with her?" Meredith really needed to know what was going on with her friend.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Cristina practically screamed, fear had taken over.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"It looks like a serious break, you'll definitely be off your feet for a few weeks." Callie told Lexie after getting the x-rays back.

"Can you fix it?' Mark asked, he had been a basket case this whole time.

"Okay let me just feel your keg." As soon as Callie touched where Lexie had broke her leg she yelled out in pain.

"What the hell Torres? Do you have any clue what you're doing!" Mark yelled, Lexie didn't deserve to be in any pain.

"Mark settle down, I'm fine Callie is just doing her job, so after all this is done I can go back to work right?" Lexie asked Callie who was still a little stunned that Mark had yelled at her.

"Yeah but I'm going to have to fix this break surgically." Callie said, after filling out all the paperwork out when that was over she wheeled Lexie to the OR.

"Torres make sure she's okay, promise me you'll do your best work?' Mark begged Callie who just hugged him before going.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"What the hell did you do?" Arizona yelled to Reed whose baby had just flat lined and there was no way of getting the heartbeat back.

"I don't know what happened one minute everything was fine and then it went crazy." Reed tried to explain without giving away that she wasn't certified.

"The baby couldn't breathe which made the heart fail that's what happened. They teach you that in enfant life support." Arizona couldn't believe that one of the babies had died.

"I didn't do the course." Reed finally confessed.

"Chief's office now." Arizona said in a serious tone.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Izzie what the hell happened?" Alex ran to his wife's side, he had caught her, Dr. Bailey and Charles before they got into the elevator. Izzie was in too much pain to respond.

"Probably her appendix we're going to get an ultra sound then go from there." Bailey explained, she could see the fear in Alex's eyes as he thought about Izzie dying again.

"Just fix her okay?" Alex pleaded with both of the doctors who were looking after his wife. After the ultra sound it was discovered that Izzie had a very bad appendicitis after all. Saying their goodbyes Izzie was wheeled into the OR.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"We did it, the tumour is out." Jackson announced after the final cut was done.

"Yeah we did it." Derek repeated he had never felt this much pride in his whole life.

**GREY'S ANTOMTY**

"Lex, Lexie wake up. I'm right here." Mark stroked her hair, the surgery had gone well but Lexie would be off her feet for a while.

"Ouch my leg hurts." Lexie said in a sleepy voice when she finally opened her eyes.

"Shh it's going to be okay, just go back to sleep." Mark told her kissing her forehead as she drifted back to sleep.

**GREY'S ANTOMY**

"Dr. Adamson you lied to an attending and killed child, I'm sorry but I have no nothing choice but to fire you. Pack up you things and leave." Richard told a distraught Reed who was sitting in his office, she did however do as she was told. She got up and left.

"Reed is everything okay? What the hell happened?' All of her friends asked but Reed just looked at them with a lost look in her eyes.

"I got fired, he fired me." She said before leaving ignoring April running after her. It was over, everything was over.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"She should be waking up in the morning, Alex she is okay." Bailey patted his shoulder before he went into her room.

Alex walked over to Izzie's hospital bed and crawled into it like he had done so many times before, it felt like everything was working against them. But as soon as he wrapped his arms around her all his doubts and fears washed away. He was there with his wife in complete peace.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_The peace of the OR is amazing, there is nothing like it. But as soon as you step out of that room where everything is black and white things go back to normal. Everything is loud and complicated and you are praying for just one second to be by yourself. Normal makes the OR look like heaven but normal is where you live your life where doing the right thing really matters._


	4. Invest in love

**Invest In Love**

_There's no place like home. When you're little you always assume that your home is a place. But as you grow older your home can be people to. It can be your roommates or your best friend, and if you're lucky enough the place you call home is the love of your life. There is nothing like the comfort they give you, in their arms all your worries melt away._

Izzie and Meredith had been released and were staying at Meredith's house together in bed.

"I have never been this bored before." Izzie complained, she had been here for days and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I know, do you know how badly I want to hold a scalpel?" Meredith asked her friend.

"This is ridiculous, you know what I'm going to the hospital." Izzie declared as she started to get dressed.

"Izzie stop, you just got an organ taken out! You're supposed to be resting." Meredith yelled after her but it was too late Izzie had already gotten into the car and was driving to the hospital.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Chief I got your page? What do you need?" Derek asked Richard as he entered his office.

"I think I'm going to step down from chief of surgery Derek. And with Dr. Burke gone I would want you to be chief, would you be interested?" Richard asked Derek who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Are you kidding me? I would love to!" Derek yelled standing up shaking Richard's hand. With that he left the office.

**GREY'S ANTOMY**

"Dr. Robbins he's gone, there is nothing you can do." A nurse told Arizona who continued to try and save Wallace a patient who she had grown very close to.

"No I'm not giving up on him, charge to 360 again!" Arizona yelled, after nothing worked she finally gave up and left the room.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So Dr. Yang you're pretty hardcore, would you want to show me how hard core you are?" Jackson asked not noticing Owen looking at the situation. Cristina just laughed shook her head and walked away.

"Dr. Avery are you hitting on my girlfriend?" Owen asked in an angry tone, no one flirted with his woman no one.

"Dr. Hunt what are you talking about?" Jackson was really confused at what was happening.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Bailey I have a situation here." April called out, Charles and Bailey showed up to see what was wrong.

"What is it Kepner?" Bailey didn't see what the problem was.

"I think we have all been exposed to the stomach flu that is highly contagious." She confessed.

"What are you saying" Charles had an idea but he was praying that he was wrong.

**GERY'S ANATOMY**

Alex held the baby close to his chest, the kangaroo really did work. Callie suddenly came in and saw the sight before her.

"Dr. Karev what are you doing?' Callie shrieked but she had to admit that Alex was in great shape.

"Saving a baby, now what do you want?" Alex really didn't want anyone seeing him like his.

"You have a visitor." Callie simply said before leaving revealing Izzie standing behind her.

**GREY'S ANTOMY**

"Mark pick up your phone, I really need you now." Derek left another message on Mark's phone.

"Dr. Sheppard what are you doing?" Callie asked as she made her way out of the building.

"Torres thank God, do you know where Mark is?" Derek asked her.

"He's taking care of Lexie for the next week."

**GREY'S ANTOMY**

"Mark you really don't have to do this. I can do it." Lexie told him as he brought her some soup to eat.

"Don't worry about it, besides you have a broken leg. Just get better since you have almost had everything I know how to cook." Mark said with a smile before kissing her, this was the least he could do for his girl friend.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Cristina is my girlfriend, now I know you're not flirting with her right because I could make your life here even harder than it already is." Owen asked in a harsh tone.

"Sorry I promise it won't happen again." With that Jackson hurried off, Cristina had secretly been listened the whole time. When she knew Jackson had left she came out.

"Dr. Hunt were you jealous?" Cristina asked in a sweet voice.

"Let's just say I don't like sharing." Owen told her giving her a sweet kiss.

"Good because neither do I." Cristina confessed.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"And that is the story of the heart in an elevator." Bailey finished her story of George saving a cop's life in an elevator to the Mercy West doctors who were stuck in quarantine with her to make sure they didn't have the stomach flu too.

"Wow nothing cool happens at Mercy West." April admitted, it seemed like everything good happened here.

"I know right, I wish we had a heart in an elevator." Charles whined, the three doctors had really grown closer going through this.

"All in good time." Bailey said before they were let out after what seemed like forever.

**GREY'S ANTOMY**

"Izzie what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the house with Meredith." Alex told her, he felt a little weird about her seeing him like this.

"You holding a baby looks good, natural. Anyway I got bored at the house so I decided to visit you." Izzie said sitting down next to him in another rocking chair.

"Still you should be taking it easy, and I know you're lying about the baby so don't say anything." Alex informed her trying not to smile.

"Your right you'd look much better holding one of our babies." Izzie said hoping Alex wouldn't shut down after her mentioned babies.

"Totally our babies would be the cutest, little Dr. Models running around." Alex said picturing him holding his little girl who hopefully looked just like Izzie.

"Let us not forget the Evil Spawn in there too, I mean it Alex I want a baby." Izzie said, after the cancer everything was really put in perspective now.

"I know Iz so do I but can we wait a little?" Alex praying that she would agree, he didn't think he was ready for a baby just yet.

"Fine but not too long." Izzie said laughing, Alex was the one person she would do anything for.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Arizona what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Callie asked her girlfriend whom she found crying after she got into the apartment.

"It's Wallace, he died he's actually dead. He had a heart attack earlier. It's not fair it's just not fair." Arizona sobbed as Callie held her.

"I know it's not fair." Callie said.

_The hard thing about having another person be the place you call home is that if they leave all your comfort is thrown out the window. Even with that being true a lot of people choose to look on the bright side because they do say home is where the heart is._


	5. New history

**New History**

_History can never be rewritten, we can try and deny what has happened in the past but eventually it catches up with us. Each of us had something in our past we want to ease so we avoid it but no one can run from the past forever because eventually it comes along and bites you in the ass. All those people that say look to the future are so full of crap._

"Dr. Hunt I have someone I think you might know." Richard said gesturing to the blonde woman standing beside him. It took Owen a minute but he finally figured out who it was.

"Tedi! How are you? Are you staying?' Owen hugged his long time friend who went through war together.

"I'm good I'm good and yes I'm staying." Tedi said as Owen pulled away, his blue eyes never ceased to make her heart skip a beat.

"Well I'll leave you two to catch up." Richard excused himself.

**GREY'S ANATOMTY**

"So you're sure you're ready? Do you want to take one more day?" Derek asked Meredith as she was getting ready for her first day back.

"Derek I'm fine and all healed up don't worry about it." Meredith didn't know how much more worrying she could take.

"Fine I'll stop hovering but just take it easy okay?" Derek said kissing her before he pulled a shirt over his head.

"Yes Dr. Sheppard." Meredith said in a teasing voice.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Lexie are you in there?' Alex called out as he entered the apartment her and Mark shared. He had gotten paid by Sloan to stay with her today.

"In the bedroom. What are you doing here?' Lexie never pictured Alex making a house call to take care of her.

"Sloan made me don't get your panties in a twist." Alex said to her as he got something to eat out of their fridge.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Okay Dr. Percy and Dr. Stevens you will be working on premature twins with me today. Just monitor them closely okay?" Arizona informed them before she ran off to answer a page.

"This should be fun." Charles said under his breath.

"My first day just gets better and better." Izzie said in a sarcastic voice.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Bailey was stuck at home sick with the chicken pox that her son had given her. More than anything she wanted to be back at the hospital or even better, to cut some one open. Instead she was stuck at home wanting to starch the red dots all over her skin.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

After giving Tedi the tour Owen was showing her where all the on call room were.

"Owen I have to tell you something, I'm just going to saying it. I love you, I have always been in love with you and will probably always will. We can be together now I mean there's no war or Beth to worry about." Tedi stammered out leaving Owen shocked.

"Tedi I am so sorry but I have a girlfriend, Cristina she's on your case today. I love her." With that Owen left Tedi there making her feel like an idiot.

**GREY'S ANTOMY**

"I'm Dr. Altman the new cardio attending and you are?" Tedi asked the two residents standing before her. She knew the one with the curly was Cristina, after knowing Owen so long she knew his type and she certainly wasn't it.

"I'm Dr. Yang pleased to be working with you." Cristina was so excited to have a cardio attending to work with after so long.

"And I'm Dr. Avery." Jack extended his hand for her to shake.

'Okay tell me what we have." With that Tedi got briefed on the case.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I'm sorry Dr. Webber but he board thinks that after all the mistakes you have made that you are no longer fit to be chief of surgery." A member of the board informed Richard.

"Who will be the new chief than?" Richard already knew the answer but asked anyway.

"Dr. Sheppard will be stepping in for you, but you still have the opportunity to be a general surgery attending." Richard decided that he would be an attending, he packed up his stuff and left his office forever.

**GREY'S ANTOMY**

"Okay Mr. Martin me and Dr. Grey will be looking at you every few hours but other than that in a few weeks you should be perfectly fine." April told a patient who was brought in after falling off a crane.

"Thanks Doc, who knew that after an injury like mine I would be perfectly fine. The miracle of modern day medicine I guess." Mr. Martin thanked the doctors again before they left.

"Well welcome back Dr. Grey." April said to Meredith who smiled at her.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Torres I heard that you need my help with a burn victim?" Mark asked running to Callie.

"Yeah, she has a broken leg but all the skin was burned around it." Callie told Mark about the patient.

'Piece of cake." A few hours later the girl had been taken care of and like Mark had said it turned out to be a piece of cake.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So how are things going with you and Izzie?" Lexie asked Alex who was sitting next to her in a chair.

"Things are good, she's just so...I don't know how to explain it. She just makes me so..." Alex really didn't know how to explain how he felt about Izzie to anyone.

"You're in love, it's like you're love sick I think it's cute." Lexie informed him.

"I guess so, how are things going with you and Sloan?" Alex and Lexie had really grown closer after today.

"Well it's not like you and Izzie but I think we could be like that one day at least I hope so." Lexie thought that maybe Mark could be the one, but she wasn't sure.

"You guys are good together." Alex told her, but she seemed a little off after that.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Look Izzie I want to say that I'm sorry for what my friends did to you a few weeks back.' Charles said to her, she had been ignoring him all day but he thought that this might get her talking.

"Shut up okay. Yes I have cancer but that does not make me any less of a doctor than you or your friends are so can you please just leave me alone." Izzie yelled at him, she couldn't tale anymore today.

"A least you said please.' Charles said which made Izzie almost crack a grin, almost.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey how was your day?" Meredith asked Derek seeing for the first time since the morning.

"You are looking at the new chief of surgery for Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital!" Derek yelled picking Meredith up and kissing her.

"Are you serious? That's great! The chief gave you his job?' Meredith asked she was really happy for him.

"No the board kicked him out." Derek told her, Meredith somewhat shut down after that wondering why Richard was kicked out.

**GREY'S AMNAGTOMY**

'Hey I love Tedi. She's amazing!" Cristina told Owen catching up to him as they were getting ready to leave.

"That's great I'm glad." Owen listened to Cristina retell the events of the day to him but in the back of his mind all he could think about was the fact that Tedi loved him.

_What is in the past did happen and the future hasn't yet so basically we only have today. Our past follows us everywhere we go it's like a backpack we can never get rid of but the thing that makes all that back pain you have from carrying it around is the fact that you can do things differently, you can learn from what you have done. It's your second chance._


	6. Holidaze

No voiceover

**Holidaze**

**Thanksgiving**

"Mer are you sure you want me to cook at your house?" Izzie asked as she got the turkey ready for Thanksgiving dinner she was hosting at Meredith's house.

"Izzie for the last time its fine. Now who's all coming?" Meredith asked, secretly she was glad Izzie was doing this and not her.

"Everyone but the Mercy Westers and Arizona since she's working. And Mark and Lexie who are working too." Izzie informed her.

"Should I set a place for George, its weird not having him here?" Meredith really missed him now.

"That would be nice." Izzie smiled.

**GREY'S ANTOMY**

"So we sit wherever?" Tedi asked Callie as she entered the dining room.

"I guess so." Callie sat down with Tedi next to her.

"Excuse me Tedi can you move?" Meredith asks nicely, she was sitting in the place that she set aside for George.

"Why?" Tedi didn't understand why she had to move.

"I said get your butt up and move!" Meredith yelled, everyone just stared at her before she ran out of the room.

"I'll go get her, please continue to eat." Derek told the guest before he got up to see where Meredith got to.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Iz are you crying?" Alex looked over at his wife who had tears in her eyes.

"It's the first holiday where George isn't here. He can't go turkey hunting with his brothers or say what he's thankful for. He's really gone." Izzie said drying her face before anyone else noticed.

"It's okay, you'll be okay." Alex told her kissing her hoping that she would get through this.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Did I do something wrong?" Tedi asked Cristina who was sitting across from her.

"She set that place for George." Cristina said noticing that Owen grabbed her hand giving it a light squeeze.

"Who is George?" Tedi asked when everyone stopped eating.

"He was one of our residents, we all did our intern year together. He died, he got hit by a bus." Cristina said, suddenly Tedi got up and moved out of that place finally knowing what she did wrong.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Meredith what's wrong?" Derek found her crying on their bed.

"He's gone he's really gone." Meredith cried, the loss of George was really starting to hit her now.

"He's always with you." Derek tried to soothe her but nothing seemed to work.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Bailey thank God that you're here." Joe called her over.

"Joe why the hell did you call me away from my turkey dinner?" Bailey asked him when suddenly she knew why. She turned her head to see a very drunk Richard dancing away.

"That's why, can you do something?" Joe begged her.

"I'll see what I can so." Bailey grabbed the chief's arm and dragged him out of the bar. Joe was impressed by the little woman's strength.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Mark she doesn't need a nose job! Her nose is fine." Lexie yelled at her boyfriend who was giving a woman a nose job who truly didn't need it.

"Lexie I know she doesn't need it, I tried to talk to her about it but her mind is made up so I will go make the patient happy." Mark told her.

"No you can't put her through that." Lexie yelled at him.

"What is up with you today? You are never like this." Mark really didn't get why she was acting like this.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Tedi look about Meredith don't take it to heart okay?" Callie told Tedi after the dinner was over.

"I had no idea I never would have sat there if I had known." Tedi told Callie as they were walking out of the house.

"I know but George was their best friend so it's still hard. Don't worry they'll get over it." Callie reassured her.

"So what's your story with George?" Tedi knew that he was friends with most of the residents but nothing about him and Callie.

"You'll have to get a few drinks into me before I tell you that story." Callie laughed before waving goodbye.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Charles this is all your fault." Jackson yelled at his friend before he threw up again.

"How was I supposed to know that the turkey was raw?" Charles yelled at his friends who were all crammed in his bathroom after dinner.

"Maybe because it was pink!" April complained, she was still a little upset that Reed didn't come but she understood. It was hard to get fired.

"Fine then one of you can cook dinner next year." Charles informed them.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I know I was out of line today." Lexie told Mark after the surgery.

"Yeah you were, why?" Mark asked again.

"I was bullied okay? And that girl is beautiful she didn't need it." Lexie knew it was a little crazy.

"Look you are a very pretty girl, but the patient didn't feel pretty so it is our job to make her feel like you do whether she needs the surgery or not oaky?" Mark told Lexie who just nodded before they made their way home.

**Christmas**

"I don't get why I have to go Christmas shopping if I'm Jewish." Cristina complained to Meredith and Izzie as they were buying gifts.

"Because you have to get Owen at least one thing." Meredith told her before. She had got Derek a few new ties and brain shaped stress ball.

"Fine I'll get him this then." Cristina held up a scrub cap that was camouflage, she knew Owen would love it.

"I already got Alex his gift like three weeks ago, I just like the Christmas music they have playing at the malls." Izzie said in a very cheery voice.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I don't see what the big deal is?" Meredith yelled at Derek just after they were done opening gifts. He had gotten her tickets to visit his family. She said no.

"It's a big deal to me Meredith, you don't want to see my family. We're married for crying out loud!" Derek fired back.

'It's not that I don't want to go ever, just not right now." Meredith tried to explain before Derek left.

"I'm going to the hospital.' He said before slamming the door.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I love it Iz, thanks." Alex kissed her before he slipped on the watch she gave him.

"It says our wedding date on the back." Izzie told him before he kissed her

"You're gift is something we have to drive to okay?" Alex told Izzie.

"Fine let's go I wanna see it." Izzie grabbed their stuff ad got into the car.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I love it." Owen and Cristina said at the same time revealing that they both got c=scrub caps for one another. Owens being camouflage and Cristina having purple flowers all over it.

**GREY'S ANAOMY**

"You all can go home now, thanks for coming in.' Bailey said to April, Jackson, and Charles who had all stayed to help with the Christmas weirdo's

"No problem." They all said before grabbing their stuff and leaving to go celebrate.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Sloan why aren't you with Lexie?" Richard asked when Mark sat down next to him at Joe's

"She's with her sister, my regular Joe." Mark told him before seeing that the vhie was drinking. Mark thought that he remembered Derek telling him something about him having a problem or something.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I have to ask. Do you want kids?" Callie spit out without any warning.

"Um...I don't know I've never really thought about it." Arizona confessed to her girlfriend.

"Cause all I can think about is a baby and I want one, and I want one with you." Callie said which left Arizona speechless.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Can I look now?" Izzie asked as Alex held his hand to her eyes.

'Okay open them." Alex instructed when she did it revealed a house.

"Wait you got us a house!" Izzie screamed as she ran into it. She loved it.

"So you like it?" Alex really didn't know if Izzie liked it.

"I love it, thank you thank you thank you!" She yelled launching into his arms.

"Welcome home." He said before kissing her

**New Year's**

"10 minute's till midnight everyone." Joe called out to the staff of the hospital that was at his bar.

"Thanks Joe." Some people yelled back.

"So where's Owen?" Meredith asked Cristina who was dancing with her.

"He has a trauma coming in and needed Tedi help so he is stuck at the hospital." Cristina informed her, suddenly Charles came up behind her.

"You're dating Dr. Hunt?" He slurred as e swayed form side to side.

"Yes I am, what are you drinking?" Cristina asked him before she took his drink taking a sip for herself.

"Hey that was mine." Charles complained trying to get his cup back.

"Go get another one then." Cristina told him, Charles did as he was told and went to get another one.

'You are so mean.' Meredith laughed at what she had just seen.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey April want to play dart with us?" Izzie asked her.

"Yeah sure." April walked over to where Alex and Izzie were standing and threw a dart hitting the bull's eye.

"Great job babe, you got the person that can actually play." Alex playfully teased Izzie as their game continued.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"We are so drunk right now!" Callie yelled to Arizona.

"I know isn't it great?" Arizona laughed as Callie spilled her drink all over herself.

'You know we're going to regret this when we have to work tomorrow." Callie laughed right along with her.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Another one Joe." Richard slurred as everybody in the bar looked on.

"You sure? I'm gonna need your keys." Joe told him sticking out his hand where Richard put his keys in. Not noticing every member of the hospital was staring at him, his secret was out.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I can't do this anymore Mark.' Lexie screamed with tears in her eyes.

'Do what Lexie?' Mark didn't understand what was happening.

"Be with you, I don't feel love sick around you.' Lexie tried to explain before she left the building in tears.

"Happy New Year." Mark said sadly.

Jackson hears what had happened and ran after Lexie to see if she was okay.

'Lexie wait, let me drive you home." Without any warning Lexie kissed him full force.

'Okay take me home." Lexie told him as she got into his car.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Is Bailey with a guy?" Derek asked Mark who was sitting beside him.

"I think it is." Mark told him as Bailey and her man candy made their way over.

"Dr. Sheppard, Dr. Sloan this is Ben my boyfriend." Bailey announced with a proud smile.

"Nice to meet you." The men said together before Meredith dragged Derek to the dance floor.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I'm sorry about fighting with you, we can visit your family if you want.' Meredith told Derek just as the bell rang signifying that it was a new year.


	7. Blink

**Blink**

_Death, dying, we're all afraid of it. To think that one day we could wake up and just die. As surgeons we stand in front of death and stare it right in the eyes. We try everything to prolong life, to keep living even if it's just a day longer._

"No no pull tighter on the last stitch." Richard barked to Meredith, he only had a few days left till Derek became the chief.

"Like this?" Meredith asked, he had training her a lot lately.

"There you go, just like your mother." Richard smiled at the memories of Ellis.

"Thanks chief but I really have to go home." Meredith told him before she left.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Excuse me are you Mark Sloan?" A young girl asked Mark.

"In the flesh and blood, how can I help you?" Mark asked not looking up from his burn patient.

"Well you see I know this might sound weird, but I'm just going to say it and please don't freak out. I think I might be your daughter." She rambled while Mark was speechless.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Yang you're going solo today." Tedi told Cristina as she was walking by.

"What? Really?" Cristina was stunned that Tedi trusted her this much.

"Hurry up before I change my mind." Tedi said smiling at Cristina who was bubbling with excitement.

"You won't regret this!" Cristina yelled after her not noticing Owen behind her looking amused.

"What was that about?" Owen asked her once Tedi was gone.

"Just the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, I'm going solo." Cristina kissed him lightly before she ran off to meet the patient.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey April I was wondering if you're free tonight? Maybe we could get a drink at Joe's?" Charles asked April nervously, he has had a crush on her for years now.

"Sorry Charles I can't tonight." April tried to walk away but he grabbed her and kissed her full force.

"Now will you go out with me?"Charles couldn't believe he just did that.

"No I can't I like someone else, sorry." April looked longing at the man she wanted so badly.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Lexie come on get up!" Meredith banged on her sister's door. Without thinking she opened the door and stood there shocked.

"Meredith what the hell are you doing?" Lexie screamed trying to cover up Jackson who was in her bed.

"I could ask you the same thing, why is Jackson here?" Meredith asked her.

"We're dating so can you please just shut the door we'll be out in a minute." Lexie yelled at her.

'God Lexie your heart really does live in your vagina." Meredith said before closing the door.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Okay I have great news Dr. Stevens but where's your husband?" The latest doctor on Izzie's case asked.

"He had to work, just tell me." Izzie said as she sat nervously in her seat.

"It looks like you're in reemission congratulations!" Izzie was shocked at what she just heard.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Izzie asked him.

"Yeah I think I did.' Izzie rushed up and hugged him as hard as she could. She was okay now, she had her life back.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Bailey I would like you to meet Rob, he's a nurse here." Alex introduced them, Izzie had told him that Bailey may be looking for a guy and he should set her up.

"Karev are you trying to set me up?" Bailey asked in an angry tone.

"No because that would be inappropriate." Alex said before his pager went off, it was a 911 page from Izzie.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Derek walked into the chief office to talk to him about all the time her was spending with Meredith lately.

"Richard I am only going to ask you this once, are you sleeping with my wife?' Derek prayed that he was wrong.

"What are you talking about? No I'm not sleeping with your wife, I'm married Derek!" Richard was appalled that he could even suggest such a thing.

"Then why are you spending so much time with her?' Derek really wanted to know what was going on now.

"Meredith has great potential so I'm teaching her how to be a great surgeon. That's it nothing more." Richard defended himself to Derek.

"Fine but no more late night lessons." Derek walked out still mad but saw Meredith coming towards him.

"You have to talk to Lexie and Jackson." Meredith begged her husband.

"Why do I have to talk to them?" Derek didn't understand what was happening.

"They're together, and I would do it but I think that would be too strange so you have to.' With that Meredith left him standing there.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Well the blood test is back and you are not his daughter." Callie told the girl who was sitting across from Mark at a table. Deep down he had really hoped he had a family out there.

"I am so sorry for all of this." The girl said excusing herself before she left for good.

"She was all I might have had.' Mark said heartbroken as Callie knelt down and hugged him.

"You will always have me and Arizona, hey why don't you sat over tonight?" Callie asked giving him a big smile.

"Okay maybe that will help." Mark said coldly.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Owen can we talk?" Tedi ran after him once Cristina was done with the surgery.

"Sure Dr. Altman, what do you need?' Owen said professionally.

"Don't do that okay? I know I screwed up saying I love you but I miss having you as a friend. Guess what I tried dating, that was horrible. I mean the guy still lived with his mother, umm...I got a fish instead of a cat cause you have to be home for a cat and I'm never home. Oh I got a new house it's really nice. I went on a diet but stopped because I like food too much. I can keep going, these are the things I want to talk about. Because I miss my friend Owen, I miss talking to him." Tedi yelled almost in tears.

"I can't talk to you okay? I can't talk to you because if I do I feel like I'm cheating on Cristina and I can't do that to her. Not after everything we've been through, she deserves someone who's there all the time. So no we can't talk." Owen told her walking away.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I can't believe it, you like Sloan. That's why you won't go out with me!" Charles told April after he caught her staring at him.

"What I don't know what you're talking about." April blushed.

"Seriously April, Sloan! He is the biggest douche there is." Charles informed him.

"I know but I can't help it.' April said before she pushed past him to get away.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Iz I got your page, what's wrong?" Alex found her in the clinic.

"It's gone all of it is just gone." Izzie said still in shock.

"What's all gone?" Alex didn't get what she was talking about.

'The cancer, it's gone. I beat it.' Izzie said looking up at him.

"That's amazing! You did it you actually did it!" Alex screamed picking he up in his arms.

"I did I beat the odds, I'm not dying. Izzie screamed finally getting excited about what was happening.

"I know one way we could celebrate." Alex started to kiss her before he shut the door to the exam room.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Avery I'm supposed to talk to you and Dr. Grey but that would be a little too weird for me, so just be safe." Derek said awkwardly to the man standing in front of him.

"Sure Dr. Sheppard, glad we had this talk." Jackson said stunned at what he had just heard.

"Me too, now no one else hears about this." Derek shook his hand.

"Agreed." Jackson said before walking away to find Lexie.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"For the record I am so not okay with this." Arizona said as Callie and Mark both got in the bed to sleep for the night.

"Come on we're all he has, I promise it's only for tonight." Callie kissed her before reaching over Mark and turning off the light.

"Goodnight Torres, goodnight Robbins." Mark said before getting comfortable.

"Goodnight Mark." Arizona and Callie said at the same time.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_But death comes for all of us, eventually we will all stop living. We only can do so much before death gets the better of us. We have to stop trying and just let go._


	8. I like you so much better

**I like you so much better when you're naked**

_Every girl dreams of finding that one person that they can spend the rest of their lives with. We all want our happily ever after. To be swept off our feet and to be carried to the castle on the hill. In fairytales it's so easy to find our prince charming, he's standing right there ready to save you. But in real life that doesn't happen._

Izzie and Alex were asleep in their new bed after finishing moving in. Izzie shifted back and forth, finally she woke up from being so uncomfortable. What she saw shocked her.

"Oh my God, Alex! Alex wake up!" Izzie screamed making Alex nearly fall out of bed.

"Iz what is it? What's wrong?" Alex asked her, it wasn't like her to wake up in the middle of the night.

"Something is really wrong, I'm bleeding." Izzie told him as she pulled back the covers to show that the bed had a large blood stain on it where she had been lying.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Grey I'd like you to meet my high school best friend Mary." Bailey said to Lexie as she smiled at her long time friend.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Grey, I hope Miranda here it's too hard on you." Mary said to Lexie.

"She's not that bad, so it says here you're here to get gall stones removed correct?" Lexie asked her.

"That's right and I came here so the best surgeon I know could fix me up." Mary smiled at Bailey.

"I'm the only surgeon you know." Bailey said to her.

"That's why you're the best." Mary laughed.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Good job in there." Cristina told Tedi just after they were done in the OR.

"Cristina I can't talk to you." Tedi sighed trying to get away from her.

"Why, what did I do?" Cristina didn't understand what was going on.

"I can't talk to you because I love Owen and it isn't fair to you." Tedi said nearly in tears to a shocked Cristina.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"You can't do that Derek, I told you about Richard as my husband not as a doctor." Meredith screamed at him from their bedroom.

"Meredith he is sick, he could kill someone." Derek fired back.

"I'm calling post it! I told you something about my friend thinking that you would keep it to yourself. So you left me with no other options but to call post it!" Meredith screamed at him before she got a call from Alex.

"You can't call post it on this!" Derek told her.

"Look I have to go, something is wrong with Izzie, but I called post it so you can't go to the board." Meredith kissed him before she left to be with Alex.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Avery can I ask how things are going with Dr. Grey?" Mark asked him.

"Sure, things are great." Jackson said smiling.

"Really did she tell you that she buried her cat with her mom?" Mark questioned, he wasn't even close to being over Lexie yet.

"Yes she did along with the fact that she hates apples, like math, and when she trying to prove a point she does this thing with her hands. Or the act that she plays the trombone and is allergic to eggs. So if you don't mind I'd like you to stop talking about my girlfriend." Jackson said in a harsh tone.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I can't believe we just ended Settles best quarterbacks' career in surgery just now." April said still in shock.

"I know, he still has his whole life ahead of him." Callie could hardly believe it herself.

"I don't know how you do this all day." April said truthfully.

"You get used to it, but the really good days are the ones where you save an arm or a leg. The days you help people." Callie said smiling at April.

**GREY'S ANATAOMY**

"You did well today Dr. Percy." Arizona was really impressed at his skills.

"Thank you Dr. Robbins." Charles enjoyed working with her.

"Have you considered PEDS for your specialty? You're really good." Arizona informed him.

"No but now maybe I will." Charles said walking away with a smile on his face.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So it was just a period?" Izzie asked Meredith.

"Yep, we knew that you could have one but we just never expected it to come on this fast. You're perfectly fine." Meredith said hugging Izzie before she left so she could get changed.

"Mer before you go can you talk to Alex, he's a little stressed." Izzie asked her.

"Yeah of course." Meredith closed the door and found Alex waiting outside.

"Is she okay? Is it the cancer?" Alex asked his friend with tears in his eyes.

"Alex relax it was just her period." Meredith said sitting with him.

"I can't risk losing her again Mer, I can't breathe at the thought of her not being here." Alex confessed.

'She is okay Alex, Izzie is fine for now. So go live your life with her." Meredith hugged her friend before she got up and left.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Bailey you have to call it." Lexie told Bailey gently as the sound of the monitor rang out.

"Time of death 5:34." Bailey say quietly before she left the OR, the room where her friend died because she was allergic to the anaesthesia she was given.

"Are you okay?" Lexie asked once she scrubbed out as well.

"No Grey I am not okay, my best friend just died under my knife. So no I am not okay or fine." Bailey yelled at her before she left her standing there alone.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Do you love Tedi?" Cristina asked Owen.

"What are you talking about?" Owen face grew red.

"I mean you two went through stuff I don't even want to think about, and she loves you. If you love her and are just with me because you feel sorry for me then you don't have to. But I have to know if you love Tedi." Cristina cried before Owen pressed his lips hard to hers.

"I love you, I want to be with you." Owen said between kisses. Both of them didn't notice that Tedi was standing behind them with her mouth open.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Meredith I know you will hate me for this but I went to the board about Richard. They want me to take over." Derek told her as they lay in bed together.

'How could you do that, you just wanted his job didn't you?" Meredith shifted further away from him in the bed.

"He needs help Meredith, help you can't give him." Derek told her before he felt her get out of the bed and slam the door to the spare room.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Richard gathered up his things and closed the doors to his office taking one last look. Sighing to himself he picks up the last box and heads out of the hospital as the chief for the last time.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_A few of us get lucky and do actually find him but for many of us we only kiss the frog thinking that they could be the one. We fall for the wrong guys thinking that we can never feel like this again. After they break our hearts we're left there broken, alone, wondering where it all went wrong. We pick up the broken piece and try to move on, to try and find the one._


	9. State of Love and Trust

**State of Love and Trust**

_When you love someone you tell them all your secrets, you give them the ability to destroy you from the inside out. You pray to God that they won't chew you up and spit you out. That they will hold you and whisper sweet nothings. If only people were like that. _

"What do you mean I can't be a doctor anymore?' Richard screamed at Derek and a member of the board.

"Well you see Richard, you need to go through rehab or have your license suspended. You till the end of the day to decide." Derek told him, he really wanted to see Richard do what was best.

"I'll think about it." Richard told them as he watched them leave, now he was alone in the board room where he would have to decide his fate.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Mer you have to help me." Cristina begged her friend walking strangely towards her.

"What's up with you?" Meredith asked before Cristina thrusted burn medication at her.

"Help me, I have a burn on my ass." Cristina said as she led Meredith to an exam room.

"Oh my God how did this happen?" Meredith practically screamed.

"Not so loud, me and Owen have um...been getting along well lately." Cristina tried to explain to her best friend.

"But how did you...why are there...you know what I don't wanna know." Meredith finally decided.

"I got burned from a vent if that's what you're asking." Cristina said feeling a little embarrassed.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hunt is that a hickey?" Mark asked him while they all sat in Derek's office.

"Um...no it's a birthmark." Owen said.

"No that's a hickey." Derek said offering his opinion.

"Okay it is, me and Cristina have been having fun together lately." Owen said trying not to blush.

"I never knew Yang could be like that." Mark said laughing.

"Oh really cause I saw Avery this morning and he has a mark too, did Lexie ever give you one?" Owen asked Mark who fell silent and the sound of her name.

"Well I see that we have taken care of that." Derek said breaking up the small fight the other two were having.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Karev do you think that PEDS is hardcore?" Arizona asked him because he was actually really good at it.

"Sure I guess, I mean it's not like trauma but it's cool." Alex said to her.

"Oh you'll see that the tiny humans are better than any trauma that you've ever seen." Arizona said as they entered the paediatric wing.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"How did she manage to break every bone in both her arms?" Callie asked Izzie as she looked at the x-rays.

"She says that her friends told her to jump off her roof." Izzie informed her.

"Well then let's put her back together." Callie said before they got ready to go into the OR.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"How could you guys let this happen? You are doctors, you are supposed to be saving lives not almost ending them!" Tedi screamed at April and Charles after they gave a fatal dose of medication to her patient.

"Sorry Dr. Altman I can assure you that it won't happen again." April blushed, she always hated to get in trouble.

"It better not." Tedi glared at hem.

"It's not like we actually killed the patient." Charles said thinking that he was the only one that could hear it.

"Just for that you two are off my service for the next two weeks." Tedi said sternly before walking off.

"Really Charles, you just had to open your big mouth?" April said slapping him hard on the arm.

"Ow that hurt, you know if I went to the board you could get kicked out." Charles old her jokingly.

"Ha-ha very funny but oh wait I'm not laughing." April said before she abandoned him.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Sir please calm down and let us help you." Lexie tried to talk to man down.

"No you're all out to get me, don't come any closer." The man yelled, he obliviously had some mental issues

"If you just let us-" Before Jackson cold finish the guy had shoved past Lexie making her hit her hand of a sharp ledge of a counter. Jackson instantly took the guy to the ground where security took over.

"What the hell did you two do?" Bailey screamed at the two of them as she came down to see what was happening.

"That guy is unstable and injured a doctor." Jackson said briefing her on what has happened so far.

'Well Avery you and Grey are off the case. So go help her, stitch her up." Bailey instructed before she followed the gurney with the now sedated patient out of there.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Wow I can't believe we literally put her back together." Izzie told Callie.

"Izzie I want you to know that I don't hate you." Callie said out of the blue.

"Okay thanks." Izzie told her still confused at what was going on.

"I mean for being the woman my husband cheated on me with, I don't hate you for that." Callie said and then she left leaving Izzie there to ponder what just happened.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So what do you think of PEDS now? Is trauma still better?" Arizona questioned Alex after his day.

"I'd say that it was pretty cool, I have respect for the tiny human now." Alex said grinning, truthfully he loved it.

"Well you are really great, one on the best I've seen in a long time." Arizona told him making him grin even more.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"You don't have to do this you know that right?" Lexie question Jackson just as he finished patching her up.

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't do this?" Jackson fired back making Lexie giggle.

"A crappy one.' She told him making Jackson laugh along with her.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So have you come to a decision yet?" Derek asked Richard at the end of the day.

"I don't know." Richard told him honestly.

"You need help Richard and I'm not just saying that to get your job, drinking like this will kill you. So go get help, your job will still be here when you come back." Derek told him pushing the rehab brochure towards him.

"Thanks I am going to go." Richard picked it up and exited the building feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Congratulations Chief." Mark said patting him on the back. The announcement that Derek was the new chief had just been made.

'Thanks man." Derek said to his friend as he saw Meredith walk past not even looking at him. He could tell that she was really pissed at him now.

"That's gonna take some work." Mark chuckled before he left Derek standing there still staring at his wife.

_When you love someone they know everything about you, things you didn't even know about yourself. When you're in love you have to adapt to what's thrown at you, hold on for dear life, pray that you aren't thrown off, and you stay together. Because let's face it life and love are messy and there's nothing we can do about it._


	10. Valentine's Day Massacre

**Valentine's Day Massacre**

_On February 14__th__ millions of people around the world waste money on crappy teddy bears and chocolate that taste terrible, for what? To show that they love someone? If we really love a person than we should just tell them not put it on display for the whole world to see. Cause who really wants a cheap card saying that someone loves them? _

"In the spirit of today I forgive you." Meredith informed Derek as she leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm glad, we have dinner plans with Cristina and Owen tonight right?" Derek asked her, she was finally talking to him again after weeks of fighting.

"Yeah at Joe's and before you ask no we are not going anywhere fancier. Me and Cristina still aren't the girly type." Meredith said not not to smile.

"Fine but at least promise no tequila tonight?" Derek told her with a pleading look."

"I will make no such promises." Meredith said to him before they were off to work.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Has Alex said anything about his surprise for me today?" Izzie asked Lexie as she was finishing up some charts.

"No why?" Lexie retorted

"Well this morning he made me breakfast in bed and then we spent time...bonding, and when we were finished...bonding he told me he had a surprise. And he knows I hate surprises so I want to know if you know." Izzie tried to get it out of her.

"First of all way too much information was shared there and no he hasn't said anything to me about it." Lexie said before she walked away.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I have to tell you something and I don't want you to freak out okay?" Callie asked her girlfriend.

"I don't like where this is going but fine what is it?" Arizona was worried something would go terribly wrong.

"I want us to move in together, I kicked Yang out and I have the extra room and I think we're ready for this. Please just say something." Callie begged her after seeing her blank expression.

"You kicked Yang out." Arizona was shocked that Callie would do such a thing.

"Really that's the first thing you say? Well kinda, well no. She and Hunt and moving in together or something I'm not sure, but is that a yes?" Callie just wanted an answer but before she could get one her pager went off.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Listen Dr. Sloan, can I call you Mark?" Tedi asked him.

"Yes you can, what can I help you with Tedi?" Mark couldn't deny that he was attracted to her.

"Do you want to get a drink later? I know that it's Valentine's Day but..." Tedi rambled getting embarrassed.

"How about lunch? I'm supposed to get to know people before having sex, so is it a yes to lunch." Mark explained to her, he hoped that she was the girl that would help him get over Lexie.

"Lunch sounds good." Tedi laughed before walking off, maybe she would get over Owen with the help of Mark the manwhore.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Happy Valentine's Day April." Charles greeted her before they headed off to lunch.

"You too Charles, did you hear that we are allowed to sit with the others." April blushed; her feelings for the man were growing.

"Really, you mean with Grey and the rest of them?" Charles was shocked to hear this; it was a regular Valentine's Day miracle.

"Come on guys sit down." Meredith called them over to where everyone was sitting.

"Why are we doing this again?" Cristina asked Meredith in a not so quiet voice.

"Be nice, we are giving them a chance." Meredith explained before Izzie and Alex sat down.

"Just tell me!" Izzie yelled at her husband not caring if the others heard.

"Iz face it you can't break me." Alex smiled a cocky grin to her.

"Um...what are you two fighting about?' Jackson interjected to the conversation.

"We're not fighting, she just wants to me tell her the surprise I have for her." Alex explained, it was kinda weird to have the Mercy West people sitting with them.

"You know I hate not knowing things, and if you don't tell me then no sex for a week." Izzie fired back shocking the others.

"What are you going to do about that one evil spawn?" Cristina was quite amused by the two of them.

"You could last that long without all this." Alex kissed her, instead of it turning into a peck the couple started to really go at it.

"Guys get a room!" Meredith yelled at them, Izzie quickly got up followed by Alex and they rushed to the nearest on call room.

"Are they always like that?" April asked shocked that she just saw that.

"Pretty much, still makes you want to throw up every time." Cristina said before taking a bite of her salad. Before the conversation could continue all the pager went off and sent everyone but Charles into different directions.

"We should do this again." He said knowing that no one could hear him.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So have any plans for tonight Dr. Bailey?" Jackson asked her while they were in the middle of a wipple.

"Dr. Avery since you are new around here I will let that one slide but you should know I am feared around here. I am called the Nazi so do not cross me or bring up personal stuff in my OR got it?' Bailey ranted at him.

"Sure does it won't happen again." Jackson quickly excused his behaviour.

"Good, more suction there." Bailey said as the operation continued.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Did you know that the chief entered rehab?" Derek asked Meredith when he saw her in the halls.

"Yes I did and it is good that he is getting back on track so he can come back." Meredith said, she was starting to be okay with this, slowly.

"Meredith he still has to finished Rehab and even then e might not come back it's up to him." Derek told his wife causing her to frown.

"No you will not ruin my good mood, so I will see you later or at dinner and the chief is coming back." Meredith informed him before she quick kissed him on the cheek and was off.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Everyone gathered in the pit tending to a big accident that occurred at a high scale restaurant.

"Dr. Robbins I got a kid here that has lost his mom and won't stop crying." April called across the pit to where Arizona was.

'Here let me take him and check him out, and then I will find his mom." Arizona told her before scooping up the boy and taking him to a bed to be examined.

"I want my mom!" The little boy cried to Arizona after she was done.

"I know you do sweetheart, people are looking for her I promise. But for now let's go to the play room upstairs and wait for her okay?" Arizona said in a cheery voice that made the boy smile.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

After the chaos was taken care off most of the residents were filling out paperwork.

"See that guy in two?' Charles asked April.

"Yeah what about him.

"He and his high school sweetheart just saw each other for the first time and now he won't let her go." Charles smiled it was really sweet to see both of them together.

"That's so cute, so what are your plans for today?" April asked trying not to get lost in his eyes.

"Not much, thinking about working an extra shift." Charles said to her just as the man started to code.

"Charge the paddles." April called out.

"Clear." Everyone in the room turned to look at the monitor as it continued to flat line.

"Someone has to call it." A nurse called out but no one answered. Finally April did call it but ran out of the room with Charles hot on her trail.

"April what's the matter with you? Are you okay?" Charles looked her right in the eyes.

"Yes I'll go out with you, I mean if you still want to. I don't want to end up like that couple who missed their chance at true love.

"Yeah I still wanna go out, how about I cook for you?' Charles asked as April nodded and walked off to start a new case.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Arizona left that little boy with his father after telling him that his mother was dead. As she walked down the hallway she could still hear both of their cries in her head. As ran to find Callie who was incidentally coming down the same hallway.

"Yes I'll move in with you." Arizona blurted out waiting for Callie to react.

"Okay that's great, what happen that you changed your mind?" Callie was happy but a little confused at what was going on.

"That little boy just lost his mom and I don't want to loss you before we even get our chance. So I'll move my stuff in tomorrow?" Arizona explained to her, when she was done Callie smiled then kissed her before leaving her there.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Lexie sat down on a barstool and Joe's when her shift was over, Jackson had to work tonight so they were going to celebrate when he got home. For now she was alone until Mark sat down beside her.

"I have to ask you something and you owe it to me to answer." Mark broke the silence between the two of them.

"What do you want from me Mark? Why can't you just leave me alone?' Lexie begged of him for a straight answer.

"I want to know why you broke up with me. I thought things were going good." Mark needed closure so he could really move on with Tedi.

"The day Alex came over when I broke my leg he talked about being in love with Izzie. It was like he was love sick and I don't feel that way around you and I know you don't feel that way about me." Lexie slammed her glass down on the bar.

"We broke up because of Karev and Steven?" Mark was floored that he was dumped because of something Alex Karev said.

"No not because of them, because of what they have. And we didn't have that. Happy Valentine's Day Mark." Lexie said before she grabbed her coat and left.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Izzie walked into the locker room and found a little box in her locker. She smiled down at it before she opened it to find a beautiful diamond wedding ring. She put it on and looked at it on her hand, it was perfect.

"So do you like it?" Alex said walking up behind her.

"This is my surprise?' Izzie couldn't believe he pulled this off.

"I thought you deserve a wedding band since you're such a good wife." Alex kissed her, he was so happy for the first time in a long time.

"I love you, you know that right?" Izzie asked him before pulling him into another kiss.

"Yeah I do actually, come on we have dinner plans." Alex said to her as they linked arms and walked out of the room.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Meredith and Derek walked over to the table where Cristina and Owen were already sitting at. They could see Cristina laughing at something Owen said, Meredith smiled to see her person smiling. She really deserved it after all that Burke put her through.

"What took you guys so long?" Cristina asked when they finally made it to the table.

"We were stuck in traffic." Derek said as the server came to get their drinks.

"Well before we start eating I have an announcement to make. Me and Owen are moving in together." Cristina yelled taking everyone especially Meredith back.

_Maybe we get all that crappy junk so we can feel like out love is known, so that other people know about it. And who are we kidding; we all keep the sappy cards, eat all the terrible chocolate, and smile at the stupid bears because they remind us of what we have. They are a physical object that tells people how great love really is._


	11. The time warp

**The Time Warp**

_When things don't go our way we are taught to get back on the bike. But what if the bike has a flat tire making in useless? We have to know when to give up and move on or stand up and fight for what we want. The times when we have to get up and walk to go where we have to go. As surgeons we are trained to know the difference. When we give up and call it or to keep trying, to move on and learn the new way of doing things or stick to what we know._

"Well Dr. Webber it looks like you're out of here, I better not see you again." One of the nurses at the Rehab center called out to Richard as he left.

"I'm never coming back here, and that's a promise." Richard shouted back as he walked out the front doors as a brand new man, one that wasn't a drunk.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Today as you all know is lecture day, yes we are bringing that back. We need to be an untied hospital and there is no better way than to hear each other's stories. We will be starting in an hour or so, I look forward to seeing you there." Derek informed the hospital staff but they were all distracted as Richard walked by.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I can't do this, I can't do this. I think I'm going to be sick." Callie cried as Arizona sat down on the bathroom floor next to her brushing her hair.

"You will be fine, and don't get sick because I just finished brushing the puke out of your hair. Trust me you will do fine." Arizona tried to comfort her.

"Why did Derek have to pick me, I'm not good at talking in front of people!" Callie was really freaking out at this point.

"He picked you because you are a great doctor, just look at me the whole time and tell me what happened." Arizona said to her.

"You'll be there the whole time right? You won't leave." Callie asked drying her tears.

"I wouldn't miss it." Arizona said as they continued to get ready for work side by side.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Grey I need an extra pair of hands for an emergency burn coming in, want to help?" Mark asked Lexie who was busy charting.

"Sure no problem." Lexie said in a cheery tone that sounded fake.

"Okay all I need you to do is to keep flushing the wound while I stitch it closed." Mark instructed her, and before long they were done.

"Is that all you need me to do?" Lexie asked as Mark got closer to her, he leaned in and was about to kiss her when she turned her head.

"Don't tell me you don't want this Lexie." Mark was shocked that she didn't want to kiss him again.

"I'm sorry Mark but I'm with Jackson now, you're too late. Maybe it's time you move on." Lexie said with tears in her eyes before she walked off to join the lecture.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Slowly Jackson could feel himself drifting off to dream land; of course this didn't go unnoticed. Unfortunately for him Dr. Bailey was sitting next to him. She slapped him so he was woken up then dragged him out.

"You seriously fell asleep? Are you stupid?" Bailey raged to him.

"I'm sorry it's just that I just came off a double and-"Jackson tried to explain but received a glaze that sent chills don his spine from Bailey.

"Do I look like I care? We are here to learn from our coworkers. Now you better show some respect especially when I'm up there you understand me Avery?" Bailey yelled before she went back in to get ready o go up.

"I'm sorry Dr. Bailey it won't happen again." Jackson murmured .

"You got that right." Bailey told him.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

While various doctors went up and spoke April inched to the edge of her seat captivated by what she was hearing.

"Really April? You're that into people talking about old cases?" Charles laughed at her. Ever since their date things have been weird between them.

"Shut up Percy!" April spoke in a harsh tone to him.

"Oh she used the last name folks I'm shaking with fear." Charles laughed even harder.

"You know what Charles, yes I'm very interested in this because I'm in the business of saving lives and if I can learn something from this I will. Next time you need help don't come crawling to me!" April let off all her steam at him causing him to sit back and stay quiet till the lunch break.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"God I can't believe this lecture thing is only half over, wanna ditch with me?' Alex asked Izzie while they were all at lunch.

"No, I'm not getting caught ditching just because my husband asked me to. What kind of doctor would do that?" Izzie asked him trying not to smile.

"You'd be a great wife if you did." Alex tried to convince her but in the end it didn't work.

"Please come listen, will you do it for me?' Izzie asked him using her best puppy dog eyes.

"The things you do to me." Alex kissed her cheek because both of them knew Izzie was his only weakness. He would do anything for her.

"Plus once this is over we have an on call room calling our names." Izzie told him making everyone else at the table gag.

"Gross Izzie do you really have to announce that you and Alex are having sex?" Cristina asked her.

"What I can't help it if I love having sex with my hot husband. Plus you guys never complained when Meredith had loads of sex with Derek all the time" Izzie defended herself.

"Because she didn't have the need to tell us while we're eating!" Cristina retorted

"Actually I did, a lot too." Meredith said smiling at Cristina.

"Not helping Mer." Cristina said to her.

"Ha I win so leave me and my great sex life alone." Izzie said before it was time to go back in.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Richard I'm surprised to see you back, are you done with rehab?" Derek asked him.

"Yeah I am, and I see you brought lecture day back." The former chief smiled at him.

"Yes I did, and about that would you like to speak?" Derek asked him.

"I wouldn't want to cause anything to happen." Richard explained.

"No no please just speak. It would do us all good." Derek told him.

'Fine I will but no promises it will go well." Richard sighed before entering the room where the whole hospital was gathered.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Chief can I ask you something?' Tedi ran after Derek once lecture was over.

"Sure, what do you need Tedi?" Derek asked the attending.

"I was just wondering why you didn't ask me to speak." Tedi was confused as to why she was passed over.

"Well it's just that you haven't been working here that long and the other speakers have. Maybe next lecture day okay?" Derek gave her his signature smile before he left Tedi standing there alone.

"Yeah next time." Tedi said to herself knowing that there probably wasn't going to be another lecture day.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey I haven't seen you all day, where were you?" Owen asked Cristina when he spotted her waiting at his truck.

"Had to listen to lecture all day, where were you?" Cristina fired back at him, she was exhausted.

"A trauma came in so I only saw the last part of it." Owen explained the case on their way to her apartment but when he looked over she saw Cristina sound asleep. So he lifted his girlfriend up in his arms and carried her off to bed before joining her.

_That's the hard part of medicine, knowing everything. People expect us to know what is new and best for them or their loved one. Our bikes go a thousand miles per hour and come to a stop in a blink of an eye. It's shocking, and scary and thrilling; it is truly the best high. For some of us out bikes are so beaten down that we don't even know what they are anymore._


	12. Perfect Little Accident

**Perfect little accident**

_We can't choose our family is probably the truest statement out there. If we could who would put up with crazy aunt that insist on kissing you every time you see them, or annoying siblings. Don't get me started on controlling mothers or dads that are never there. Fact is the people we are related we are stuck with till the day we day or they do._

**GREY'S ANTOMY**

"I don't understand, Dr. Webber has been the heart and soul of this hospital for years. And now you're telling him he doesn't get to be chief anymore because he went to rehab which is what you recommended." Bailey asked the people of the board after she heard that Derek would still be chief.

"We see what you're saying but Dr. Webber has to prove he is fit to be chief of surgery again and until that time comes Dr. Sheppard will be in that position. This is the end of it." A member of the board said to her before she was ushered out into the hall.

"The end of it my foot." Bailey said to herself before storming off hatching up a plan of her own.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Chief! Chief can I talk to you for a minute?" Bailey called after Richard.

"Bailey stop calling me that, I'm not the chief anymore. Call me Dr. Webber." Richard tried to explain to her.

"You will always be chief to me, now how come the board won't let you be chief again?" Bailey wanted to get the old chief back.

"Bailey have you ever considered that I don't want to be chief again?" Richard asked her when his pager went off leaving her there with her mouth open.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Cristina, why'd you page me to the vent?" Owen asked her as he looked at her standing there.

"Move in with me." Cristina stated somewhat shocked that she had just said that to him.

"What did you just say?" Owen asked again thinking he misheard her.

"I said move in with me, I mean only if you want to. It's not like you have to, I just thought that you'd want to. But if you don't that's cool too." Cristina stammered avoiding eye contact with him.

"Yes, I'll move in with you. Yes." Owen said before he left which allowed Cristina to run off and find Meredith to tell her what she had just done.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"50 year old man brought in from a nursing home complaining of stomach pains." A paramedic read off pushing the patient into the pit.

"That's my old history teacher." Izzie said shocked to see him again, he was truly the only teacher that believed in her.

"It looks like a broken hip, he should be fine." Callie told Izzie who was still standing there.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Okay Lexie I want you to meet someone, and when you do I want you to keep it to yourself. Can you do that?" Jackson asked his girlfriend when he has his hands over her eyes.

"Yeah I promise could you just tell me where we are?" Lexie pleaded with him starting to get nervous as to what was happening.

"We're almost there, okay open." Jackson removed his hands to reveal a shock that Lexie didn't expect.

"That's...That's the guy that made the Harper Avery award." Lexie was taken back to see him sitting there.

"Yeah but I know him as my grandfather." Jackson smiled as he saw Lexie trying to process it.

"You're related to Harper Avery?" Lexie asked him.

"Yeah I am." Jackson said.

"Nice to meet you Lexie, Jackson here talks a lot about you." Harper Avery finally spoke and shook Lexie's hand.

"Cristina is gonna be so jealous." Lexie said making Jackson laugh.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So Meredith we heard that you have a big house." Charles asked her at lunch.

"Yeah I guess it's pretty big." Meredith told him confused.

"With lots of bedrooms?" April added.

"Sure, what is this about?' Meredith asked still not following where this was going.

"We were wondering...I mean only if it's okay with you, and if it's not than that's fine too." Charles tried to finish with little success.

"Can Charles and I move in?" April blurted out; once she did her hand flew to her mouth covering them.

"I mean if you guys want to, I'm sure Derek will be fine with it. Lexie and Jackson are in Alex's old room. So that leaves Izzie's old room and the attic." Meredith smiled but she wondered what she had just done.

"That's great!" April got up and hugged Meredith who was stiff at the contact.

"One rule, no hugging."Meredith said when April let go.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Callie it's not that I don't like kids, because I do. I just don't want kids." Arizona explained to her girlfriend.

"But you'd be a great mom, I know you would. I want a baby more than anything in the world. I want a little person to love and call me their mom." Callie pleaded with her, this wasn't the first time they had this argument.

"Fine I'll think about it okay? I have to get back to work. I'll see you later." Arizona said quickly before she left in a hurry leaving Callie there knowing that she wouldn't think about it.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Derek entered the supply closet to get some extra bandages when he saw Mark and Tedi going at it.

"Wow okay, my bad." Derek said before he slammed the door with a big bang.

"Really Derek, you just had to walk in?" Mark asked him once he was done with Tedi.

"Next time lock the door Mark." Derek said trying to get that image out of his mind.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Robbins can I talk to you for a minute?' Alex asked as he caught up to her in the halls.

"Yeah sure, what is it Karev?" Arizona asked him.

"I've been thinking about what you said. About me being the best you've seen in a long time. And it got me thinking, and I think I want to be a PEDS surgeon." Alex told her, after thinking about it for a long time he finally decided that this is what he wants to do.

"That's great Karev. Congratulations." Arizona said to him, she was truly happy that he choose PEDS, he was really good at it too.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So I heard you met Jackson's famous grandparent." Meredith told Lexie as she came into the kitchen.

"Yeah I sure wasn't expecting that either." Lexie confessed to her sister.

"Can I ask you why you broke up with Mark?' Meredith thought that things were going pretty well between the two of them.

"You and Derek are like love sick when you're around each other. I wasn't like that with Mark, sure the sex was great but I want to be love sick." Lexie tried to explain to her.

"Are you like that with Jackson?" Meredith asked her.

"I think that I could be." Lexie told her before she left.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Isobel Stevens, I thought that I saw you." Izzie's old teacher said to her when she stopped by before she had to go.

"The one and only, how are you feeling Mr. Beck?" Izzie was happy that she got to see him again.

"Feeling better now. How are things with you?" He asked her as she sat down.

"Good, I'm married now, becoming a doctor, saving lives." Izzie smiled at him.

"Is he good to you?" Mr. Beck asked his favourite student.

"Yeah he is, I just wanted to stop by to say thank you." Izzie told him.

"Why would you need to thank me?" He was confused at what she said.

'You were the only teacher that ever thought that I could become a doctor. So I'm saying thank you." Izzie said before she hugged him and left.

**GREY'S ANTOMY**

_Maybe that isn't such a bad thing, deep down we know that family doesn't have to be someone you share DNA with. They could be the people you trust the most, the ones that will always be there for you. Our family doesn't make us but it sure feels good when they are there for us when we need them most._


	13. Push

**Push**

_As doctors we have to keep pushing ourselves, we have to forget how tired we are and do that extra shift or to finish that surgery. Our job is to do all that we can in order to save a life. We push our bodies to save someone else, what kind of freak does that?_

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Okay I'll pick you up at seven for our meeting." Mark told Tedi over the phone.

"Mark you can call it a date you know, it won't kill you." Tedi laughed when he tried to be romantic.

"No you don't get it, if I call it what you want me to it might kill me. Mark Sloan doesn't date...he meets and sleeps and moves on." Mark explained to her.

'Is that what we're doing? We've met and slept and is it time to move on?" Tedi asked him.

"No I'm hoping this is the new Mark Sloan who likes to date." Mark informed her before he hung up the phone. He walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face; this dating thing was taking a lot out of him.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Okay Dr. Bailey you're working with me today?' Owen asked her as they waited for the ambulance.

"Looks that way, what do we got?" Bailey asked him as the sirens got louder.

"A male age 45 got hit with a crane in the stomach, so expect a lot in injuries and a mess of organs." Owen told her as the patient was unloaded and rushed into the emergency room.

"A crane really? How stupid are these people?" Bailey said out loud before she got to work alongside Owen.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hi Samantha how are you feeling today?" Arizona asked one of her patient who was in to get her tonsils out.

"Good Dr. Robbins my throat still hurts." Five year old Samantha said.

"Oh no, well don't worry we'll fix it soon. I just have to talk to your mom outside for a second okay?" Arizona excused herself as Samantha's mother followed her.

"So I'm gonna take her to the OR later today, and I don't want you to worry." Arizona said to her.

"I was wondering if you had any kids." She asked Arizona who was a little taken back.

"Um no but I'm thinking about it." Arizona said truthfully.

"You'd be a great mom." She told Dr. Robbins before going back into the room to be with her daughter.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Izzie drove the short drive to the cemetery where she knew her best friend was, when she got to George's grave she found someone there she didn't expect.

"Callie what are you doing here?" Izzie asked making Callie jump.

"God Izzie you scared me, I just wanted to see him. You know that today was the day I first met George?" Callie said to her wiping some tears away from her eyes.

"Yeah I did, look Callie I am so sorry for what I did to you and I understand if you never forgive me." Izzie said truthfully as she sat down next to the grave stone.

"I don't hate you; yes I hated you at some point. But I want to say thank you, because of what you did I met Arizona. "Callie said to her.

"I still miss him; people say that it goes away. That Sidney girl who tried to help me with Denny said it come in waves. I just miss him all the time, when something happens I want to tell him but he's not there. Or if someone tells a joke I look around to see if George is laughing too." Izzie confessed to her.

"I get what you're saying he was your best friend and now you don't get to see him." Callie explained.

"Don't say that he's always with you because I swear I will hit you." Izzie laughed.

"God no, I hate it when people do that. You know what someone said to me, they said that they get what I'm feeling because their goldfish did." Callie laughed alongside Izzie.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So I see it's you and me who are stuck running the pit when Hunt is working on the crane guy." Jackson said to Charles who was sitting down eating doughnuts.

"Yeah, I have a feeling it's going to be a slow day." Charles said before he realized what he did.

"You did not just say that? You never say it's going to be slow in the pit! You are so stupid." Jackson was shocked that Charles said what he said.

"Opps." Charles said before the phone started to ring.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Meredith just leave it alone." Cristina yelled at her friend.

"No Cristina I won't, I think that you and Owen are just moving too fast."Meredith yelled after her before dragging her into a supply closet.

"You don't get to say that. I supported you and Derek, I did even when all hope was lost I was there. Now it's my turn at finding a McDreamy and you can't even help me deal with it." Cristina fired back.

"I don't think that he's right for you, that's all." Meredith tried to explain.

"No you're not, you think just because you're happy I can't be. I love Owen I do; I love him more than Burke. So I need you to hold my hand and tell me that I'm doing the right thing because this scares the crap out of me." Cristina told her.

"If it scares you so much why are you doing it?" Meredith didn't get Cristina's reasoning.

"Because I want to be happy, and I want him." Cristina said before she left.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Webber what can I do for you?" Derek asked Richard as he entered his office.

"How are things being chief and all?" Richard had a plan to get his job back.

"Things are good, different but good." Derek smiled at him.

"You're a good doctor Derek but the hospital needs a leader and I don't know if you're ready for that." Richard said truthfully.

"I think I can handle it Richard, thanks for your concern." Derek said trying to get him out.

"Just remember what comes first to you, and what this hospital really needs." Richard told him before he left leaving Derek there confused at what had just happened.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Lexie are you in here?' April asked, she finally found her in the locker room.

"He actually moved on, I knew he would be wow I didn't think I would feel like this when he did." Lexie told her as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Mark? This is about Mark?" April asked as Lexie nodded her head.

"Well Jackson is a great guy and you knew that it would happen eventually." April told her.

'I know and I'm happy with Jackson I am but Mark was a big chapter that is finally ended. And I think I'm relieved more than anything." Lexie told her.

"Okay well I'm gonna stay here till you're ready to get up and start this new chapter." April said to her as she took Lexie's hand in her own.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Looks like he's going to be fine." Owen told Bailey after the patient woke up.

"Maybe he'll think before he gets himself hit with a crane the next time." Bailey said before leaving Owen there chuckling.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Owen said to himself before he left as well.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_Maybe that's all us surgeons are, freaks who like to cut people open. For what? It might be the high you get when you save a person, when you beat death. That's why we push ourselves, because if we didn't who would? We push till we can't go any further._


	14. Suicide is Painless

**Suicide Is Painless**

**There is a lot of talk about war in this chapter, I don't go into much detail since I have no idea what these people go through but I have much THANKS for them and all that they do-Kiwi333**

_We humans are foolish enough to believe in a silly thing like hope. We want to agree that things will work out and things will be fine in the end. It's such a stupid thing really because when we're let down out believe in hope gets smaller and smaller till it's not there anymore. And then we're all alone._

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Owen walked out of the OR to find Cristina; he had to tell her something about his past. The patient he worked on was a war hero, and it brought back a lot of memories for him. He finally found her in the place that was completely theirs. The vent.

"Cristina I think it's time I tell you about the war." Owen said grabbing hold of her hands.

"Owen you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Cristina knew that this was a big step for him and she would be right next to him the whole time.

"I want to, I guess I should start at the beginning." Owen sighed, over the course of two hours he told her of his time at war. All the men and woman he lost, the things that he saw that never leave his head.

"Owen I am so sorry you had to go through that, but you're safe now. You're here with me okay?" Cristina stroked his face with her hands kissing him lightly.

"Thank you for understanding Cristina." Owen said between the kisses that they shared.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Owen wasn't the only one that had a past that was dark; Tedi had also dealt with a patient that reminded her of the war. When what she needed to do was done she ran off to the nearest supply closet. Mark eventually found her in the midst of an anxiety attack.

"Tedi its Mark, I want you to take deep breaths okay? In and out, in and out." Mark rubbed her back as he felt her breathing become steady and calm.

"I don't know what happened, that patient reminded me of the war and then it's blank. I don't remember what happened." Tedi cried to him as they held hands.

"Hey listen to me, its okay. It's okay to cry, you went through things people can't even think of and you made it. I am right here for you okay?" Mark gave her hand another squeeze before they got up together and walked out of the closet.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Meredith was in the room with her patient that had major surgery on her spine which had left her paralyzed.

"Listen to me June, if we don't exercise the muscles in your legs they will deteriorate and you won't have the chance to walk again. So get up and we can work on it okay." Meredith tried to stay calm but she was going to lose it and fast.

"No my life is over, I can never walk again or dance or even stand. I wanna die. Just leave me here and let me die!" June screamed over and over again at Meredith who was standing there ready to yell back. Izzie was standing outside listening to what she was saying, just as Meredith was about to speak Izzie walked into the room.

"June listen to me, I get that you want to die. You think that your life is over, but you lived. Thousands of people died today but you lived. Sure something went wrong but you're still here and you're still breathing." Izzie said to her with teary eyes.

"You know nothing about what I'm going through, you're just like the rest of them." June said bitterly.

"No I'm not like the other doctors; about six months ago I was in a hospital bed just like you. I have cancer and I always will but I am living with it. I have hope that they will find a cure. You have a chance June, we know how to keep you healthy till you can walk again but you need to hope that it will happen. Trust me June you don't want to die." Izzie said grabbing her legs and placing them over the bed and on the ground.

"I don't know how to be this person." June said crying.

"Then let us help you figure it out okay? You just need to take that first step." Izzie said taking the walker behind her and placed it in front of June who took it with both hands.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Kepner does this pillow look clean to you because it doesn't look clean to me, and I thought I told you I want lime jello not strawberry!" Mrs. Gates yelled at April, she had turned into her personal slave in a matter of minutes when they first met. Bailey was walking past when she saw the resident getting bossed around buy the patient and decided to take action.

"Dr. Kepner can I talk to you outside for a moment please?" Bailey asked which was met with a thankful look for April.

"Yes you can, what's the matter Dr. Bailey?" April said to her once they were in the hall.

"Are you a doctor or a nurse?" Bailey said straight out.

"A doctor." April said cautiously.

"Well then act like one and tell that woman that you are a doctor and not a nurse." Bailey said crossing her arms over her chest

"Okay I'll do it." April said marching back into the room and gave the woman a piece of her mind. Bailey looked on from outside and a smile on her face.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I can't believe that the kid just died, she was fine and then..." Charles was speechless after his patient had died out of nowhere.

"It happens sometime Charles, kids are magical but sometime they just die and we don't know why. You did nothing wrong and you remember that." Arizona said to him, this was the worst part of her job.

"How can you do this every day?" Charles asked her.

"It's not always like this, you have to hope that you can save all of them. So that when you do it's an even better feeling. And that feeling you have right now goes away but the feeling after saving them doesn't." Arizona smiled at his before she skated off.

"I hope you're right." Charles said in a quiet voice as he went off to tell the parent what had happened.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Mr. Walker listen to me Dr. Sheppard is an amazing surgeon and I promise you that he will do his best." Jackson explained to a patient that keeps changing his mind whether or not he wants the risky surgery that will save his life.

'I don't want o die." Mr. Walker tried to explain to Jackson.

'I get that. I do. But you have to trust us that we know what we're doing and we will save you. You need this surgery or else you will die. You have to fight and we can help if you give us a chance." Jackson said handing him the forms he needed to sign. With shaky hand Mr. Walker took them and signed on the dotted line.

"You better not kill me." He said trying to laugh.

"We'll do our best." Derek told him just as he was being put under.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Little Grey what are you doing here?" Callie was stumped as to why she was here.

"Please don't call me that, I need to smash something. What you have for me." Lexie was boiling with anger now that the news of Mark and Tedi had sunk in.

'You can break up those cast if you want." Callie held out a hammer to her which Lexie took and started to smash.

"I'm just gonna go, lock up when you're done." Callie said to Lexie who was grunting and smashing like there was no tomorrow. Slowly she backed out of the room leaving Lexie there.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Richard what are you doing here?" Adele asked him when he showed up at her doorstep.

"I need to apologize to you, for everything. For Ellis, and choosing work over you, and drinking again." Richard said, this was a hard thing for him to do.

"Took you long enough." Adele said opening the door to him.

"I can come back?" Richard asked as he picked up his suitcase.

"Yeah you can come back, but I swear if you do this to me again Richard there will be no more chances." Adele said giving him a quick kiss before closing the door after he was in the house.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_Truthfully our hope is never gone because we always end up believing in something that seems impossible over and over again. Without hope where would we be? Depressed waiting for things to end, that's no way to live. We have to believe in a stupid thing like hope because it makes everything seem better._


	15. Sympathy fot the Parents

**Sympathy for the parents**

_Our parent are in charge of raising us right, they hope and pray we turn out like they want. It's scary to think that one day we might turn out like them, especially if they didn't do a very good job. When our parent fail us we are the ones left to figure out what is right and wrong. Facing that alone is scary, and that's when we need them the most._

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Alex what do you want-, "Izzie yelled down the stairs to where she thought her husband was. As she made her way down the stairs Izzie came face to face to someone that wasn't her husband.

"Ahh!"Izzie screamed when she saw the stranger in her house, Alex heard his wife scream so he came running down the stairs without a shirt on to see what the hell was going on.

"Aaron what are you doing here?' Alex questioned once he saw who was in the house.

"Wait Alex you knew this person that broke into our house?" Izzie asked trying to figure out what had taken place.

"Um yeah he's my brother." Alex explained running his hand through his hair.

"Hi Aaron Karev, nice to meet you." Aaron stuck out his hand to a shocked Izzie was shook it.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Meredith in order to stop drinking again I have to apologize to the people that I've hurt the most." Richard told her.

"Okay, I still don't see why I'm here." Meredith asked him as they sat in the board room.

"I have hurt you Meredith, both you and your mother. You were so small when all of this happened but no one took the time to ask what was happening to you. You were left on the side to figure it out on your own, and God knows that your mother wasn't the most mothering type. I know I'm the bad guy in your story and that's okay, but I want you to know that I am so sorry for what I did to you and all that you've been through." Richard said to her as Meredith dried her eyes.

'Thank you Dr. Webber, I appreciate it." Meredith said to him before she walked off trying to process what had just happened.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Bailey how are you doing?" Derek asked her as they stood at the nurses' station in the PEDS section of the hospital.

"Pretty good, Tuck is finally getting along with Ben so that's good. Have you thought about it, babies I mean?" Bailey asked him.

"Yes Meredith and I have talked about it but I don't think she's ready for it just yet. Babies is a big step for her, she thinks she's the child of darkness but really I think she'll be a great mom." Derek told Bailey, the two of them have always had a special relationship.

"You're right; she'd be a great mom." Bailey told him before she left to go check on a patient.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Mark I know this is only to sound really weird seeing that Callie is dating woman now but I have to ask. Are you interested in my girlfriend?" Arizona blushed at the thought but she needed to know the truth of what was going on.

"What? No, don't get me wrong I love Callie I do but not in that way. She's like my Grace from that show Will and Grace. Don't worry Robbins Callie is all yours." Mark said smiling, he was really glad that Callie was happy for the first time in a long time.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Callie wheeled her carryon towards the plane as she took a deep breath. She was visiting her parents and other family for the first time since she started seeing Arizona. Fear, excitement, nerves, joy were all tangled up in the pit of her stomach. Trying to shake them off Callie kept walking until she took her seat and waited for the plane to take off. Before she knew it Callie was in the air overlooking the ground below her. Hoping that all this would go well and it would be worth it.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Tedi is that you?" A young girl called out to Tedi as she was walking around the hospital.

"Oh my God, Cassie is that you?" Tedi ran and hugged the woman that turned out to be her old friend from high school. The two of them kept in through over the years.

"Yeah I'm here, wow look at you. You look great." Cassie pulled away to get a better look at her friend.

"So do you, what are you doing here? I thought you lived in Ohio?" Tedi asked, yes she was glad to see her friend but a little confused as well.

"Oh just visiting an old friend, so tell me about you and Owen. I can't wait to see this boyfriend of yours." Cassie said as Tedi tried not to freak out. Tedi might have mentioned Owen in a few of her emails and how they were going to start their relationship.

"About that, why don't we sit down so I can explain that?" Tedi grabbed onto her friends arm and led her to get something to eat.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Kepner don't lift your hands, they are keeping this man from bleeding out understand?" Owen asked her as she nodded back at him.

"Wow that was amazing." April gushed after they were done saving the patient; she loved the thrill she got when she was in the pi.

"You have the gift of thinking on your feet Kepner, you're good." Owen said to her giving her shoulder a squeeze before he went on to the next patient.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Listen to me, if we don't operate on you right now you will die." Cristina yelled at this old man you wanted to wait for his daughter to get here. The two of them haven't spoken in over ten years.

"My daughter will be here I promise." He reassured them but time was running out.

"Sir I don't think your daughter is coming." Charles tried to break the news to him gently.

"No she'll be here she promises me." The man now had tears in his eyes as he realized that his daughter didn't make it after all.

"I am so sorry sir but we really have to go." Cristina said as she and Charles started to push him to the OR.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Why didn't you tell me you got married?" Aaron yelled at his brother in the hospital lobby. Alex and Izzie had to go to work so Aaron decided to come too, once Izzie left to go to a patient the two brothers were left to with each other.

"Things were different then Aaron." Alex didn't really want to explain the situation to his brother whom he hasn't spoken to in seven years.

"Different how? Are you telling me Izzie didn't know you have a brother and a sister?' Aaron was starting to get angry at his brother. The two of them were complete opposites.

'Izzie was sick okay? Is that what you want to know? That she was dying so we got married, and for your information Izzie didn't know because I don't talk about our past Aaron. I don't want to tell my wife that mom was so screwed up after dad left that I had to steal to provide for us. That I went to juvi because of it. All while you and Amber were in foster care with the nice parents." Alex screamed back at his.

"Things weren't all rainbows and butterflies for us either Alex. All we get for seven years is money in the mail to pay for moms meds, not even a post card. So I come here to see my brother to say that I forgive you for being the worst brother a person can ask for." Aaron yelled but before he knew it Alex connected his fist to his brother's face. The two of them were going at it in the middle of the hospital. Meredith and Izzie were paged to get things under control.

"Alex stop it!" Izzie yelled at him, Alex and Aaron eventually got off each other and went in different directions.

"What was that about?" Meredith asked the man who she learned was Alex's brother.

"Oh just the usual my brother being an ass." Aaron said bluntly.

"Hey that's my friend you're talking about, I'm sure whatever it was Alex and you will get over." Meredith said to him as she was fixing his wounds.

"I doubt that." Aaron said to Meredith before he stared out the window.

"Alex what the hell was that about?" Izzie asked him as she tended to his wounds.

"It was nothing that I wasn't expecting." Alex said before he hissed as Izzie put the disinfectant on his knuckles.

"Sorry, I just hope you know that I'm here if you need to talk." Izzie said before she kissed him and they headed home hand in hand.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"About me and Owen, we're not actually together. I thought we would be once I started to work here but it turns out that he's actually dating someone so I decided that I need to date someone too so I started seeing he plastic surgeon here. That backfired; we ended up breaking up when I caught him with a scrub nurse the other day." Tedi felt embarrassed telling her friend about what was happening to her in her real love life.

'Tedi I am so sorry about your boyfriend cheating on you. But if you want the truth, I never really thought that you and Owen were all that good together." Cassie said truthfully as she hugged her friend.

"Don't be sorry, he was a little bit of a man whore anyway." Tedi said as the two of they broke out into a fit of giggles.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey Lexie can we talk?" Jackson caught up with her just as she was about to head home for the night.

"Yeah of course what's up?" Lexie didn't have a clue what they needed to talk about, unless he was going to break up with her.

"I love you." Jackson blurted out before he knew what he was doing. He had this whole speech to lead up to him saying it to her but all that was thrown out the window when he saw her face.

"You what?" Lexie was shocked to hear that, she didn't know if she felt that way about him yet. Sure she liked Jackson a lot but they weren't all that serious.

'I said I love you and I know that it sort of came out of nowhere but I don't want you to worry. You don't have to say it right now, I don't want you to say it just because I said it. Take your time but know that I do love you." Jackson said as he stared at his stunned girlfriend, at this moment Lexie looked like a deer stuck in a pair of head lights.

"Okay you love me." Lexie said trying to put all the pieces together in her head as she continued to stare at Jackson. Finally Lexie decided that she was okay with it. Out of nowhere she pressed her lips to his. It was just like when they first got together over the holidays. After Jackson realized what she had done he kissed her back.

"Let's go home." Lexie said as she pulled away out of breath with red cheeks and a bonding heart in her chest. They linked arms with one another and walked off into the darkness.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_We probably learn from what our parent did wrong and what they did right. Eventually we forgive them for what they did or didn't do. But we never forget so we try and move on cause who wants to be like out parents for the rest of our lives._


	16. Hook, Line, Sinner

**Hook, Line, Sinner**

_Life is a lot like fishing. We wait till something comes along and bites on our line. We reel it in and hope that it is good. If it's bad we can try and throw it back, but most of the time the hook is stuck. And then we're stuck._

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Book an OR right now Dr. Grey, and hurry." Derek told Lexie as he met a patient with a giant hook through his head on the roof.

"You got it Dr. Sheppard." Lexie yelled as she ran off to book an OR. She really wanted to know what happened but the patient's life always came first.

"Stevens, Karev he came in with a son. You two are in charge of him got it?' Derek said to them on the roof just before he took the father and rushed into surgery.

"Ready for this?" Izzie asked Alex who just nodded at her as they met he son.

_In the OR_

"Dr. Grey you suction the bleeder while me and the team pull this thing out of this man's head okay?" Derek asked her as he put his hands on the hook.

"Yep suction while you pull." Lexie was a little nervous to be doing this all by herself.

"Ready one...two...three." Derek said as they started to pull the hook out, within seconds the hook was out. Only a few minutes later the patients to crash.

"I don't know what happened, I was suctioning the bleeders like you said and then he started to crash." Lexie was terrified that she did something wrong.

"You didn't do anything; his heart couldn't take all the blood loss." Derek said as he removed the mask. The patient was gone; there was nothing that they could do.

"What are you giving up? We have to save him, he has a family." Lexie cried to Derek but he just shook his head.

"Time of death 6:28pm." Derek announced to the silent OR before he scrubbed out.

_Son's room_

"Andy I am so sorry about your dad." Izzie said to him and she and Alex broke the news to him.

"This is my fault, he always tells me to tie the hook extra tight but I didn't this time. He was driving me crazy so to get back at him I didn't tie it tight enough. I killed my father because I didn't tie it tight enough." Andy cried as he explained to Alex and Izzie what happened.

"Andy trust me, this wasn't your fault. It's okay to get mad at your parents. A number of things could have made this happen. Just because you didn't tie it tight enough doesn't mean you killed him. Take it from me, parents aren't the easiest thing to deal with but you can't blame yourself for this okay?" Alex told him as Andy nodded his head. After a bit he fell asleep as Alex and Izzie backed out of his room to leave him alone.

"Could you imagine being on a boat for months on end?" Izzie asked Alex who was still staring at Andy.

"That poor kid thinks that he did this, he'll never be the same." Alex said out loud.

"Listen to me, you did everything right to protect your family. Nothing is wrong with that, your dad is the one who was a mean man not you don't you ever forget that." Izzie told him as she kissed him and stroked his cheek.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking about?" Alex was puzzled that Izzie knew what he was thinking about.

"I know you, plus whenever you get really close to a kid you always think about that." Izzie smiled at him before he took his hand and lead him to an on call room to try and make him feel better.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I have been chief before Dr. Sheppard was done his internship, I should be the one in that office not him." Richard tried to explain to the board.

"I see what you're saying Dr. Webber, you do have more experience than Dr. Sheppard but you are the one that was drinking on the job. Plus there are numerous other things that come up." One of the board members told Richard but was stopped from continuing as Bailey stormed through the door.

"Dr. Webber is the reason why I show up to work. He is the reason why I taught my interns to be the best doctors that they can. He has touched each doctor in this hospital, Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital is his weather he's chief or not. But I can tell you it will be a hundred times better if he was chief." Bailey lectured them before she exited just as fast as she came in.

"We'll think about it Dr. Webber, we'll discuss and get back to you." The same member spoke again and ushered Richard out.

"Bailey what was that?" Richard called for her when he spotted her just down the hall.

"I said the truth, I meant every word I said sir. You will always be the chief to me." Bailey said before she left.

"Only you Bailey, only you." Richard smiled at the doctor who reminded him a lot of himself.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I can't believe that this child stuck twelve different toys up his nose before his parents caught him. What kind of parents do that?" Meredith said to Mark as they started to pull things out of this kid's nose

"Maybe he wanted them to notice him; they were probably too busy for him so he needed to do something that would force them to see him." Mark said as he spoke for personal experience.

"Or he could have wanted to know what they smelt liked." Meredith offered as she tried to lighten the mood as the toys kept coming out of the nose.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Time of death 7:27pm." Tedi called it as the patient on her table died and Tedi had no clue why.

"Dr. Altman I think I know what happened." Cristina offered after thinking hard about the case.

"Please share with us Dr. Yang." Tedi was truly amazed that she figured it out.

"On the patients chart it said that she was allergic to some metals, what if she was allergic to the surgical tools?" Cristina knew it was a long shot but it was worth something.

"That could be it, good work Yang." Tedi felt a sense of pride in the young resident.

"Thank you Dr. Altman." Cristina smiled under her mask, after she scrubbed out the smile was still on her face for the rest of the day.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"How does a person dislocate every joint in their body, can someone explain that to me?" Callie offered as she and Owen started to relocate them.

'I think I heard someone say that she was in the circus." Owen said to his co worker as they got her hip back in place.

"I always loved the circus, up until now." Callie shared with him as she finally got her left shoulder back into place.

'Really? As a kid I was afraid of the elephants so we never went." Owen laughed thinking back on the memories now.

"Elephants seriously?" Callie couldn't believe that the army doctor was afraid of elephants.

"I blame he movie Dumbo, it was scary as a young kid." Owen defended himself as they got the last of the joints back in place.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"You like kids Kepner?" Arizona asked her as they finished up a case.

"They're okay, sure I want kids but I don't think that I could deal with them dying." April said speaking the truth.

"That's always the worst part of it. But you get those cases that really change you, it's amazing." Arizona smiled at her as she explained her job to the young resident.

"That's great for you but not everyone is like that." April said truthfully.

"If only they were the world would be so much more fun." Arizona laughed trying to picture it.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"And then he's like I like your best friend sorry, like that would make me feel better. Can you believe that?" A young teenage girl complained to Charles and Jackson just before her surgery.

"Seriously this is what you talk about?" Charles asked her, they has been listening to her go on and on for about two hours now. It was like she never stopped talking.

"What its important stuff." The girl defended herself as Jackson just stared at her in disbelief.

"Well lucky for all of us that you're needed in the OR right now." Charles said hitting Jackson on the shoulder to snap him out of his daze.

"Is he okay?" The patient asked Charles when she saw Jackson.

"No one really knows anymore." Charles said making her crack a smile.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I don't think you and Owen are a good idea." Meredith blurted to Cristina as they were getting ready to leave.

"Excuse me, who asked you?" Cristina was shocked she actually said that to her.

"He choked you Cristina, he's bad news." Meredith urged her friend.

'You're still upset about that Mer, we got help. I love him so no I am not ending it." Cristina said to her friend.

"I just don't want you to get hurt again like they way you did with Burke." Meredith explained.

"Don't you do this; Burke and I are nothing like me and Owen. If anyone should see that it's you. Every day I deal with you and McDreamy but when I'm happy you have an issue with it. How is that fair? You get to be happy but I don't, I'm stuck on the side." Cristina told her.

"Cristina." Meredith called after her as her friend left the locker room almost in tears.

'What did I do?" Meredith asked herself out loud as she left not knowing here Cristina was.

Cristina ran to the one place where she felt like nothing could touch her. A place that was completely hers and Owens, the vent. As the air rushed up Cristina let her few tears out and took a deep breath.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_Like I said before, we can try and throw it back. But if we can't then we do our best to deal with it, who knows it could be the best thing that ever happened to us. If it isn't we cast off again and wait for another bite._


	17. How insensitive

**How Insensitive**

_Doctors are needed to have bedside manner, and trust me that can be hard. Dealing with both crazy patients and their even crazier families can give anyone a headache. It can drive anyone insane, so every once in a while we snap, it isn't that hard to do. We all do it._

Cristina ran to the nearest on call room in tears as she took her pager off her pants with shaking fingers. Somehow she managed to page he one person she needed in this moment the most. Owen.

"What's wrong? Cristina what happened?" Owen ran into the on call room at her 911 page, what he found in the room was his girlfriend in tears which is a sight that always broke his heart.

"The little girl lost her mom and it made me realize how much I miss my dad." Cristina said to him as she got up and walked across the room to waiting arms. When she was finally in them Owen held her close as she sobbed harder and harder. Owen had never seen her like this.

"Cristina shh its okay just breathe." Owen said rubbing her back trying to get her to calm down.

Outside the on call room Tedi stood there shocked at what she was hearing, to her Cristina always came across as a robot but after this she knew there was a whole other side to Cristina Yang. Tedi didn't know what was keeping her there but somehow she couldn't leave not after what she heard. Listening to Cristina cry made tears come to Tedi's eyes.

**GERYS' ANATOMY**

"She's my best friend of course I'm going to tell her what I think about her boyfriend. She knows that she judged me and you but when I do it she freaks out at me and we get into this big fight." Meredith explained to her husband when they were in bed together.

"Meredith have you ever thought that Cristina has found her McDreamy, she was broken after Burke left her and now she has Owen. This is a big step for her she needs her person right now and you go and tell her that she and Owen aren't good together." Derek told her while he held her.

"I hate it when you're right." Meredith sighed as she felt her heart break for Cristina.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Sloan, Dr. Sloan!" Bailey yelled at Mark who appeared to be in a day dream staring at Lexie.

'What was that Bailey?" Mark asked her when she finally got through to him.

"You need to get over her, she is happy Sloan you at least owe her that." Bailey said to him.

'I don't owe her anything; she left me then chose Avery and now I'm just stuck here." Mark said ot Bailey who was shocked to hear that he actually cared about her.

"Then do it for yourself, do it so that you're happy because everyone needs that." Bailey said that but then suddenly it was like a switch and Bailey was all business again.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"You're good Avery, just like you're namesake." Richard told after they did a surgery together.

'Dr. Webber I know that you are my boss but I have to say that I am the reason that I am good. Not because of my last name not because of an award. I did that research; I preformed that surgery with you. All my last name is five letter, they mean nothing." Jackson said to him before he walked off to go check on a patient. He was still in disbelief that it actually happened; he actually said those things to the ex-chief of hospital.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Lexie you do know that Mark still loves you." Callie said cornering her in the stairwell.

"Dr. Torres please don't do this." Lexie was practically begging Callie to stop before she even started.

"I know that Mark can be a whore trust me I know that, but he was different around you Lexie. At least give him a chance to say what he needs to say to your face." Callie said to her realizing that Lexie had tears in her eyes.

"I love Jackson I do, but Mark is like this thing and every time I see him or someone talks to me about him my heart leaps into my cheat and I don't know what that is because it only happens with him." Lexie said to her and out loud for the first time.

"That's because you love Mark, it's your body's way of telling you that you need to choose between Mark or Jackson. You can't love both of them all you're doing is hurting them and you." Callie said to her before she let Lexie leave shocked at what Lexie told her.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Iz remember a while back about how you wanted to have a baby?" Alex didn't really know how to go about this but he was going to try.

'I get it Alex, you don't want babies or maybe you wish that we could have them the normal way. Trust me I wish that we could do it the normal way but we can't so please at least think about it." Izzie said as tear streamed down her cheeks at the thought of having a baby.

"I have thought about it and you're right I do wish that we could do it like everybody else but that doesn't mean our baby won't be perfect." Alex said as he held her.

"Are you saying that you don't want a baby?" Izzie prayed that h would say no but honestly she wasn't sure.

"No I'm saying I want our baby Iz, let's do this." Alex didn't know why but he truly wanted a baby, someone that was both his and Izzie's.

"Okay let's go get me implanted." Izzie said smiling at him as the clasped their hands together once again.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Okay you two, welcome to the NICU. I have to say that this is one of the saddest places in the hospital. A lot of these babies won't be going home. Today you are going to just help out with anything youcan." Arizona smiled at Charles and April who looked a little overwhelmed.

"Did you hear about Stevens and Karev?" Charles asked his girlfriend as they each held a tiny baby in their arms.

"No what's happening with them now?' April wanted to know what was happening, she also couldn't take her eyes off Charles. The two of them were really going strong now.

"They went to see the fertility specialist this morning." Charles said he was happy for Izzie, she was finally get her life back.

"How do you know that?" April was happy for them but she knew it would be an uphill battle to actually get pregnant.

"I overheard them in the halls, have you ever thought about it?" Charles asked her.

"What babies? Yeah, I think every girl does. I know that I want kids." April said to him, she couldn't help but picture their own babies.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_This doesn't make us insensitive. It's hard to do but we doctors have to understand we talk to these people on what could turn out to be the worst day of their lives or the last. We learn to shove our feeling down in some dark place till they come bursting out for the world to see. _


	18. Shiny, Happy People

**Shiny Happy People**

_Is the glass half full or half empty? Do you live in the past or love the thought of tomorrow? Depending on who you ask you'll get a different answer. If you ask a person like me I'll be the first to tell you that the glass is half empty. And I really don't understand how people can see it half full._

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Listen to me Dr. Percy things could always be worse. That's my saying, there is somebody out there that always worse of then you." Charles happy go lucky patient said to him.

"You do realize that this surgery could kill you right? You look pretty worse off to me." Charles considered himself an optimist but this guy was like the king of looking on the bright side.

"Hey at least I'm not dead yet." The patient said laughing; Charles tried not to roll his eyes. At first it wasn't that bad to deal with but now he was going to lose it.

"How can you be happy all the time?" Charles said before he could stop himself.

"Well I figure that it's better than being afraid to live. You're a doctor you know what the body can be pushed to do things, so why can't the mind?' The patient said to him before he was put under.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I can guarantee you that I will die on the table, just you watch. I'm calling it." Jackson's patient said grumbling to him as he was being wheeled to the OR

"You do realize that you're saying you're going to die right?" Jackson asked him, this guy was like the king of negativity.

"With my track record you bet your lucky stars that I am." The guy sighed as he climbed onto the operating table.

"You should look on the bright side; you never know what's going to happen." Jackson told him once again he has been trying to get this guy to see the glass half full all day. Nothing seemed to have worked.

"Like I told you before, why be disappointed when life fails you. If you aim low you can always do better." The guy said before the mask was put on his face and everything faded him to black.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"You're such a brat Meagan!" Lexie's patient Samantha screamed at her twin sister.

"I'm giving you a kidney; you shouldn't be talking to me like that." Meagan said to her older sister.

"Oh sure that the only thing you have to say to me right? Well if I had it my way we wouldn't be a match." Samantha was sick of her lousy sister.

'Listen to me you two; I have three sisters I know what it's like to deal with them. You two seem to love each other though, Samantha you should be glad that your sister is saving your life. Meagan you should be honoured that your giving her your kidney but honestly she is sick give her a break." April said to the girls which shut them right up.

"That's BS and both of us know it." Samantha and Meagan laughed together for the first time in a while. The two sisters looked at each other with a meaningful glance as they grabbed each other's hand and were wheeled off to do the transplant.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Bailey you were Cristina's resident right?" Owen asked her, Owen wasn't going to lie Bailey scared him a little.

"Yes but what does this information have to do with you and me and this conversation?" Bailey asked the trauma attending standing before her.

"I need you to explain something about her to me." Owen asked her, Derek tried but that didn't work well, Meredith didn't like him so this was his last resort.

"Why would I talk about Cristina Yang?' Bailey asked him again turning to face him.

"I love her and there's just something I can't put together." Owen confessed to her.

"Cristina is intense, she comes off as cold hearted but she really isn't, she has trust issues more with men, she rarely talks about her past, she is driven, hard headed, and can be a big pain in the ass. She doesn't let many people in for fear that they will leave her. Anything else Dr. Hunt?" Bailey asked him before grabbing a chart.

"No thank you Bailey." Owen said to her as she walked off shaking her head

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I know crazy trust me I so, I've lived with crazy, dated crazy, hell my wife was a little crazy. This kid is not crazy. Just let me figure this out." Alex told Derek and Arizona about their patient Taylor. She was a young girl on every medication in the book to treat paranoid people. Her parent brought her in after she tried to scratch her mother's eyes out.

"Okay Karev I believe you. Tell me what you found out in about thirty minutes." Arizona told him as he nodded before running to find out what was wrong with Taylor.

_Three hour later_

"I don't understand what happened; she wasn't crazy I found out what was wrong." Alex stammered, Taylor had just died and Alex felt somehow responsible.

"I think it was the previous drugs she was on that were still in her system. They probably made her body shut down." Arizona said to him. They had found out that Taylor had a small hole in her ear that made every noise extremely loud, the surgery was a success but soon after her organs started to shut down. She was brain dead in two hours.

"We saved her though, that's crap. All of this is crap." Alex said storming off, he was just so angry. This case really got to him, Taylor brought up a past that Alex wasn't comfortable with.

"Karev...Alex!" Derek called after him but Alex ignored him and continued walking.

"The best one's always get too close to one patient or another." Arizona said to Derek who simply nodded.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Webber can I ask you something?" Tedi approached Richard when she spotted him in the hall.

"Sure Dr. Altman what can I do for you?" Richard smiled at her, Tedi was a great addition to the hospital Richard thought.

"I need to know why you hired me.' Tedi asked, ever since Derek had become chief Tedi felt like she was second best with what he thought of her.

"I hired you because of your talent Dr. Altman." Richard stated simply.

"That's it really? There are thousands of people out there better than I am." Tedi sighed running her fingers through her long blond hair.

"You have a fire, a love for what you do and no one can take that away from you. No matter how hard that they try." Richard said to her giving her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I get it now." Meredith said to Cristina who was still wasn't talking to her after their fight.

"You have found you're McDreamy, and you're not sure what to do. And I go and tell you that I don' like the guy, I'm your person Cristina. I should've been on your side, been your cheerleader instead I torn you down when you were rebuilding what Burke broke. For that I am so sorry, please forgive me." Meredith said to her best friend, Cristina look at her with a smirk on her face.

"I am so not hugging you after that, but she I forgive you. Thank you for getting it." Cristina said to the one person who truly got her.

"As long as you're happy." Meredith said swallowing her pride to be there for her friend that needed her most.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"How was work?" Izzie asked Alex when they were lying in bed together.

"I lost a kid today." Alex said truthfully.

"How did that happen?" Izzie said to him as her fingers traced patterns on his chest.

"Organ failure from all the anti-anxiety pills she was taking which she didn't need. Everyone thought that she was crazy." Alex said looking off into space.

"Alex what is this really about?" Izzie knew that something was wrong with her husband.

"How could she do that? Her kids were in there but no she was too much of a nutcase after that basstard left her that she fell off the deep end. Did she even care about us?" Alex tried to hide his tears from his wife but Izzie saw them, smiling at him sadly she wiped them away.

"Alex this girl wasn't your mom, or Rebecca. You helped her, you helped all of them. You can't save everyone." Izzie said to him as he kissed her and fell asleep.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_Maybe it all depends on your view of how life works. The glass half full people see things differently than I do, I should probably try and see it their way. If I did I would turn into one of those shiny happy types and let's face it, that's not me. No matter how hard I try._


	19. Sanctuary

**Sanctuary**

_I was raised here, I learned to walk in these halls, I coloured pictures in the gallery, took my naps in the on call rooms. The staff was my family, the hospital was my kingdom. That is before all this happened. Now that's feeling is gone and may never return._

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"You do realize that there could be a little person inside you right now?' Alex asked Izzie as they were making their way towards the elevator.

"That's actually very creepy, thanks for that." Izzie laughed, she had thought about the fact that she could be carrying his child at this very moment. They would find out tonight if they were going to have a baby.

"No problem, I can't wait to find out." Alex was acting like a child before Christmas Eve.

"You do realize that I might not be pregnant right?" Izzie asked him, she knew she would feel terrible if she wasn't pregnant.

"Hey that's okay too, we can always try again, there's no rush." Alex said to her as they finally got into the elevator.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey Dr. Sheppard can Dr. Kepner and I ask your opinion on something?" Meredith asked her husband as they entered his office.

"Yeah go ahead, what is it?" Derek asked them.

"It's about a case we want to know if the hospital could afford to do this procedure." April stated as she started to go into more about the case at hand.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Okay Dr. Hunt are you almost done on your end?' Tedi asked him. She, Owen, and Cristina were all in the OR together working on a patient who got stabbed multiple times, one was to the chest.

"Almost done here, just suctioning the last of the bleeders." Owen said to her through his mask.

"Same here, Dr. Yang would you like to close?" Tedi asked Cristina who had been her extra set of hand the whole time.

"That would be great Dr. Altman." Cristina said smiling under her mask.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Avery we need more bandage upstairs." A nurse said to Jackson who was nearing a supply closet.

"I can bring them up in just a few minutes." Jackson smiled at her, today was turning out to be a great day overall.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I just don't understand how you can be a PEDS surgeon and you don't a child of your own." Callie said to her as they fought around the paediatric floor.

'Callie I thought we were dropping this?" Arizona said starting to get frustrated.

"I want a baby Arizona. When I close my eyes I see this cute baby that is ours. If you don't want a baby then..." Callie didn't want to think about the possibility of not being with Arizona.

"What then we're through? Because I don't want a baby, if you want to break up because of that fine we're done." Arizona said before she turned on her happy face to deal with a patient with Callie.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Come on! Really today of all days the highway is at a standstill!" Lexie cursed herself; she had been behind going crazy ever since her alarm didn't go off in the morning. Now she was stuck in traffic pounding her fist against the steeling wheel. She took a deep breath, which didn't really help anything so she decided to turn on the radio and listen to music and wait.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"How's your meal coming sir?' A young waitress asked Richard as he was half way through his lunch.

'It is amazing thank you so much." Richard said to her lounging back in his chair just enjoying the day. He turned to look out the window, everything was just so bright and shiny out today, like nothing could go wrong.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Bailey I'll need your help later with a case. If you could meet me up in room 2713 in about two hours that would be great." Mark yelled to Bailey who was passing by.

"Why don't we just do it now?" Bailey questioned him.

"I'm on my way to the OR right now so that wouldn't work." Mark explained to her as her boarded the elevator.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Where are the damn IV bags?" Charles cursed himself while he was in the supply closet looking for them. They were low in the pit so he offered to go and get some. Suddenly he heard the door slam shut, Charles turned around to see who was there but the sight shocked him.

**BAM**

The sound of a gun filled the hospital while Charles laid in a pool of his own blood, pain going through him. Looking himself over he saw that he was shot in the stomach and was losing a lot of blood. Before he could do anything else everything faded to black.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"What the hell was that?" Derek yelled after hearing the gun shot, Meredith, April, and himself were all standing on the bridge when the gun went off. Derek instinctively pulled Meredith behind him. Out of the corner of his eye Derek saw the shooter.

"Listen to me you don't have to do this, just leave now." Derek tried talking to them but before the shooter could say anything she pulled the trigger. Within seconds the chief of surgery went down.

"Derek! Oh God." Meredith screamed trying to get out of April's grasp, April had tears streaming down her face when she saw who was doing this.

"Meredith you go get out of here you will get killed." April yelled at her, somehow Meredith got out of her grip and ran towards Derek. The shooter was gone now and had moved on to find someone else.

"Meredith get out of her before she gets you to." Derek said to her, he had been shot in the leg and was losing a lot of blood. Carefully Meredith applied pressure.

"No you can't die okay? I pick you, I chose you don't die please don't die." Meredith yelled at him as Derek began to close his eyes.

"What do we do? Oh God what do we do?" April asked in shocked what had just taken place.

"April call 911 and tell them what happened, I'm going to tie Derek's wound off and take him to his office and see what I can do there." Meredith barked at her as tears fell onto Derek's chest.

"Okay I'll go." April said as she walked to the chief's office to report this.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Izzie stay here." Alex said to his wife as they heard the gunshot.

"No I'm going with you." Izzie told him in a serious tone.

"Izzie please just stay here and wait for me to get back." Alex begged her as he left to go see what was going on. Without him knowing Izzie followed him staying behind him he whole time.

"Dr. Stevens is that you? I did all this so I could see you again. I know you and I have had our difference but we can get through them right? You are one of the reason I came back, I hope you know that. I have wanted to do this since we first met and now I finally get the chance." A familiar voice called form the distance. Alex and Izzie both turned around to see who was calling after her.

"What are you doing here?" Izzie asked, but before she got an answer a gun was raised. Alex saw it before Izzie did so he lunged forward taking Izzie to the ground. Slowing he rolled off of her. Izzie glanced down to see that she was covered in blood; she didn't think that it was hers. As soon as Izzie found that she wasn't the injured one her eyes fell to where the shooter had been standing which was now empty. Finally she looked over at Alex whose chest was covered in blood.

"Alex! Alex wake up!' Izzie shook him until she learned that Alex was the one that had been shot. In an instant her whole world changed, now Izzie was desperately trying to stop Alex from losing anymore blood. Doing what she thought was best Izzie left to go find Cristina. On her way down the hall Izzie heard footsteps behind her. Her heart rate started to race.

"Stevens is that you? The hospital is in lockdown you can't be walking around." Mark approached her, once he did he saw that she was covered in blood.

"What are you doing here?" Izzie fired back at him, she was in shock.

"Looking for people, is that your blood? Have you been shot?" Mark looked her over.

"No-no its Alex's. He was shot, oh God I just left him there. I'm trying to find Cristina he was shot in the chest." Izzie ran her hand through her hair covering it in blood.

"Okay listen to me I will go with Karev, you go and find Cristina." Mark told her looking at her brown eyes. She looked so lost and sad, it broke his heart.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Ready to take the patient to ICU?" Tedi asked Owen who nodded his head. Cristina was scrubbing out as they started to push the patient away. That's when they heard the first shot and then the hospital was locked down.

"What the hell was that?" Tedi asked shocked to ever hear that sound again.

"I thought you'd know the sound of gunshots by now, come on we have to get the patient to the ICU." Owen told her as they continued to push him to safety.

"We survived a war Owen, and now this person is here shooting up a hospital. We're not getting into the ICU now. We have to get out of here." Tedi told him, as she tried to ignore the fear creeping up inside her.

"Yeah, yeah you're right come on we can get down on the elevator." Owen said as they boarded the elevator. He prayed that Cristina would stay in a safe place or maybe she made it out before he second shot went off.

"Finally, that felt like the longest elevator ride of my life." Tedi said as they exited the hospital still wheeling the patient to safety. She could see Owen out of the corner of her eye; he was looking for something, no someone.

"She's still in there." Tedi told him and all Owen could do was nod. Cristina was still in the hospital.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

As soon as Jackson heard the gunshots he ran to the nearest room he could find. This happened to be a supply closet. Quickly he shut the door and tried to catch his breath, that's when he saw the blood.

"Oh God what the hell?" Jackson asked out loud as he out closer and closer to the source of all this bleeding. He saw his long time friend Charles lying there barley alive.

"Jackson is that you?" Charles managed to say. Jackson ran to his side pressing the bandages he still had in his hand to the wound on his stomach. .

"It's okay everything is going to be okay alright? You are going to be fine." Jackson said to him trying to calm his friend down, but in reality things weren't looking good. Jackson prayed that someone who would know what to do would find them soon.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Bailey knew it was dangerous to be walking around the hospital when a crazy person with a gun was on the loose but she had nowhere to go. That when she found and unlocked supply closet. Slowly she opened the door and the sight she found was like nothing she expected.

"Don't shoot!" Jackson yelled as the footsteps he heard got closer and closer.

"It's okay." Bailey said to him as she walked over to the two doctors. One was on the ground shot and the other one was pressed blood soaked bandages to the wound.

"Okay listen o me Charles I am going to look at your wound. Jackson I want you to give him some oxygen from the portable machine in the corner then I want you to hold him down." Bailey instructed them, she could not give into the fear she was feeling right now. No she had to save Charles.

"Why do I need to hold him down?" Jackson asked once they oxygen was hooked up.

"Because this is going to hurt...a lot." Bailey said as she snapped on a pair of gloves and slowly removed the bandages.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Richard was sitting there in the diner just enjoying his meal when a bunch of police, firefighters, ambulances', even SWAT went rushing in the direction of the hospital.

"What the heck happened?" Richard asked anyone who would answer him.

"Didn't you hear, Seattle Mercy West Hospital is under attack. I hear people are still stuck." A young woman said to Richard, he didn't even thank her. He just threw some money on the table, grabbed his coat and ran to his car. Richard didn't know how he managed in but somehow he got to the hospital.

"Excuse me sir but you can't pass this line." A police officer said to him.

"You don't understand that is my hospital. I just need to know if any doctor were hurt. Are the doctor out yet?" Richard yelled at the man

"Sir calm down, this is a very stressful situation I get that. Right now we are getting people out floor by floor, room by room. The rules state this not me. All I can tell you is that we are doing the best we can." The man said in a serious tone. Richard sighed longing to know who was okay and who needed his help.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Lexie had been stuck in traffic for a good twenty minutes when she heard the alert on the radio.

"Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital had been put under attack by the hands of an unknown shooter." The words said took Lexie breath away. She started to back up her car getting honks from the other cars. At this point she was hyperventilating and driving the fastest she could. When she finally got to the hospital Lexie jumped out of her car and towards the hospital.

"Dr. Grey is that you? Oh thank the Lord that you're okay." Richard said to her as soon he spotted her, she looked like she was in shock at what was happening.

"Is anyone else out? Do you- do you know who has been shot?' Lexie asked praying that Mark wasn't hurt, and Jackson of course she wanted Jackson to be okay.

"Hunt and Altman are out but no one has heard anything else." Richard saw that she was crying and pulled her into a hug.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"That was a gunshot, what do we do?" Arizona asked her ex-girlfriend.

"We just follow what we were trained to do. Lock down the floor and wait to be released." Callie said to her, quickly she shut down the floor wiping the stray tears that had fallen onto her face.

"I want my mom!" A little girl no older than six cried to Callie. Callie picked the little girl up and rocked her.

"I know you do but they'll be back really soon." Callie tried to soothe the child but nothing was working. Arizona was her distress so she walked over and knelt down next to the child.

"Hey Hannah have you ever played red light green light?" Arizona asked one of her patients who just nodded her little head.

"Well your parents are playing that with the hospital right now. I promise that it'll turn green real soon okay?" Arizona said to the little girl as the gathered all the kids in the playroom so they could wait to be evacuated. To think that today was going so good.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_I'll tell you again, this place was my kingdom, I walked these halls, coloured in the gallery, napped in the on call rooms. These people were my family. That was how I felt before all of this happened, before my sanctuary fell apart. And I don't know if I'll even get it back to where it was._


	20. Death and all his friends

**Death And All His Friends**

_Alex-Fear, we all have it sometime or another. Spiders, needles, small spaces are logical and common fears. But what few realize is what we are all most afraid of is dying. Leaving the people we love behind as we go into the light. That's in the back of our minds and until death and fear are right in your face it stays there._

**GREY'S NATOMY**

Izzie wondered through the halls of the hospital looking for Cristina and as she thought Cristina was in the one place that made the most sense. The OR, she was just sitting there waiting.

"Izzie what are you doing here?" Cristina asked her as the blonde entered the room covered in blood.

"I need your help, and I know that you don't like me that much but please do this for me. Reed is lose the hospital shooting people" Izzie begged of her not realizing that she was crying. The shooter was their co worker from Mercy West, even though Izzie never like Reed she never thought she was capable of this.

"Okay I'll do it. Just tell me what happened. Have you been shot?" Cristina hopped off the table to look at her friend.

"No it's not my blood. It's Alex he was shot in the chest and Mark is with him now and I don't know what to do but you will. So please save my husband." Izzie said to her in a voice that sounded so broken and defeated.

"Well bring Alex here and I'll see what I can do okay? I will do my best Izzie but I am not promising anything." Cristina said the woman that stood before her, she walked to the scrub room as Izzie paged Mark letting him know that Alex was needed in the OR.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Look at that Karev; you're going to the OR. Don't worry about it Yang is good." Mark talked to him even though Alex had been out for a while. Mark had already transfused his blood and was trying to stop the bleeding. That's when Alex tried to say something.

"Iz- where is Izzie?' Alex said breathlessly, he was in so much pain but he couldn't find his wife.

"She's in the OR Karev don't worry she's okay. Now let's get you fixed up and then you can see her." Mark told him as he quickly picked Alex up and put him on a nearby gurney. The squeaky wheels were the only noise that filled the halls as Mark made his way to the OR. Once they got there and Alex set up Cristina told Mark to go in.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cristina asked Izzie when she saw her reach for a mask.

"I'm going in there too." Izzie told her in a strong voice.

"No I can't do this if you're in there with your sad don't kill Alex look all over your face." Cristina told her but Izzie continued.

"He's my husband I have to be in there with him.

"With that in mind do you want me to kill him? He is the only one you have other than me and Mer don't make me kill him. Izzie if you want me to do this sit on the floor, don't come in or even look or I will stop operating" Cristina said to her as she wiped the few tears off her cheeks and entered her OR getting ready to cut open Evil Spawn.

"You got this Yang. I'm right here if you need me." Mark said to her as she made the first cut.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Come on April we have to get Derek stable." Meredith told the other resident.

"Okay let's go to his office, there is a supply room across the hall. I'll get supplies while you clean him up." April stated as she ran off hoping that she and Meredith didn't kill the chief of surgery. After a while Derek was finally stable and was asleep on his desk.

"Derek are you awake?' Meredith kissed her husband who had almost died.

"What? I'm up I'm up." Derek mumbled slowly opening his eyes.

'I want your babies Derek Sheppard. Even if they will be all chatty and have perfect hair." Meredith said making Derek laugh but wince in pain.

"Okay then." Derek said drifting back to sleep. Meredith kissed him one last time and that's when she heard April sniffle

"April what's wrong?' Meredith asked now looking at her and she saw that April was silently sobbing.

"My-my best friend is shooting up a hospital. Wow I never thought I would ever say that. And I don't know where on earth Charles is and if he's okay. The person I told everything to is waving a gun around killing people." April cried and all Meredith could do was grab her hand showing her that she was here for April and wasn't going anywhere.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"She's still in there Tedi." Owen said running his hands threw his hair.

"I know, you can save her you know." Tedi said as she got an idea. She distracted the cops as Owen spilled through the hospital doors.

"Okay, good luck." Tedi told Owen as he entered the hospital for a second time, this time looking for Cristina. Owen quickly ran up to the place he knew she was in last. When he found it Owen took a deep breath hoping that Cristina was in there waiting for him. Slowly he opened the door to the scrub room.

"Dr. Hunt what are you doing here? Thank God you're here Alex was shot by Reed, Cristina is in there with Sloan trying to save him. She told me not to look" Izzie asked looking up at him from the floor. The past few hours were the longest of her life.

"Yeah, yeah I can see that. It seems like everything is going well, I'll just go in and see if she needs a hand. Cristina was right you should just stay there." Owen said as he grabbed a mask.

"You're not scrubbing in?" Izzie questioned him, he was talking weird, it was freaking her out.

"I'll come back if I need to." With that Owen entered the OR. Cristina didn't dare move her head when she heard the doors slide open but when she heard that voice it gave her some comfort.

"Hey talk to me." Owen said as he saw Cristina with a gun held to her head. It took all his strength not to run to her right now.

"Owen..." Cristina breathed, she had been operating like this for the past three hours and Reed was getting angrier.

"I'm right here Cristina, right here." Owen told her as he saw the gun shaking in Reed's hands.

"I told you to kill him." Reed finally spoke as she moved the gun closer to Cristina's head. Cristina whimpered when she did this.

"Hey talk to me maybe I can help." Owen said to her and Cristina continued.

"He needs to die so Stevens will have nothing left just like me. She's the reason why I got fired." Reed said all of this made sense to her in her head.

"No I remember why the chief let you go, you didn't take a course. You don't have to do this Dr. Adamson." Owen said, he had gone through these types of things in the army.

"Lies, and now she has to kill him!" Reed yelled making Cristina cry out and all Mark could do was watch stuck in one place with fear.

"Owen I can't stop I can't do that to her." Cristina said to him knowing Izzie wouldn't make it if Alex wasn't okay.

"I know it'll be okay I promise." Owen never heard Cristina like this before, she sounded so broken.

"I will give you three seconds to kill him or I kill you." Reed said rubbing the gun up and sown on Cristina cheek as tears spilled over her eyes.

"That is the woman that I love, you touch her, you kill her and I will kill you if it's the last thing that I do." Owen said in a way that took everyone in the room back,

"All I want is for Alex Karev to die, so maybe I kill you first then her then Karev. So you stay back. I deserve justice and I will get that today" Reed said turning to Owen would desperately wanted to move. That's when the scrub room doors slid open.

"Kill me." Izzie said in a shaky voice spotting Alex on the table.

"Izzie don't." Cristina sighed as the gun moved her neck ever so slightly.

"I'm the one you really want. You want me to pay, you want to win kill me. I have already gotten sick, lost my best friend I might lose the man I love so the only thing I have left is my life. You can take that." Izzie said crying as the gun pointed to her.

"Izzie please stop." Cristina begged of her.

"Please tell Alex that I love him and I'll be okay. Promise me that you'll take care of him." Izzie asked the ultimate thing of Cristina.

"No, no, no don't do this." Cristina yelled as Reed raised the gun once again. Owen saw what was going to happen so he ran for the gun making it go off and Cristina to yell. After Owen fell to the ground and blood surrounded him Reed waited. Mark hatched a plan and put it to work; he unplugged the monitor on Alex showing Cristina carefully.

"Owen NO! Look I'm stopping!" Cristina declared as she took as hand out of Alex's chest and raised them in the air.

'What? Please don't do this." Izzie cried out.

"Listen he will die in the next few seconds you can see it if you watch the screen. All of his blood will pump into his chest and he will die." Mark said hoping that this worked.

"Please don't stop!" Izzie fell to the floor.

"Shut up Stevens!" Mark yelled at her, fine Alex "Flat lined" and Izzie's sobs filled the room

"Nononononono Alex no." Izzie cried over and over again.

"You can go now you did it he's dead." Cristina said to Reed and with that she left the OR.

"Sloan I need him back on the monitor." Cristina called to him and he reattached the wires.

'What I don't understand." Izzie said picking herself up to her knees.

"Izzie is Owen dead? Dr. Stevens is Owen dead?" Cristina yelled at her as she crawled over and checked.

'No he's still alive, the bullet hit his shoulder but I think he'll be fine." Izzie told her as she heard the beeping of the monitor again

"Okay take him to the other OR and take that bullet out." Cristina barked at her as she went back to saving Alex.

"Thank you." Izzie said as she left with Owen.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Listen Avery this packing isn't holing so we have to take Charles to the OR so I can save him got it?" Bailey asked of him, by now her hands were covered in blood and Charles was barely holding on.

"How are we going to get there?" Jackson asked her, Charles was a big guy there was no way that the two of them could carry him to the OR.

"We'll have to drag him on a sheet, hand me the one behind you." Slowly but surely the two of them dragged Charles to the elevator leaving a trail of blood behind them.

"Why isn't the elevator here?" Jackson asked after a few seconds of waiting, he knew that his friend didn't have much time left.

"There's a hum when the elevator is on. It makes a hum, and there is no hum. The elevators aren't working; we need the elevator to work to go to the OR! Turn them on! I need to get to the OR! DAMN IT DAMN IT!" Bailey yelled as she realized that the police turned the elevators off, quietly she stood to the side and cried letting it all out for a second.

"I'm dying now aren't I?" Charles asked as he pulled the mask off his face, by now he had expected the fact.

"Yes you are Charles. You are dying I don't want you to be scared, I don't want you to be worried me and Jackson will be here the whole time okay?"Bailey said taking his hand and Jackson's in her own.

"Jackson I need you to do something for me okay?" Charles asked him, he knew he was about to die but there was one thing left he needed to be done.

"What? Whatever it is I'll do it." Jackson hated to see this but he needed to do whatever his friend wanted.

"When this is over can you find April and tell her what happened? Tell her I loved her, I was going to tell her tonight but it looks like I'm not going to be able to. Tell her I'll be okay and I want her to be happy okay?" Charles cried thinking of what April would do once she found out.

"Okay I'll do it." Jackson said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Dr. Bailey before I die I want you to know that I knew I was your fav-"Charles died mid sentence, Bailey took her hand and closed his eyes. Grabbing his hand once again she sat there with Jackson and waited for this to be over. That's when they heard the gunshot that came from the OR.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

The third gunshot went off and everyone outside heard it, Lexie, Richard and Tedi were all sitting together waiting.

"I hope that wasn't anyone we know." Lexie said begging God to make sure Jackson and mark were okay.

"That was probably Owen, either the shooter was taken down or Owen has been hit." Tedi said in a voice with no expression. It was the one thing she felt like she could control.

"Maybe, or maybe it was Derek. He might have talked to the shooter." Richard offered as they all just sat on the curb and waited.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I'm fine." Owen told Izzie once again as she tried to clean up his shoulder.

"You were just shot now sit down and let me do my job." Izzie yelled at him.

"I have to go help Cristina!" Owen yelled trying to get up again but Izzie shoved him back down.

"Listen I could be pregnant right now, so please sit down and let me help you. I was suppose to have a baby with Alex and I may not have him but I can help you. So shut up and let me help!" Izzie yelled, Owen was shocked he had no idea that Izzie and Alex might be having a baby.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"You know what I am sick of this I'm going in to save my hospital." Richard declared picking himself up off the curb and marched into the hospital on a hunt for the shooter. He finally found her in the locker room.

"Dr. Adamson I should have known." Richard said as he sat down beside her.

"I could kill you right now." Reed told him showing him her gun.

"I know you can but I have lived a full life. I have loved and lost, I have saved many lives and I am okay with dying. But I have a question for you, what happens when they kill you. I know that you have a single bullet left. Now you could use it on me and spend the rest of your life in prison or you could do us all a favour including yourself and end this." Richard said to her and with that the last shot rang out leaving Richard in the locker room alone.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Callie and Arizona saw that the police were arriving so they knew that the shooting was over.

'Listen I have to tell you about this super magic smile you have. It was the only thing that kept me together. I made me feel better just looking at you." Callie told her praying that Arizona would say something meaningful back

"I have to go help the kids find their parents." Arizona said praying that she wouldn't start crying. Callie was the one person that saved her from falling apart today so maybe they would work out after all.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

It was finally over; the day from hell was coming to an end. Alex was saved by Cristina and as on his way to another hospital with Izzie by his side.

"I'm here Alex, I'm right here." Izzie told him as she laid next to him in bed, one thing she couldn't get out of her head.

"Excuse me could I get a pregnancy test?" Izzie asked a nurse who smiled at her and handed her one. Izzie walked into the bathroom attached to Alex's room and peed. After waiting three minutes she went back in and looked.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Cristina come on let's go home." Owen led her out of the OR; she hadn't said a word since she saved Alex. They were walking to the scrub room when she finally spoke.

'I just saved Alex Karev from dying." Cristina sounded shocked at what she just said.

"Yes you did, I am so proud of you." Owen said pulling her in.

'You were shot; I thought you were dead when you hit the floor." Cristina said sounding angry.

'Yes but I am fine, Izzie did a god job." Owen said to her

"I thought you were dead, you would have left me do you get that I would have been alone." Cristina said to him hitting his good arm before she collapsed in a sobbing mess.

"It's okay Cristina I am going anywhere I promise you that." Owen said kissing her head, when she was done crying Owen and she walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Derek!" Meredith called out to him as she ran towards him. She was needed to give a statement but right now she wanted to be with her husband when he was transported. When they were finally together they kissed like there was no tomorrow.

'I love you." They said together as the both boarded the ambulance.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"April, April I have to talk to you." Jackson knew this was going to be hard but seeing April search for Charles broke his heart.

'Not now Jackson I have to find Charles." April looked around the parking lot again and again looking for him but there was no sign of him.

"April it's about Charles." Jackson saw the look on her face change.

"No please don't say it." April begged of him not to tear her world apart.

'He died April, but before he did he wanted me to tell you that he loved you, and he was going to be okay. But most importantly he wanted you to be happy." Jackson told her, April fell to his chest and cried. He died, her best friend went crazy got a gun and killed her boyfriend.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Where is he?" Lexie asked anyone, she wanted to see Mark and make sure that he was okay.

"Right here." Jackson said coming up behind her and pulling her into a hug. The whole time Lexie was looking for Mark. When she finally saw him their eyes connected and she let out a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked her.

'Yeah I was outside when it all happened." Lexie said to him.

'Charles is dead." Jackson said to her pulling her into another hug.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Callie!" Arizona called out to her; she ran at the Spanish doctor and caught her lips in a kiss.

"What was that?" Callie asked him.

'I want to have a baby, we will have a lot of babies, life is too short so let's have a baby." Arizona said to her and they kissed again.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_If it doesn't, know that doctors do our very best to save a life. In those times when we do let death happen don't give into the fear of the unknown. Life is unknown, there are ups and downs but somehow we get through it. Bringing people with us and calling it family._


	21. With You I'm Born Again

**With You I'm Born Again**

_Wouldn't all of us love a do over? A second chance to go back and stop ourselves from making all those stupid mistakes. So we can put all the things we learned into action. So we can stop from doing things, or to do them. That way the guilt would just go away._

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Welcome back everyone, today is the first day hat all our doctors are back to work. Just to make sure that everyone is on their best game there is a counsellor that will be meeting with all of you. Finally I want to say that I am stepping down as chief of surgery. Dr. Webber is our chief; he has been our chief and will always be our chief." Derek announced to the crowd of people before him, after getting shot things had been really crazy for the hospital.

"Wow I did not see that coming." Mark said out loud as everyone turned to look at him, including all the residents who were standing beside him.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Okay I know that most of you are here because you are forced to but I would like to thank you anyway. So has anyone done anything interesting since we last met?" The counsellor Andrew asked the group of people including Meredith, Cristina, Alex, Izzie, Lexie, April, and Jackson.

"I had a really good burger the other day from Joe's." Cristina offered, every since the shooting a month and a half ago she hadn't been near the hospital unless Owen was with her.

"Really, I could go for a burger, wanna get one?" Alex asked the others as they all sat in a circle.

"Yeah I could go for a burger." Jackson said to him starting to get up when Lexie interrupted him.

"I read a article in the newspaper about shootings like this. And we were mass murdered. Some might say that it was a terrorist attack but there was nothing political about the shooting. And Reed didn't kill anyone over a period of 30 days so she wasn't a serial killer. Plus she killed that lady walking to the hospital but I don't think that's a second lactation so the truth is we were mass murdered." Lexie said shaking in her seat as everyone looked at her.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I don't get it everyone was cleared to do surgery but me and Cristina who is a nutcase by the way. Just clear me okay? I am fine, no trouble sleeping I am perfectly fine." Izzie said getting angry that she wasn't cleared yet.

'Dr. Stevens I feel that you're not being honestly with what is truly going on." Andrew said to her which made Izzie stand up hitting the table and leave the room.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"How come everyone is cleared but me and Cristina?" Izzie asked he group as they ate the lunch in the tunnels.

"I got cleared last week." Meredith said, she was really worried about her person she hadn't been her regular self in a long time.

"Shut up Mer." Izzie said sitting close to Alex, the two of them have gotten closer together after he got shot.

"I just went to get some lunch and everyone stared at me and then one nurse asked me if I was Reed and then said oh I thought you were killed after shooting up the hospital." April said marching in holding her lunch. The death of both her boyfriend and her best friend but April was taking it as best as she can.

"Yeah don't go there anymore, people just stare at us." Jackson said to her as he made room beside him for her to sit. They were the only people left that were from Mercy West.

"Pack a lunch and keep it in your locker." Lexie instructed as her handed April part of her sandwich, people were starting to like her now.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Okay Dr. Webber this is our last session, and I know that I've cleared you but I think if we just talk things will go well and you can be out of here soon." Andrew told the reinstated chief of surgery.

'Well like I said before I go out two AA meetings a day the nightmares have been getting better, but other than that things are pretty good." Richard said to him, truth is Richard was terrified that after the shooting he would start drinking again.

"How do you feel about Dr. Sheppard quitting this morning?" Andrew asked him as he wrote down what the chief was saying.

"It was unexpected but I think that I can be the chief that I used to be before the drinking." Richard said smiling at the vision he had for the hospital.

"Okay that's it than, you're free to go." Andrew said closing the door behind him.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Fine it's done then." Lexie said to Jackson in front of their patient.

'What are you saying that you're breaking up with me?' Jackson asked her as he replaced the IV bag.

"It obvious that you don't want to be with me any more so yeah I guess we're done."Lexie said exiting the room leaving Jackson with the patient.

"That was rough." The patient said to Jackson who scowled at him and continued to check him over.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Good thing you were already cleared to operate before I got here or this would be a problem." Andrew said to Tedi as she cut him off with a kiss that turned into a very long one.

"Excuse me but I-" Meredith stopped talking when she saw the situation before her eyes.

"Dr, grey I can explain, Tedi was cleared before I got here." Andrew tried to explain to her but, Meredith wasn't having it.

"Oh don't give me that, is this what Izzie or Cristina have to do to get a form from you?" Meredith asked him crossing her arms showing that she meant business.

"No of course not-" Andrew explained as Tedi hid her face , of course this was happening to her right now.

'Forget it." Meredith said slamming the door as Tedi and Andrew continued.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Sheppard you paged me?' Meredith asked when she was paged to a board room to find her husband sitting there.

"Yeah I did, I wanted to talk to you about getting cleared." Derek was one of the first people to get cleared to operate once again.

"Sure what about it?" Meredith was a little confused about what he wanted to talk about.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Derek was worried about his wife who always seemed to be fine but really wasn't.

"Derek trust me I am perfectly okay." Meredith said kissing him on the cheek before she left.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Okay Dr. Kepner how have you been? Better from the last time I saw you?" Andrew asked. The last time he saw April she was being admitted to the nuthouse.

"Yeah I'm fine now." April smiled as she remembered what happened. She and Jackson were down in the pit when this lady didn't know what pills she took. So April went over to Jackson and said that the lady wanted her to kill her. April then started screaming and was admitted where she slept for over 2 days.

"Good to here, did you think about what we talked about?' Andrew asked her, April was one of his tougher cases; her boyfriend was killed by her crazy ex-best friend. That would mess anyone up.

"I did and I know that I couldn't do anything that would have changed what would have happened." April smiled at him.

"April you have PTSD, most of the staff does, it's okay if you freak out every once in a while." Andrew said before he said goodbye to April.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Alex I have to talk to you." Izzie corned him in an on call room, she didn't know how he would take what she was about to tell him.

'What is it? Have you been cleared yet?" Alex asked his wife, Izzie and him were both pretty screwed up after the shooting.

"No I haven't been cleared but I found out something the day you were shot that I haven't told you yet." Izzie sighed, this was harder than she thought.

"Izzie just tell me, I'm not going anywhere." Alex promised her as they sat down on the bed.

"I found out after you were out of surgery that I'm pregnant that was a month ago. Please just say something." Izzie begged of him, she didn't know what they were going to do.

"Okay, so you're pregnant right now?" Alex tried to figure this out in his head.

"Yeah I am." Izzie squeezed his shoulder trying to get him to open up to her.

"That's good, we're having a baby." Alex said smiling now; he was ready for his right?

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Karev nice to see you here again." Andrew said to him, he had made a lot of progress with Alex after he got under his shell of self defence.

"My wife found out that she was having a baby on the day of the shooting." Alex needed a lot of time to get through what happened to him but he knew that he did it to protect Izzie and now the baby.

"Is that what you guys wanted?' Andrew never knew what to expect with Alex.

'I mean we planned it but I didn't think that after everything this could happen." Alex said to the man who got him over getting shot.

"Is that a bad thing that this happened on that day?' Andrew wanted to get to the bottom of this.

'Out of everything bad that has happened this is the one good thing. I can do this." Alex said breathing out a loud breath and left to find Izzie.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Miranda Bailey, how have you been?' Andrew asked the doctor who entered the room next.

"You mean after the fact that I held a boy in my arms as he died." Bailey asked him.

"Bailey you do know that getting over something like that can take years to get over." Andrew told her, they went over this every time they met.

"You try having to deal with going home after that, so I left to go to my parents but before that I saw my boyfriend Ben. But he was out playing golf when the shooting happened so I broke up with him. And now every time I close my eyes I see Charles there." Bailey said to him, she was dealing with this one day at a time.

"Okay that will go away, just give it time." Bailey nodded wiping a tear from her eye and with that she left.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I got cleared." Cristina said to the group when they were all at the nurse station.

'Seriously? Seriously!" Izzie exclaimed, this was just not fair.

"I just got the form now." Cristina knew that she was nowhere near fine, she still couldn't fall asleep without Owen laying beside her.

"Anyway how's the wedding planning going?" April asked d Cristina who smiled and looked down at the ring which she found in Owen pocket the night after the shooting.

"Good we decided to just do it tonight. Mer your house is okay right?" Cristina asked her person who was shocked that Cristina was getting married tonight.

"Tonight? You guys just got engaged." Meredith said dragging Cristina off to discuss this more.

'What the hell are you doing?" Cristina asked her when she stopped dragging her.

'Tonight? Cristina you can barely stand being here. And now you're off getting married and being this new person who I don't know." Meredith yelled at her.

"Don't do this, have you ever thought that I don't want to be the person that I used to be before the shooting?" Cristina questioned her.

"Why what's wrong with who you were?" Meredith asked her again.

'I want to be like the brides in the magazines. The kind of person that gets excited over finding the perfect dress and the shoes that go with it. I want to be a simple girl, because a simple girl doesn't get a gun held o her head." Cristina said in tears now.

"Fine get married a month after your boyfriend who couldn't make up his mind on who he loved got shot on the day the whole hospital was shot up. Go ahead." Meredith said running off to get away from this mess.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Bailey I wanted to talk to you about Charles Percy." Mark said to her.

'No. I am not talking about that Sloan." Bailey always avoided the topic of Charles or the shooting with anyone who asked.

"You do know that there was nothing you could do." Mark said and that made Bailey break down not knowing what else to do Mark hugged her as she cried.

'You did everything you could." Mark repeated to her as the tears stopped.

'That never happened." Bailey said straightening out her scrub top.

'I agree." Mark said walking off.

'Dr. Sloan! Thank you." Bailey called after him.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I miss him." April said out of the blue to Jackson as they were charting.

"April don't do this." Jackson never talked about the loss of his friend to anyone.

"I miss him all the time, I just ant to hear him talk one last time. But Jackson I see what you're doing. You are destroying yourself with the guilt. I have to tell you I don't blame you for what happened and I know Charles wouldn't either." April said to her friend as he closed his chart with a loud bang.

'I have no idea what you're talking about." Jackson said, he knew he was being an ass but that's how he felt lately.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Chief can I ask you something?' Bailey spoke to Richard entering his office.

'Yeah what is it Bailey?" Richard was really happy to be chief again.

'Why did you go back in? You knew the shooter was in here but you went back in." Bailey could never understand why he did what he did.

'This is my hospital Bailey, and that day the people who are needed to run it were in trouble. So if there was any chance that I could stop I would do it. And I did, I never regret what I did." Richard said to her after that the two of them sat in silence.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dad I promise I am fine. Work was good everything here is good. I promise. I love you too." Callie hung up with her dad. After he found out about the shooting the two of them have been talk almost every day. Just to check up and make sure everything was okay.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Izzie is pregnant." Alex told Arizona out of nowhere.

'That's great Karev! You're gonna be a great dad." Arizona said to him.

"She found out the day of the shooting and she only told me now." Alex was confused as to why Izzie kept it from him for that long.

'I think she did that because you weren't okay yet. She didn't know what would happen but now things look good. Don't hold it against her." Arizona rubbed his shoulder before she was paged to look at a patient.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_Mistakes are how we know what to do later. If we keep wanting do over our future will slowly become the past. We'll be stuck in a place where we need to change everything instead of enjoying what we have. Taking the guilt along with us._


	22. Shock to the System

**Shock to the System**

_Lightning isn't just a thing to look at in the sky, when it hits a person a lot of things happen, burns, organ failure, brain injuries, and death. Something that lights up the sky can stop our hearts in an instant. Even though we know all the risks we still find it so captivating._

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"This sounds huge, I wonder what it is?" April asked as all the pagers in the locker room went off.

"I'm guessing car accident. Maybe a big pile up." Jackson added his input. Meanwhile Meredith and Cristina were sitting on the bench in their own little world.

"So I woke up this morning and then it hit me I am married." Cristina told Meredith as she ate a granola bar.

"Well you did say I do last night." Meredith told her, she still wasn't sure if Cristina was going to be okay but she was getting better.

"Hey Evil Spawn where's the Mrs?" Cristina asked him when she didn't see Izzie in the locker room.

"She is still trying to get cleared; I think she's in with Andrew right now." Alex told her, he was up all night dealing with a sick Izzie. The pregnancy was really hard, Izzie was sick almost all night.

"People what are you standing here for? Get down to the ER." Bailey said as she passed by yelling at the people still standing around.

"Okay everyone we have a lightning strike, it took down a whole flag football team. Be prepared for brain injuries, burns. Just be ready." Callie said, she was the person that got called when it happened.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Yang, Avery you're with me and Hunt on a heart patient. Meet me in OR two in ten minutes." Tedi called out to them as she was off to talk to the patient.

"You can do this, I'll be in there the whole time." Owen said to his wife in a quiet voice which Cristina nodded to. Ten minutes later they were in the operating room and things were going well until Jackson knocked over a tray.

'Is everyone okay?" Owen called out as Tedi and Jackson responded to quickly but no one heard from Cristina.

"Cristina? Cristina!" Tedi called out to her, that's when she saw the running shoes that belonged to Cristina. She was hiding under the OR table.

"Jackson I want you to go get Meredith in here now!" Owen said to him as Jackson took off running.

"Cristina you are okay. I promise that you are okay, can you get up?" Tedi asked but all Cristina could do was take breathes in and out.

"Where is she? Where is Cristina?" Meredith ran in the operating room searching for her friend. Then she spotted Cristina lying there.

"Cristina let's get up and get out of here okay?" Meredith said to her getting down to her level now.

"No, I can't move I can't." Cristina cried out to her.

"It's okay just get up with me, we can do it." Meredith encouraged her, she knew Cristina wasn't ready for this.

'No I can't move, I can't...I can't feel my legs. I can't move them. Oh God I can't be in here, get me out." Cristina cried out, she was scared out of her mind, memories of the shooting came flooding back.

"Hey it's okay, take my hand. Can you feel that?" Meredith asked as she removed the gloves separating and grabbing Cristina's hand giving it a hard squeeze.

'Yeah...yeah." Cristina said in a whisper.

'We can go when you're ready okay? I will stay right here until you're ready okay? Take all the time you need I am not going anywhere." After a good half hour Cristina and Meredith slowly got up and walked out of the operating room with Cristina in tears and shaking.

"Jackson you take over what Cristina was doing, we are almost done here okay?' Tedi called out to him and Jackson stepped up, he felt bad for Cristina he never thought that her PTSD was that bad.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Carrie your teammates are asking about you, well three guys are all claiming that they love you." Lexie explained when three guys came running into the room.

"I love you." All three guys said at the same time, this made Carries burst into tears.

'Look what you did." One guy said to the others.

'No it's not you. You're looking at her differently. She thought that she was a part of your team and now you're looking at her differently." Lexie explained relating her own experience with people staring at her after the shooting to this.

'Now actually I'm crying because I love you Warren, plus we all just got hit by lightning." Carries corrected Lexie. Finally her and Warren were alone together and their love got it's chance.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Cristina I know you're in there let me in." Owen banged on the locker room door. Meredith paged him there after she calmed Cristina down.

"You lied; you said everything was going to be fine. This is not fine. I don't want to be this way anymore Owen. I can't do this; you said I would be okay." Cristina cried to him as Owen wrapped his arms around her.

'I know I said that and I am so sorry. You can get through this Cristina I will be here the whole time okay? I am not going to leave you okay?" Owen said to her as she sat with her as she cried into his shoulder.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I don't get it, I have cried, and begged, and bargained. You have not cleared me. What do you want me to say? That I am terrified to go anywhere or that my husband could die. That the shooting was all my fault because all Reed wanted was to kill me. Or the fact that I told her to shoot me, or maybe maybe it's the fact that I'm pregnant and I found out after Cristina saved Alex. Is that what you wanted to hear." Izzie screamed at Andrew, she was sick and tired of dealing with this, she had been up all night being sick and the last thing she wanted to do was deal with Andrew.

'No Izzie I already know all that, and it is okay to feel that way but the shooting was not your fault." Andrew knew she was going to be a challenge but this was pushing it.

'Fine I give up, I don't care if you clear me or not. I am giving in, you win." Izzie sighed but was shocked when Andrew finally stamped her form.

"That's good to know, and congratulations on the baby." Andrew smiled as Izzie took her form from him.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"You got arrested again! You drive too fast Derek get over it and slow the hell down!" Meredith screamed at her husband when he walked onto the elevator looking like crap.

"You left me in jail I could have been killed." Derek told her, he had the worse night from hell.

'Derek you smell like pee." Meredith smelled him and he reeked.

"Trust me I know." Derek yelled as she got off the elevator. But this was not over. He followed her and corned her in an on call room.

"It was one night Derek get over it." Meredith told him.

"I'm not mad about that any more I just don't want you to worry okay?" Derek smiled at her.

"Don't worry that's all I do now. You almost died Derek do you get that? I almost lost you and now you want to chance you life so you can drive fast!" Meredith screamed at him.

"Meredith I am right here okay? Nothing is going to happen." Derek kissed her.

"Then slow down, that would help." Meredith told him.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"How about a light yellow, that could be nice." Arizona told Callie as she held up paint samples to her girlfriend.

"Why do we need to paint the apartment? Besides Owen and Cristina are still looking for a place." Callie really didn't want to talk about the colours anymore.

"But when they do I want the place to not scream anger and frownyness. I want it to be happy, beside Cristina decorated the place." Arizona shrugged hold up the samples once again.

'Excuse, I decorated that place. All that anger and frownyness is mine." Callie said getting ready to leave.

'What I meant was edgy and modern." Arizona said not realizing that Callie decorated the place.

"Sad?" Callie said finally leaving the conversation.

'Modern!" Arizona called back to her praying that she was consider the light yellow.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Sorry about that." Bailey said to Alex after she ran into him. But she did feel something on his chest.

'It's fine Dr. Bailey. Do you mind taking your hands off my chest now?" Alex questioned, he knew that the bullet was on the surface now but it didn't hurt too much so he decided to leave it in. Of course he didn't tell Izzie.

'Karev do you still have the bullet in your chest?" Bailey asked him starting to get angry.

'Yeah it doesn't hurt and it's on the surface so I left it in what's the big deal?" Alex asked her but before he knew what was happening he was in and OR and Bailey was taking out his bullet.

'Alex I have to carry the image of Charles dying in my arms every day of my life, and I don't need another reminder of that day right in your chest." Bailey explained to him as she started to take it out.

'I wonder why he died and I didn't sometimes. He was a good guy, he made people laugh. I just wonder why I lived, why did Yang save me?" Alex told his resident from years before.

'God has a plan Karev, you and Steven are good together. She needs someone that girl has almost lost everything she needs you." Bailey said holding up the bullet for him to see.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"April what the hell happened?' Callie exclaimed after she finished a surgery walking back to the ER. Before she left to scrub in about an hour ago she put April in charge and now everything was a mess.

"I don't know everything is just falling apart. I don't know what happened one minute it was fine then boom everything goes horribly wrong." April said, she was scattered everywhere and patient where getting mad and it was crazy.

'Okay I will take care of this you go and out yourself together." Callie instructed as April walked away.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"How does that happen?' Richard asked Mark after they were done separating a young girl who was stuck to her boyfriends belly ring with her tongue.

'I blame bad parenting. Or television. Or the internet." Mark said to him as they shared a laugh in the scrub room.

"Really Sloan the internet?" Richard asked him still laughing a little bit.

"You have any better ideas? I didn't think so, plus you know that they didn't think of that idea by themselves. I bet you ten bucks that they googled it before all this happened." Mark told the chief knowing that both of them won't forget this case anytime soon.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey Lexie how was your day?" Mark called out to her, after he heard that she and Avery were done he was stepping up his game. Deep down both of them that their relationship would start up again sooner or later. Those two belong together.

"Mark please just leave me alone. I am not okay with this. We all just got through the worst day of our lives plus I just broke up with Jackson. So I am begging you, please just leave me alone." Lexie told him, sure she loved Mark but she wasn't okay yet and she knew he wasn't either.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_Caution, that's what we use. We know the risks, burns, organ failure, brain injuries, and death. None of these things stop us from enjoying Mother Nature and her light show. Lightning can strike but we know what happens. It's dangerous but that's the appeal, the shock to see it fill the sky._


	23. Superfreak

**Superfreak**

_Freaks, geeks, weirdos that's what we doctors get called. Not just growing up, going through school but every day. Seriously what kind of person love to cut others into tiny pieces. Freaks, that's all we are as hard as we try to deny it we still give into the childhood nickname_

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Sir I can promise you that I will not judge you for what is wrong with you. I am a doctor I see these things all the time." Bailey said to the man who wore a hoodie and was locking himself in the car.

"Jerry get out of the damn car." Jerry's wife Pam yelled at him from the outside, she was sick of her husband acting like this.

"Okay but you'll have to help me with the door." Jerry finally gave in and let Bailey, Mark, Jackson, and Lexie help him.

"Oh my God!" Lexie screamed when she saw the man get out of the car. Now that his head wasn't down all the doctors saw that Jerry hands were almost like trees and the rest of his body was covered in warts

"Aren't people the best? So caring and thoughtful." Jerry said as he sat down in the wheel chair and was pushed into the hospital.

**GREY'S ANATOMMY**

"Cristina you look like crap, have you been up all night?" Meredith asked her when she spotted Cristina half asleep at the nurses' station.

"Yeah I have, don't worry I am fine." Cristina said to her standing up straight and stretching out her arms above her head.

'Why didn't you go home, or have a nap in the on call room?' Meredith questioned, she knew Cristina wasn't on call last night so it was weird for her to stay at the hospital.

"I can't you home okay?" Cristina didn't want to talk about this, at least not here in front of the staff of the hospital.

"I don't get it, you could have gone home. I know that you weren't on call but Owen was."Meredith just wasn't wrapping her had around the situation her friend was going through right now.

"I can't sleep when Owen isn't there okay? I am terrified to fall asleep in case something happens. He's the only reason I can get sleep." Cristina said to her in a quiet voice scared that anyone else would hear her.

"Oh Cristina." Meredith didn't know what else to say, she never thought that her strong willed friend could be so broken.

"Please don't say anything to Owen, I know that he will feel bad that he wasn't home." Cristina didn't need Owen to feel any worse for her than he already did. He was her rock through this whole PTSD thing right now.

'Tell you what, when Owen is on call you can come over and sleep in bed with me." Meredith told her not knowing another solution to this.

'Isn't that a little weird with Derek and everything?" Cristina asked, she was grateful for what Meredith was doing but the thought of being in bed with McDreamy made her feel McSick.

"I'll kick him out okay? It'll just be you and me." Meredith said smiling at her but before she could do anything else she was paged away.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Will Jerry be able to have the skin graph to cover all the scars left from the warts? Lexie asked, this was one of the grossest cases she has ever been on.

"It doesn't look like it, poor guy." Mark said removing another one of hundreds of warts still on Jerry's skin.

"So he was right, he will be a Frankenstein after this." Jackson said, before going under Jerry was disagreeing to the surgery saying that he would still look like a freak after. It wasn't until his wife threatened to leave that Jerry finally agreed to do the surgery.

"Oh my sweet Jesus!" Bailey screamed as she cut a horn off Jerry's hand and a spider climbed out. In an instant she was off her seat in and the corner trying to calm herself.

"What this little thing?" Lexie asked noticing the spider for herself.

"Yes that thing! Kill it Grey kill it!" Bailey screamed, ever since she could remember she had been terrified of spiders. The thought of them sent chills down her back.

"Okay I got it, its dead." Lexie said to the resident that scared everyone with one look who was now huddled in the corner waiting for her to kill the spider.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Okay thanks for coming everyone, I will be quick so you can get back to your business. Most of the doctors of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital have been cleared by me; the remainder of the staff will be in the care of Dr. Wyatt. Who will clear them when she feels that they are ready." Andrew said to the group of attending sitting before him.

"What about Cristina Yang?" Derek asked, he knew Cristina was one of the people damaged most by the shooting. He felt somewhat responsible for her since she is his wife's person.

"Well Andrew feels that we pushed Cristina too fast. He is recommending that she does paperwork, patient care." Richard said, he hated to do it to Cristina but she was a danger to both herself and the patients.

"She will leave the program if you make her do administration. You get that right?" Derek was appalled that they were going to put the Cristina Yang behind a desk.

"Derek she crawled under an OR table."Tedi told him, she hated it as much as he did maybe ever a little more but she knew Cristina wasn't ready.

"What do you think Owen?" Derek wanted the opinion who saw Cristina outside of work on a daily basis.

"Honestly I don't know, she is barley herself right now. "Owen knew how hard PTSD could be, and just as Cristina was there for him when he was going through it he would be there for her every step of the way.

"Maybe it is best if she does leave." Richard told the staff, that single comment made the whole room turn into a screaming match.

"If she goes I go, if she goes I go!" Derek rose his voice over all the others, he wasn't going to stand there and let Cristina be let go. After he said that the discussion was over about Cristina for now at least.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"You said that this would fix him." Pam said to Mark after he explained that there wasn't skin to do the graphs.

"I said that even with the graphs Jerry could to get some warts every few months. There is no solution to this." Mark calmly told the wife who was so angry; all she wanted was her husband back.

"It has been two years since we went out, four since I was able to touch my husband. You said to give it time but you have met my husband and he is not patient. I can't do it anymore." With that Pam grabbed her jacket and purse leaving Jerry there alone. She was tired of waiting; she needed to live her life.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Amy what are you doing here?" Derek was shocked to see his little sister sitting in the waiting for him.

"Well since my older brother got shot and was an ass and didn't call me a decided to come see you." Amelia or Amy as only Derek calls her. She was the rebel child of the family but she was getting her life on track now.

"Amy just go home." Derek didn't need to deal with this right now.

"Not until you talk to me, you got shot Derek just like Dad. I was too little to remember when I lost him but I almost lost you." Amy cried out to her older brother who was about to leave her there.

'You wanna know what happened with dad? I'll tell you what happened. You were five years old and we were in the store. Dad just gave you some change; you always hid in a crack in the floor boards. When I asked you what you were going to do with it you said you were going to buy a town. We heard some men come in but didn't pay any attention until they started yelling. We both looked to see that they had pulled a gun and had already taken the cash. Now they wanted his watch mom gave him. There was a gunshot you lunged for him." Derek told the story to her for the first time; Amy was in tears thinking about that fateful day.

'I remember I was trying to help him but it was like I couldn't move." Amy only had one memory of her father and it was of him lying in a pool of blood with her trying to save him.

'You couldn't move because I was holding onto you with one hand, and I put my other over your mouth and prayed that you would stay quiet. You were so little, and quiet, and save. How am I supposed to call my little sister to tell her about my pain when I don't want you to know about any pain?" Derek said, after telling her what happened he gathered Amy in his arms kissed her head and waited until she was no longer crying to let go and get back to work.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey Meredith Arizona and I were wondering if you could somehow ask Cristina and Owen to find their own place. It's not like we are kicking them out or anything but they are married now and don't you think that they deserve a [lace to themselves." Callie asked Meredith, she didn't know how to talk to Cristina anymore. Plus Arizona and she just wanted to be alone for once.

"Cristina was at work all night last night, she wasn't working. She stayed here because she was scared to go home and be alone. She told me that she can't sleep unless Owen is there with her. Cristina has lost everything, she lost her job, who she is, what she loves, all she has left is Owen and Me. Do you really want to kick her out of the place she calls home too?' Meredith was shocked that Callie even suggested that Cristina and Owen get out of the apartment. It made her so mad that people thought they could do whatever to Cristina now. Without talking to Callie anymore Meredith walked away fuming at the attending

"So did you talk to her about Cristina moving out?' Arizona asked with a smile.

"We are monsters to her." Callie said in a cold voice. She never thought about the position Cristina and Owen were in right now, they were barely keeping it together.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Tedi what's wrong with you?" Arizona asked her when they each got coffee.

"Andrew is leaving." Tedi said breaking out into a sob, Andrew was supposed to be a fling, not a relationship.

"You got attached didn't you?" Arizona asked pulling her friend into a hug.

'Just call me attachable Barbie." Tedi said with a sniffle.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"You must be Meredith." Amelia said spotting Meredith walking to the elevator.

"Yes I am and you are?" Meredith was a little weired out with this random lady talking to her.

'Sorry about that, I'm Amelia Derek's sister." Amelia smiled sticking out her hand which Meredith shook.

'It's nice to meet you Amelia. I wish I knew more about you but Derek doesn't talk about all his sisters that much." Meredith said, truthfully she didn't even know Derek had a sister named Amelia till now.

"Oh that's why I carry embarrassing photo's of him around with me. Have you seen him in high school?" Amelia pulled out an old photo of her brother who was sporting a big afro at the time.

'Oh God!" Meredith cried out laughing when she saw the picture of her husband.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Well Cindy we got the condom out of your lung and it looks like you will be fine." Meredith said to her patient who was a 17 year old virgin. Cindy was practicing for the wedding night, choked an ended up inhaling the condom instead.

'Oh thank God, I thought things would be a lot worse. I hope you don't think that I'm a freak because of this." Cindy hated to think that Meredith and April thought that she was crazy for waiting for her first time to be at her wedding.

"Of course not." Meredith and April said in unison.

"Turns out that the patient was a virgin after all." Meredith said to all her friends.

"When was your fist time Evil Spawn." Cristina laughed at the thought of Alex's first time.

'I was fifteen, it was the school nurse." Alex winked at Jackson who nodded in approval

"Then when I was sixteen she taught me how to drive that car, how about you Mer?" Alex was curious about all their fits time stories.

'I was sixteen, his name was Greg and he had no clue what he was doing." Meredith said laughing at the memory.

"It was junior prom, Beth Wells and Haylea Barns, together. I knew actually what I was doing." Jackson bragged to his friends receiving a whistle from Alex.

"I was nineteen, he was TA and trust me he was smart." Cristina said with a wink.

'What about you Iz?" Meredith asked her friend who was silent during the conversation thus far.

'I was sixteen, his name was Rick. Three weeks after that I found out I was having his baby." Izzie said, she knew she was going to have to explain Hannah to Alex who didn't know about the baby before this point.

'What?" Alex yelled shocked that his wife had a kid already.

'And that is out queue to leave.' The rest of the group left leaving the couple there to discuss this more.

'How could you not tell me that you have a kid? We are married for crying out loud!" Alex was shocked to not know about this for so long.

"Let me finish, I told my mom who wanted me to keep the baby or have an abortion. But I couldn't kill the baby, it wasn't her fault plus I couldn't keep her so I gave her up. I wanted to name her Sarah but her adoption parents named her Hannah instead. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and then a few years ago she was at the hospital. She had cancer so I gave her my bone marrow. She didn't want to see me. My own daughter didn't want to see me." Izzie cried to her husband who was still in shock to what she just told him

'Izzie why didn't you tell me this before?" Alex asked once he processed everything.

"I was scared that you'd leave. I know I should have trust me I do but I don't know." Izzie said wiping her eyes, being pregnant had her really hormonal.

'It's okay." Alex said kissing her glad that she told him now instead of never telling him.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Derek is it right that your wife offered my wife to sleep in the same bed as her?' Owen asked him after hearing about it himself.

"I wouldn't put it past them, don't worry I'll sleep on the couch." Derek said to him as Owen nodded in agreement.

"Sometime I just don't get those two." Owen sighed still walking along side Derek.

"I think that they are connected on some level. One gets drunk so does the other, one feels sad so doe the other. Weird right?" Derek couldn't believe that each of them were married to one of the twisted sisters.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Cristina are you in here?" Owen called out to her when he got home.

'You're home tonight?" Cristina was glad to see him, she needed some sleep.

'I'm home all night." Owen said kissing her head.

'I can't sleep without you." Cristina said to him with tears in her eyes.

'I know, so I'm going to be here at night when you need me okay?" Owen said to her wrapping his arms around Cristina's small body.

"Okay." Cristina said in a sleepy daze

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So April let's hear your first time story." Jackson asked his friend as they all sat in a booth at Joe's.

'I..um I." April stammered through the sentence.

'Ha you're a virgin!" Alex yelled out causing Izzie to slap him. She was drinking so orange juice saying that she wasn't feeling well since she was not ready to tell anyone about the baby.

'I am not!" April screamed feeling the heat rush to her cheeks.

'April there is no shame, okay there is a little shame." Meredith laughed.

"Fine I am a virgin. At first it was because I wanted my first time to be special then it was just too late. Plus Charles died and we were going to do it. So I am a 28 year old virgin, that doesn't make it drinks conversation! We all have things we don't want to talk about. Alex you avoid the hallway where you got shot all the time, Jackson I listen to you wake up screaming every night, Meredith you don't talk about Cristina because you are scared that she won't be the same Cristiana again, and Izzie no one says anything about the fact that you have been sick everyday this week and we all know something is up. We all have things that go unsaid! So shut up!" April yelled drinking the rest of her beer in one swing.

'Oh April I like you more an more." Izzie said smiling at the girl that came off so shy.

"Thank you." April said looking down at her glass.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_Honestly what's so bad about being a freak, or a geek, or a weirdo? While people are off calling us names that they think we don't know about. We doctors are off making money, saving lives. So what is that makes us a freak, a geek, or a weirdo because being one feels better damn good._


	24. Can't Fight Biology

**Can' Fight Biology**

_Biology in the dictionary is defined as "A science that deals with living beings and the life processes" Fact is we're born, live for a bit and die. We all die, like it or not it happens. One day we're going into the light. Some walk into it and others are pushed. Death, going into the light, resting in peace, in the ground, whatever you wanna call it, it happens._

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Let me get this straight, you ate worms?" Bailey asked the patient who was on the exam table complaining of stomach pains. It wasn't until he vomited them up that her and Cristina found out about the worms. Oh, Cristina that was another issue Bailey had to deal with. This was going to be a long day.

"I swallowed them to cure asthma, so if you could please just leave them in there and give me some medication that would be wonderful." The patient who they found out was a professor named Dr. Wesley Aims.

'Sir we can't do that, you have a blockage in your bowel, if we don't take care of that you will die." Cristina offered to the discussion, she was barley there. It felt like part of her was missing and in a way it was and she wasn't sure how to get it back.

"Is there another opinion other than surgery?" The doctor asked praying that his worms would not be destroyed.

"I'm afraid the blockage is too big for anything else to be done." Bailey explained, she got how important research was but this, this was crazy.

"Please save them okay?" The man look at Cristina who tried as she might couldn't avoid eye contact.

"I am so sorry but your worms were destroyed in the surgery after a complication." Bailey said to him as the patient collapsed into tears, his whole life's work was down this drain literally.

"Can you explain it to me, why did you do this?" Cristina asked him after Dr. Bailey left the room, she hadn't been in the room when the surgery had taken place but she watched.

"The worms are what I am. They make me feel like its okay to be me, that it's okay that people feel uncomfortable around me. They are what I love to do." The patient said simply. Those word he said left Cristina there dumbfounded, it was all so simple to him.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Excuse me sir can I talk to you for a minute?" Cristina asked as she entered the chief's office.

"Yeah sure Dr. Yang what can I do for you?" Richard was glad to se that Cristina was trying to be a doctor again.

"I can't do this anymore, I can't be here and live like a piece of me is torn to shreds. So I quit." Cristina said smiling, she was already feeling more like herself. She had the world at her fingertips.

"Dr. Yang are you sure about his? We can talk about this." Richard would hate to see someone like Cristina to go but if she wanted to do this he couldn't stop her.

'This is the one thing I have been sure about in a long time." Cristina said to him leaving the office to find Owen to tell him the news. She ended up finding him waiting for an ambulance.

"Hey why aren't you dressed in scrubs?" Owen asked as Cristina kissed him on the cheek zipping up her jacket.

'I quit." Cristina said with a huge grin on her face.

"You what? Why did you do that? Are you sure?" Owen was shocked to know that Cristina quit her job, she was Cristina the type of person that needs to cut.

"Owen I feel like me for the first time in a long time, I know what I'm doing. I'll see you when you get home." Cristina said kissing him once again before she took a deep breath and walked to the apartment they shared.

**GREY'S ANATOMTY**

"Seriously, what am I a maid service? Due to the fact that we all live in a dump I propose that we start a chore chart. I can make it up tonight. Does that sound okay?" April asked to the residents of Meredith house as they were eating lunch. She had spent all night cleaning up everyone's crap.

"Oh April it's not that bad." Jackson sighed to his friend, April tended to a lot of complaining most of it was about a clean house.

"I don't wanna live in a frat house! Is that so bad?" April asked as Lexie glared at her, not only did April get Izzie's old room leaving Lexie in the attic but she just annoying.

"April have you ever thought that no one likes you complaining about this every single time a person talk to you? If it bothers you that much deal with it!" Lexie finally snapped at her leaving the rest of the table fell silent at her outburst towards the other doctor. April sat there shocked to how she was just spoken to.

"Fine I like a clean house; we're doctors for crying out loud. So if no one like me I'll just go." April said to Lexie grabbing her lunch and leaving finding somewhere else to eat. After April left the table was still quiet to see what Lexie would do next.

"What it had to be said some time or another? Fine I'll go talk to her but I am not promising anything." Lexie announced after giving into the silent per pressure around her.

"Lexie what do you want?' April asked when Lexie walked into the tunnels where April was eating her lunch alone.

'I'm sorry about what I said, trust me I am. The thing is though it feels like you're trying to steal my family, and they are actually starting to like you. I have just gotten close to them, I'm not that intern that hangs around anymore and then you come around and it feels like you're stealing that from me." Lexie said to April's face for the first time. It was the truth; Lexie did feel replaced by April.

"I'm sorry if you feel that way but that's not what I'm trying to do. I would never steal your family from you Lexie." April said to her as they each sat on the bed in the basement content in the silence that fell over them.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So are we on for dinner tonight?" Mark asked Callie when he spotted her in the elevator with Arizona. Even since Lexie told him to leave her alone he was being a little needy.

"I thought we had dinner plans?" Arizona said to her girlfriend, she was starting to get mad at Mark. It was like she only got little parts of Callie, while Mark got most of her on a daily basis.

"Can we plan it for another night? Mark got us a table at the fancy restaurant that takes forever to get into." Callie knew she was being a bad girlfriend but her best friend needed her right now. He was sad, and lonely, plus he would do the same thing for her.

"Yeah sure, I'll see you after." Arizona said with a sigh, the fight wasn't between her and Callie. It was between her and Mark. The elevator dinged to the floor Callie needed to get off on so she kissed Arizona and got off. Now it was the girlfriend and the best friend alone.

"Listen mark, I know that your sad and alone but give me my girlfriend back. You get to see her more than I do, and that has to stop. I don't like you but Callie does so I am going to try to stand you, which should be a challenge." Arizona said tucking a stray piece hair behind her ear, she needed to get away from him and she needed to get away now.

"What did I ever do to you?" Mark yelled to her when the floor Arizona needed to stop at finally came.

"Everything Mark, you did all of it." Arizona said to him before the doors closed.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey I got off early, I thought we could spend the night watching old movies?" Owen asked entering the front door finding Cristina on her laptop studying the screen.

'We need to move." Cristina declared as she found the perfect place for them.

"What are you talking about? I thought we were going to wait a little while." Owen asked going over to the couch to sit with his wife and see what she was looking at.

"Now that I have more time I think that we need a place to ourselves. And I think I found the place that would suit you." Cristina revealed the screen to him; on it was an old firehouse building that Owen instantly fell in love with.

"I love it, it's great." Owen gushed, he never pictured Cristina wanting ot live in a building like that one but now he didn't know much about her.

"Good because I bought it." Cristina said to him making Owen choke on the glass of water he was drinking.

"You what?" Owen was shocked that Cristina did that without talking to him first.

'I knew you would love it and I love you so I bought it. We can move our stuff whenever we want." Cristina said lowering the computer down and dragging Owen out the door to look at their new home.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hostile, she called my uterus hostile!" Meredith yelled to Derek when they got out of the fertility office. They decided that since they haven't gotten pregnant after trying for months that they would see if there was anything wrong. Oh, there was something wrong all right.

'She also said that there was a treatment for it too." Derek said taking his wife's hand, even when she was furious Derek still found her irresistible.

'Hostile!" Meredith yelled throwing her hand in the air frustrated that they may never have a bay of their own.

"It's just a word, that's all it is." Derek said trying to calm her down they were after all in the middle of a street.

"How would you react if she called your penis disturbing or angry, mean, or how about hostile?" Meredith asked him trying to prove her point that this was a big deal to her. Derek just didn't understand it.

"You're right that would be a big deal, don't worry we will have a baby I promise." Derek said kissing her head as they made their way back to the hospital to finish the rest of their shifts.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Thank you Dr. Karev you have no idea what you did for my son." The proud father said to Alex shaking his hand. His son had bone cancer in his leg and was also a dancer. The cancer was so bad that they might have to cut off his leg. Alex suggested an option that he read about online. You take the bone and expose it to high dosage radiation and hopefully the cancer is gone.

"It's my pleasure really." Alex told him, Alex had seen the kid dance and he was amazing. Not that Alex knew much about dance but the look on the parents face and the kid was priceless.

"You should come see him dance in Swan Lake later this year." The father said going back to his son who was still sleeping but should be waking up any minute.

"Maybe I will." Alex said before he left to find Izzie and the others. They were finally done their shift and today was the day that they were going to tell people about the baby.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Is everyone here?" Izzie questioned, she didn't think she would be this nervous about telling people about the baby. It was weird letting people know about it.

"Cristina isn't." Lexie interjected, everyone was summoned to a meeting by both Alex and Izzie to share some news.

"She quit." Meredith said in a dark voice, she knew Cristina would snap but she didn't think this would happen.

'What she left the program?" Jackson said just as shocked as everyone else.

"Yeah but we can talk about that later. What was your news Iz?" Meredith asked trying to sound more positive but the news about her uterus and Cristina were getting to her.

'I'm having a baby!" Alex yelled out to everyone making Izzie blush.

'I think you mean I'm having a baby and you're the dad." Izzie said laughing at what Alex said before.

"That's great Izzie! Congratulations!" April said hugging her, and then Izzie burst into tears.

"Izzie this is good news why are you crying?" Jackson questioned, he wasn't all that close to Alex or Izzie but he was happy just the same.

'No I'm not upset it's the mood swings." Izzie choked out as she dried her tears before the next batched started.

"Yeah that happens a lot now, along with the morning sickness." Alex said, he was still grinning from ear to ear. Then he noticed Meredith who still hadn't said anything.

"You'll do great Izzie." Meredith said before she left the room. She hated herself for it but she was jealous of Izzie. She knew that Izzie and Alex hadn't conceived naturally but it still pulled at her heartstrings that she wasn't the one having a baby.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Avery you did great today." Tedi told him when she saw him in the hallway.

'Thanks Dr. Altman." Jackson said giving her the famous Avery smile. He had been using it all day to get in on the surgeries and the bets cases with her.

"I thought I was making it up but now I know." Tedi told him after she saw that smile that made her melt in the knees before but now it was an insult.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson said sounding innocent as he could be in this situation.

"You're smart Avery, sure you could use some practice, and you don't always get the answer right. But you don't need to use your looks to get you to the top. It's insulting to me and you." Tedi said before she left him there stunned that she figured out what he was doing all day. It did make him feel bad but t was what Jackson thought he had to do.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Sorry to keep you after hours Dr. Steven but I need to talk to you about the clinic." Richard said to the blonde who was sitting across from him.

"What about the clinic? It's doing fine, great even." Izzie said trying not to give into the hormones and fall apart.

"I need the space and I was hoping-" Before Richard could discuss it any further Izzie cut him off.

'No absolutely not! If you touch my clinic I will get Bailey involved and every nurse that loves her and strap them to the doors." Izzie said giving in and letting the tears flow down her face.

'Stevens are you crying?' Richard asked her giving Izzie a few tissues for the tears she had on her face.

"Its hormones, but no you can't have the clinic." Izzie said walking out of the office ashamed that she actually cried in front of the chief.

"Hormones?" Richard questioned after Izzie was gone.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_Living, the part that's in between being born and death. That's the interesting part of biology. That's where our memories are made, where things are discovered, where the things that matter take place. We're living beings, and it's much more fun to study the living than the dying. Birth, life, death._


	25. Almost Grown

**Almost Grown**

_Growing up, some do it faster than others, and some of us never grow up. Sure adults get most of the perks like driving, voting, drinking, sex. Glamorous right? Not so much, when we're little growing up is all you want to do. To be older, to live as a grown up. If only we knew._

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"You people are the attending for the day. We are letting you lose in the hospital but don't worry the real attending will be right there just in case you fail. Don't get in over you heads and feel free to ask for help that's what we're here for." Richard told the fourth year residents as someone handed out the navy scrubs which they eagerly changed into. Today was their day to prove themselves, to both themselves and their bosses.

"Karev you're in PEDS with Dr. Sloan so meet him up there. Avery and Grey Dr. Sheppard wants you both so go. April you're with Dr. Altman it seems that you might have a transplant patient. Lastly Stevens you're with Dr. Robbins." Richard said to the people awaiting their assignments smiling at him happy to be able to prove themselves.

"Dr. Webber what will I be doing." Lexie asked since she wasn't handed a pair of scrubs like the rest of them.

"Sorry Dr. Grey this activity is for the fourth years only, it just a regular day for you. At least you'll be working for your friends." Richard said trying not to smile at the young doctor who didn't realize what kind of day she was in for.

"Did you say I'll do working for them?" Lexie called but the chief was too far to hear her.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Chief are you sure that they're ready for this?" Mark asked his boss, everyone was scared that the residents would mess up and kill someone.

"We need to take the training wheels off sometime." Richard said as the new attending came down the hallway in a fit of giggles to be wearing their new scrubs.

'Are you sure now is the time?" Bailey asked him, she raised most of those residents like they were her own children it was like watching them growing up.

"Pray people, we need to pray that all goes as planned. Anyway I have a plan for you. I have one million dollars and one department will get it. I know what you need and so do you but I want to know what you want. All of you will be presenting your ideas to me during the day and the best idea wins." Richard announced watching the doctors scramble going off to prepare their ideas for him to pick apart.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Okay Karev, you're on the case of a breast reduction with me. Do you know the factors that lead up to a breast reduction?" Mark grilled him, he never really liked Alex but he knew he was a decent doctor so he hoped he wouldn't mess this up.

"She could feel like they don't suit her body, back pain, comfort, or maybe she's embarrassed." Alex listed off the opinion he knew. Ever since he started plastics was always something he was good at.

"At least you're close." Mark said before they both entered the room where a curvy woman stood getting stuff out of the bag on the bed.

"Well good morning Mrs. Gomez, this is Dr. Karev he will be the team leader today." Mark said to the lady who smiled at him. Alex saw her chest and knew that he could definitely knock the case out of the park.

"Oh hello, let me just get Jamie out here. Honey stop fussing with the grown and get out here the doctors are here." Mrs. Gomez said through the bathroom door. Suddenly a teenage boy came out with the hospital gown open revealing to Alex and Mark that he was the one that needed to have the surgery.

"Oh hey what's up?" Jamie asked when he saw the doctor look at him, after years of bullying he was finally ready to get rid of these things.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Okay June these are doctors Avery and Grey. They will be operating on you today."Derek said to an elderly lady who had extra fluid building up in her brain causes her to have awful headaches.

"Wait are you saying that these people are going to be practicing on my June's brain, no I want the best." June's girlfriend Patty said in a harsh tone.

"Patty stop, you're a teacher you know how important it is for kids like them to learn. Let them do the surgery on an old woman like me okay?" June held her hand, she knew Patty was just scared but there was no need to yell at the people that would give June her life back.

"You better do your best because she is my life." Patty said eyeing all the doctors in the room.

"We will Patty." Derek said before taking Meredith and Jackson to the hall.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hello Amy, I'm Dr. Grey I'll be checking on you today." Lexie said to a girl who was busy texting on her phone.

"I'm sorry she can't hear you while she's texting," Amy's boyfriend said to Lexie as he took the phone away from Amy. "Amy the doctor is here to check on you." Amy finally looked up from her phone at Lexie.

"I thought Dr. Torres was my doctor." Amy said in a voice that almost sounded like she was disgusted by Lexie being there.

"Dr. Torres is I surgery right now but I just have to check on your leg and I'll be out of your hair." Lexie said trying to loss it at the patient, she was crazy busy with everything she had o do.

"Do you even know what you're doing? I'm sorry but the crazy hair frazzled look doesn't look too promising." Amy said getting her a warning look from her boyfriend.

'Amy English, twenty eight years old, you came in three days ago with a dislocated knee from what you called a bicycle accident but I think that you were riding on the handle bars of your boyfriend motorcycle. Dr. Torres did you're surgery three days ago, you're on blood thinner so you don't get a blood clot. I know I must seem busy but trust e I know what I'm doing. Now you just wasted 5 minutes and by now I would have been gone. So now let me check your knee." Lexie said earning herself an impressed look for both Amy and her boyfriend. Sometime it really paid off to have an photographic memory.

"Wow she's good." Amy's boyfriend said just as Lexie was leaving, everything was fine with Amy as Lexie suspected.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey when's your meeting with the chief?" Callie asked Arizona, she was out to get his prize money.

"Around lunch I think." Arizona said, she knew that she would win this no one could say no to the tiny humans.

"That's great, are you gonna cry?" Callie said in a whisper but Mark who was nearby was still bale to hear.

"No-what? Of course I wouldn't" Arizona said a little shocked that Callie would mention that.

"Good that's good, I'm sure you'll do great." Callie said to her as she walked away to check on a patient.

'You realize that you are just getting into her head." Mark said to Callie once Arizona left.

'Oh shut up, the tiny humans don't the money ortho does. She has all the help she needs." Callie said before Mark left her there too.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Ray is a borderline. Sure his labs aren't that great but we've seen worse. People need to fight for these lungs and Ray can do that, if you spend five minutes with the guy would see that. That's why we have an organ panel, to see if cases like these work out. The borderline one's were it could go either way. But I can promise you that this man will use those lungs and fight to keep them." April said as she defended her patient Ray to the review board. Ray needed new lungs and needed them fast. Ray was one of those guys that April really got to know and love she didn't want to send him home to die. An hour or so later Ray ended up getting the lungs.

"Dr. Kepner I am proud of you for what you said to the review panel. It was what needed to be said but no one knew how to say it. And I think I speak for both Ray and I when I say you were a great doctor today." Tedi said to April as they saw the lungs breathe on their own for the first time making April blush under her mask knowing that Dr. Altman saw her hard work today.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Cristina sat down in the locker room, today was the day that she was cleaning out her locker. All the stuff she collected over the years was in this locker. It was like a photograph of her life before the shooting happened. Sighing to herself she started to fill the box she brought with her. Cristina knew that she couldn't be here anymore, she couldn't walk down the halls without thinking that someone was out o get her. She couldn't look at Alex without seeing his open chest, or Izzie covered in his blood begging the shooter to shoot her instead. Quickly hoping no one saw her Cristina picked up the box and walked out the door of the hospital.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Stop! Listen Jamie your father has the same chest as you do and no one thinks that he's a woman. You don't need this surgery do." Jamie's mother told Alex and her son just as Alex was marking where to cut on the thirteen year old.

"Mom don't do this, you said that once I turned thirteen I could make the choice myself and I'm choosing to do it." Jamie said to his mother going against what she said for the first time in his life.

"That's it I'm calling your father!" She told her son exiting the room to make the phone call.

"The kids at school call me names like Man Boobs, Booby, Double D, and some kids keeps hanging bras in my locker. I'm starting high school, it's my fresh start and I want to start it out being normal like everyone else." Jamie said to Alex leaving m speechless at the things this kid went through because of his chest.

"Karev why did Jamie's mom just come out of that room and said that her son is not getting this surgery?" Mark asked, he knew that Karev would manage to mess this up one way or another.

"She freaked out but don't wrong I got this." Alex said going off to find Jamie's mom.

"Mrs. Gomez listen to me, you're son has breasts. I am against doing something that involves surgery if the person doesn't need it as anybody else. But I am telling you that you're son will not out grow this, and I would suggest weight loss if that was an option but it's not going to work for your son. Whether you like it or not he has boobs. Let him be a man that he can be and let him do something about it." Alex said to the nervous mother who looked at him with teary eyes before she nodded her letting him know she wanted to do the surgery.

"Good job with that mom Karev." Mark said as Alex closed up Jamie's chest. His first day as an attending was going pretty well.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I don't know what it is about you and your husband that makes both of you so good with kids Dr. Stevens but keep it up." Arizona told Izzie as their day came to an end. She was surprised how well and natural PEDS came to Izzie.

"Thanks Dr. Robbins it means a lot to me." Izzie smiled, she knew she liked kids but never considered herself good enough to do PEDS as a specialty.

"No need to thank me, now you're good but so are a lot of other people. If want to do PEDS you'll have to fight for it, and I know you have that in you." Arizona said before she left.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"11 people died in the shooting, 8 of them were hopeless. But people like Charles Percy could have been saved. Miranda Bailey and Jackson Avery did everything that they were trained to do, but if they had trauma training for that kind of situation Charles didn't have to die. Now everyday of Miranda Bailey and Jackson Avery's life they have the image of him dying right in fort of hem. We let him down, we let our doctors down, and we let Charles Percy down. That's why I want the staff to be trained for trauma situation so we don't have another person like Charles Percy." Owen pitched to the chief leaving him speechless. Derek offered a clinical trial for the disease that killed Ellis Grey, Mark wanted a bigger burn unit, Tedi rambled about beating Derek, Arizona said something about hitting people, and Callie froze. This was the best offer he had heard all day.

"Thank you Dr. Hunt I'll think about it." Richard finally managed to get the words out of his mouth.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Okay Dr. Avery I know that you won the contest but now it's the real test." Derek said handing the surgical drill over to Jackson as he begun to drill into June's brain, after a few seconds something went wrong.

"What did you do?" Derek yelled at Jackson who was frozen in place. Derek's pager started to go off a 911 for Lexie Grey as soon as June went south.

"I'll take care of Lexie, Dr, Sheppard I'll page you if I need you." Meredith said running out of the operating room to where he sister needed her

"Meredith what are you doing here?" Lexie yelled, looking at her sister.

"Derek is stuck in surgery. Now Lexie tell me what happened?" Meredith said trying to seem scared.

"Okay Amy here was on blood thinners and I just checked on her and I found that she has a brain bleed and I paged Derek and now you're here." Lexie spoke quickly as they started to wheel Amy to the operating room.

'Lexie it's okay, can someone page Dr. Sheppard and tell him that I have a brain bleed." Meredith yelled at a nurse who hurried doff to tell her husband what was taking place.

'Dr. Grey, Dr. Sheppard's says that you have to do this one yourself. He'll be here as soon as he can." One of the nurses said as Meredith started to cut into Amy's head.

"Holy crap I just did brain surgery." Meredith said just as Derek entered the OR after saving June.

"Yes you did." Derek said beaming with pride that his wife saved a person's life today all on her own.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey how was your day?" Izzie asked Alex as they met in the locker room.

'Great, are you ready for this?" Alex asked today was the day that they were going to see their baby for the first time.

'Ready as I'll ever be."Izzie said as they grabbed hands and walked to where their appointment was.

'Alex what if something is wrong with the baby?" Izzie asked him, she was scared out of her mind that something would happen to this baby.

'Iz don't say that, and if something is wrong which there won't be we can fix it okay?" Alex said kissing her head just as the doctor came in.

'Okay everybody let's see this bay." The doctor said squeezing some gel on Izzie's stomach and pushed the wand around.

'There's our baby." Izzie said in tears as a clear image of the baby filled the screen. She looked over at Alex who was trying not to let her see his own tears.

"Do you want to hear the heart beat?" The doctor asked making both Izzie and Alex nod in agreement. After a little bit a loud booming noise filled the room taking Izzie's breathe away. This made it all real.

"Okay I printed off some picture's off for you and I'll see you in a few weeks." The doctor said giving Alex some pictures and exited the room.

'Wow." Alex said not knowing what else to say.

'Yeah I know." Izzie said kissing him before they stared at the pictures they had.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Bailey you realize that this is a million dollar we're talking about and you're telling me that you don't want anything but to fix some machines?" Richard asked as Bailey sat across from him looking at him with classic Bailey eyes.

"Listen chief, I get what you might want to go to Paris but I am telling you that first we have to take care of things at home. We have to get food, and pay the bills, at take care of people. That's what we need. I am trying to do this job but I had 5 residents, George O'Malley died. Izzie Stevens nearly died. Alex Karev got shot at. Meredith Grey is just messed up. And the one I never had to worry about, Cristina Yang quit. So I'm saying that we have to take care of the old before the new okay?" Bailey said as she left the room glad that she finally got all of that off her chest.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So who won?" Callie asked knowing that she didn't after she froze into front of the chief of surgery.

'Dr. Hunt did." Richard announced as everyone turned to a shocked Owen as he received happy looks from everyone expect Derek who really thought that he was the winner of this contest.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_Now that most of us are adult we envy the people who are young at heart. Children have so much left to do. We should have enjoyed it while it was happening. Kids get all the perks, no job or bosses, no bills, no complicated relationships, they can just live._


	26. These Arms Of mine

Unlined=Interviewers.

**These Arms Of Mine**

_Closure, we all need it but few really do get it. To get over something that lingers in your head. To stop the question of "What if" coming back to haunt you. Some don't think that closure is all that important, they've just never gotten any. Now it's my turn to get some._

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Tonight on Seattle Medical we will be interviewing the doctors of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital three and a half months after the tragic shooting that claimed 11 lives."

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I'm Cristina Yang, I was a fourth year resident in the surgical program." Cristina said to the camera that was pointed in her face, she was basically forced into this interview to talk about what happened.

"Is it true that you operated on Alex Karev with a gun to your head?" The lady in her mid thirties asked Cristina who looked at her blankly.

'Yeah that's true." Cristina said as flashbacks of that day filled her head.

"Why did you do that? You could've just walked away." Most people didn't understand why Cristina did what she did but now was her chance to explain.

"We're doctors, I did that because I could save a life. I couldn't' let my friend lay there and die when I knew how to help. Operating on Alex is just a thing I did. It doesn't make me a hero, it was a thing that I had to do at the time nothing more." Cristina said playing with her wedding ring while she relived that moment over and over again in her head.

"I heard that you quit the program, can I ask you why?" The question took Cristina by surprise.

"I quit because it is hard to walk down the halls of this hospital, or look at my co workers, or to go into an OR without thinking about that day. I can tell you that I don't remember that surgery I did on Alex Karev. But when I'm here it comes back, at times when I wish that it didn't. That's why I quit, because now I don't feel like a doctor." Cristina said revealing her true feeling on national television for the first time. It did feel good to get all that out of her system.

"if there's one things that you took away from that day what would it be?" The final question was the hardest for Cristina to answer, she learned so much that day. So after a few seconds she got an answer that summed everything up.

"Being a hero isn't for free." Cristina said before the director yelled cut and she was able to leave the hospital. Getting up quickly Cristina left the room trying to control the tears that she spent the whole interview fighting back.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I'm Meredith Grey, I'm a fourth year resident here at Seattle Grace Mercy West." Meredith smiled into the camera.

"Meredith I heard that you husband was shot that day. How did it feel seeing him shot?" The interviewer asked Meredith who thought that was the stupidest question she ever thought.

"Not too great, seeing the man I love with a bullet through his leg was the worst thing that I ever saw." Meredith said answering the question to the best of her ability.

"How do you feel about your best friend quitting the program?" Meredith really didn't want to answer this question but she knew that people needed to know these thing.

"I think that Cristina did an amazing this that day but now she has to deal with the aftershock. Not many people think about what comes next when you're doing something. I think that Cristina Yang will come back to this hospital." Meredith said smiling still not letting her true feelings out yet.

"How do you think the shooting has affected the hospital and its staff?" The reporter asked Meredith who was shifting around in the chair.

"I think that we've become more of a family after this happened, we care more about other people and the patient that come throw those doors. The shooting has changed all of us but in some ways it changed us for the better." Meredith said speaking what she felt was the truth.

"What do you regret most about the day of the shooting?" This was the finally question stumped Meredith, there was a lot of things that she wished she could take back from that one day, but here was one things that stuck out among the rest.

"If I could go back and change something, I would want to be there for my friends when she was in danger." Meredith said looking right into the camera as she spoke.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hello I'm Dr. Webber the chief of surgery at Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital." Richard said smiling, he hoped that this went well for the hospital and it showed people that they were getting through the shooting.

"I understand that you weren't the chief of surgery at the time of the shooting. Why is that?'Richard was afraid that the reporter would want to go into detail of his drinking.

"I was getting help for my drinking problem at the time, but I can assure you that I have completed rehab and am back to my regular self." Richard said confidently hoping that he wouldn't get any bad press for this,.

"That`s good to hear. It is common knowledge that you went back into the hospital with the shooter still inside. Why did you do that" Richard was shocked that so many people wanted to know why he went back in.

"The staff is like my family, they were in danger and I saw a way that I could help. It was nothing more than that." Richard said trying to stay humble and not say more than what needed to be said.

"Do you think that if you were chief that the shooting wouldn't have taken place?" The question like thing seemed pointless to Richard, but he answered it just the same.

"No, I think that no matter who was the chief at the time of this event it would have still taken place. There was nothing we could do to stop it. But now we know what to do if something like this were to happen again." Richard said to the reporter who started to take notes on what Richard was saying.

"Okay the last question we have for you is right now. What did you say to Reed Adamson otherwise known as the shooter when you went back in?" Richard knew the last question would be the hardest to answer.

"I told her what she needed to hear. I will not reveal what I said to that mentally ill woman that is between me and her." Richard said, getting angry that they would try to get that information out of him. He vowed that what he told Reed before she killed herself would stay hidden.

"Well thank you for your time Dr. Webber. It was nice to know what you know about that fateful day." Richard got up thankful that the interview was over.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"It was said earlier that you were the chief of surgery at the time of the shooting Dr. Sheppard. Do you blame yourself for what happened?"The reporter dove right in to the question when Derek walked in to the room where everything was set up.

"Yes that is correct I was the chief. And to tell you the truth I think everyone blames themselves in one way or another for that day." Derek said with his regular charm and brilliant smile.

"What have you done differently after getting shot?" The reporter was really going at Derek with the question she had for him.

"I think that I have learned to not let a single second go by without doing what you love in it. Plus I learned that getting shot hurts like hell." Derek said making everyone on the room chuckle.

"Do you think you could have done what Cristina Yang did?" Something changed in Derek when the interviewer asked Derek about Cristina.

"No I don't think a lot of people could have done what Cristina did." Derek said in a tone that was darker than it was before.

"Do you think that Cristina Yang will ever become a doctor once again?" The reporter knew everyone was going to want to know what he thought about the girl who operated with a gun to her head.

"You know what; I will not talk about another doctor who is not here to defend her action. Because unless you were in the middle of that situation for yourself you have no clue what she was thinking. Cristina Yang is a hero in my books that's all you need to know. Interview over." Derek said slamming the table and walking out of the room where the interview was taking place.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I just want to say that Reed Adamson wasn't a bad person. Sure she did a terrible thing before she died. But she was also one of the few people that could brighten up a room when she walked in. I am glad to say that I am honoured to call her my best friend. People might call me crazy because she killed my boyfriend but I forgave her for that, and I do blame myself for what she did. If I had talked to her more after she got fired than may be this whole thing wouldn't have happened and Charles would still be here. I want his family to know that I am so sorry that this happened and I hope you know that I loved your son. He made my life a beautiful place for a little while, God has a plan for him and his time here ended but that doesn't make it any less special to important. To Reed's family I want to apologize as well, I know I promised I would look out for her and I failed you. I am so sorry for that." April said in tears as her interview came to an end. She was asked to talk about her boyfriend who had passed away by the hands of her also deceased best friend.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Karev I was hoping you could tell us why you got shot?" The reporter asked Alex who was sitting across from her.

"I got shot because some crazy chick came into the hospital with a gun that's why." Alex said bluntly.

"No what I'm saying is that we heard that your wife was the one that was supposed to get shot not you. Can you explain why you got shot and she didn't." The reporter never imagined that getting someone to talk to her would be this hard.

'I pushed her out of the way. That's what anybody would do for the person that they love. I almost lost my wife to cancer less than a year ago so I wasn't going to let some crazy person take her from me." Alex said letting some of his guard down when he was talking about Izzie.

"Do you ever regret what you did?" Not many understood why Alex would take a bullet for the woman he loved and now was his chance to explain it.

"No I never regret what I did, because of what I did I have the chance to enjoy life with my wife and our unborn child. " Alex said smiling at the thought of meeting his child for the first time.

"If you had to go back would you do the same thing?" That was the question on everyone's mind, if this doctor would get shot again to protect his wife.

'If you're asking me if I would take another bullet for the person that I love more than anything in this world my answer is that I would get shot everyday if it meant that my wife didn't have too." Alex said before his interview was over and he was free to go.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Bailey I understand that you didn't book an interview?" Richard asked when he saw Miranda outside working on some charts.

"Is this interview mandated? Or do I get a choice to do it or not?" Bailey said to her boss in a voice with some sass to it.

'Of course you don't have to do it but I was wondering why you don't want one." Richard said trying o get the attending to open up to him.

'Listen chief I get that you want to show that the hospital is all bright and shiny now that the shooting is over. But I can't go on camera and lie. Fact is I still close my eyes and see Charles Percy dying in my arms we are not okay yet. Sure we think we are but some of us are still healing, I am still healing." Bailey said before she left to go do charting somewhere else.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Sevens is it true your husband was the one that was being operated on when Cristina Yang had a gun to her head?" Izzie was so nervous for this interview that she almost didn't show up.

'Yes Alex Karev is my husband and he was the one that was on the table when the shooter was in the operating room." Izzie said hoping that they didn't go into detail about why she asked the shooter to shoot her.

"We also heard that you went into the operating room telling the shooter to shoot you. Why did you do that?' Izzie cursed herself when they brought that up for her to answer.

"I lost my best friend, nearly lost ,my job and husband, I almost lost the battle to cancer earlier. So when the shooter came in looking to kill me but shoot others instead I decided that I could put an end to it by letting her get what she came for, my life." Izzie said hoping not to cry, she was having really bad mood swings with this baby.

"Would it be accurate if we said that you blame yourself for the shooting?" The reporter asked staring right into Izzie's eyes when she asked the question.

"Yes I do blame myself for all that happened. Reed only wanted to kill me not anyone else. She came here to kill me and instead eleven other people lost their lives. So yes it would be accurate." Izzie said looking right into the reporters eyes as well.

"It has been shared that you found out that you were pregnant the day of the shooting. How did that change things for you?" This was the final question in Izzie's interview.

'I think that finding out about the baby when my husband was in a coma was pretty hard. Knowing that I might be a single parent if he didn't make it. But overall now that I know my husband and friends are okay I think that it allowed us to remember that good things can still happen even in the middle of a time when it seemed like the world was over." Izzie said rubbing her stomach which was still pretty flat at three and a half months.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Arizona I don't understand why I can't be a little sad that we are leaving to go to Africa for three years." Callie said to her girlfriend as they were packing up the apartment.

'Because Callie I just won the Carter Madison grant do you know how big a deal that is? And now I get to go to Africa and help people and you're ruining it for me. You're making it seem like a bad thing!" Arizona yelled at her getting really mad now that Callie didn't get how important this was to her.

'I have to leave my family, friends, job, and everything I worked for to be with you. I get to be a little upset about that." Callie fired back throwing some shirts into a box.

"If you don't want to go than don't go Callie. No one is making you go to Africa!" Arizona said putting the last of her clothes into a box.

"You are! You're making me go because I don't want to loss you but you're going without looking back and thinking about our relationship!" Callie screamed at her loud enough for Mark to hear them across the hall.

'Fine then I'll go and you stay." Arizona said about to go out the door to the airport.

"No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to get off that easy. This is not over." Callie screamed just as Arizona was turning the doorknob.

"Callie we're standing in our apartment screaming at each other we are already over." And with that Arizona left leaving Callie there alone while she get into a cab and drove off to the airport.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hello Mrs. Adamson I'm Owen Hunt I worked with your daughter." Owen said showing up at Reed's mother's door step.

'Oh hello. What can I help you with?" Reed's mother had already heard it all and was shocked to know what her daughter did to all those innocent people.

"I just need to say this. I don't blame you for what your daughter did. She knew what she was doing and I know you probably blame yourself for it. But trust me there was nothing you could have done to stop her from taking that gun and going to the hospital." Owen said turning away to leave.

'Did you know the people she hot. I know the one's she killed but did you know the people that she shot." Reed's mother asked Owen who looked at her and smiled.

'Yes I know them. Derek Sheppard was the chief of surgery he was shot in the leg after protecting two residents including his wife. Then there was Alex Karev who was shot in the chest to protect his wife and unborn child. And she shot me when I went into an OR to save my wife when Reed held a gun to her head. But we don't blame you; this was not your fault." Owen said before the mother hugged him with tears going down her face, she really needed to hear that.

'I am so sorry for what my daughter did." She told Owen while they were still hugging.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Cristina I know that you're in here please just open the door." Tedi yelled banging on the door of the firehouse.

"Go away Tedi." Cristina said she refused to see anyone other than Owen from the hospital.

"No one blames you for walking away. It's not your fault just please open the door." Tedi pleaded with her until she finally opened the door.

"I blame myself." Cristina said before she slammed the door in Tedi's face

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey Charles it's me Jackson. I know that I should have came here sooner but it's just...I am so sorry buddy. I know that you wouldn't want me to feel like this but I do. I am so sorry that it was you and not me that I couldn't save you. April still loves you man, you picked a good one. Me and Lexie broke up. I'm sure you know that though, Charles I am so sorry that you died." Jackson said as he cried over his best friend's grave. Charles was like a brother to him and now he was gone and Jackson was stuck here without his friend.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey Mark." Lexie said showing up at Mark's apartment late that night.

'Lexie what are you doing here?" Mark asked shocked that she was here.

'I want you to know that I might be ready soon.' Lexie said before she left his place. She knew that she needed to get her stuff together before they could start a relationship together again.

'Good." Mark said sighing knowing that he loved Lexie

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_The funny thing about closure, is that it's not always what we expect. The vision we had of what it would be like comes crashing down to reveal the truth. What we thought should've happened stops to show us what did take place. Closure do we really need it that much?_


	27. That's Me Trying

**That's Me Trying**

_Doing our best, giving it all we have. Most people would think that's all we can do. But what if your all gets someone killed. Doctors have to be perfect at all costs. If we can't be the best then people die. Trying isn't always good enough for this job._

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I tried my hardest to be late but that didn't happen now do it." Meredith sighed when she entered the skills lab to see all her friends. Today was the day that everyone was getting certified by Owen.

'I know, remember when Bailey did these things with us when we were interns it was so stupid." Alex said already complaining about today when it had barley started.

"Guys you don't know maybe this could be fun." Izzie said smiling, she had a feeling that today was going to be a great day.

"Everyone up to the roof there's been a big accident all hands on deck!" Owen came in yelling making everyone jump to their feet.

'You've got to be kidding me." Jackson said seeing all the dummies lying around as the 'victims' of the accident.

"Welcome to trauma certification. You'll each be given eight patient, all you have is what you can carry in your two hands from this ambulance. Ready go!" Owen said sending the doctors off in every direction.

'Does anyone know where Stevens is?" Owen asked but no one answered so he quick ran down to the skills lab where Izzie was.

'Steven what are you doing you're needed on the roof?" Owen asked but then he saw Izzie hunched over holding onto the desk with both hands.

"I know give me a minute." Izzie said standing up slowly.

'What's wrong with you?" Owen knew something was wrong with her but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

'I'm bleeding." Izzie said with a sad look on her face. So much for the good feeling she had when today started.

'What do you-Oh okay, go to the OBGYN who's on call. Don't worry about the certification just get yourself looked at. Do you want me to get Karev?' Owen asked as he helped Izzie to the elevator.

'No I'll page him." Izzie said, she hoped that there wasn't anything wrong with this baby.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"What's wrong with you?" Tedi asked when she saw Callie with a sad look on her face.

'I miss Arizona and I know I'm not supposed to because she chose Africa over me but I do." Callie sighed it was like she was stuck in this funk after Arizona left and she couldn't get out of it.

'It'll get better I promise." Tedi said smiling at Callie.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

'Are you sure she's doing this for the right reasons?" Lexie asked Mark after meeting a young girl who wanted to get giant butt implants.

'Molly, Dr. Grey wants to know if you're doing this surgery for the right reasons?'Mark said making Lexie blush. She knew that this brought up that time they worked together and she felt that the patient was getting a surgery done when she didn't have to.

"Dr. Grey I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I can tell you have a great ass. And I know that I don't, you probably have gone to the mall and found the best pair of jeans that make you feel like a million bucks but I haven't. I have to shop in the boys department to get something that fits, unless it's a sundress which is all that I wear. Trust me Dr. Grey I am not doing his for anyone but myself." Molly said leaving Lexie red and speechless.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Okay I talked to multiple grants and they say that they might give us funding for the trail to cure Alzheimer's. But there is one company that looks really interested in it." Derek said to his best friend Mark, even since the chief decided to give the million dollars to Owen and not him Derek had been positive about making this project happen to cure the disease that could claim his wife. Mark however was zoned out not paying attention at all.

"Yeah yeah sounds great..." Mark said off in his own world.

"Mark are you even paying attention? This is important, I could cure a disease all I need is the money do you understand how big of a deal this is." Derek asked, every time Meredith asked what day of the week it was or where her keys were his heart rate sped up. Sure she has her mother talent, and looks but Derek wanted to able to fix her if she had her mother's terrible disease.

"I'm sorry but all I hear right now is you going blahblahblah in my ear, oh look at the time. It looks like I'm due to help Torres right no." Mark said patting Derek on the back thankful he could escape the depressing topic of Alzheimer's .

"You're an ass!" Derek yelled back to his friend who smile at him and gave Derek a friendly thumbs up.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Avery you know that you're patient would be less likely to die if he was dry and you weren't?" Owen said to Jackson, this trauma certification was taking a really long time plus it hard started to rain.

'Well the patient is made out of plastic and I'm not." Jackson said in a harsh tone, and out of nowhere April came at him and ripped the plastic off his chest setting it on her own patient.

'What the hell April!" Jackson yelled throwing his hands up and walking away.

"Dr. Avery where are you going?" Owen asked as Jackson started to walk inside.

"I'm going inside because this is stupid." Jackson said before he finally got in the nice, warm and dry hospital that everyone was pretending wasn't there.

"Dr. Avery get back here now!" Owen screamed making the other doctors stop what they were doing.

'No." Jackson said fatly not turning around.

"No?" Owen questioned, it was unlike Jackson to do something like this.

"No sir." Jackson said in a mocking tone. Finally he left to do something in the clinic.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Chief what are you doing here? I have to get back to the roof Dr. Hunt needs me." Meredith said when Richard was blocking her way to get back to where she was needed.

'I won't keep you too long but I wanted to show you the research I've been doing along with your mother's journals. And I think that I might be able to cure type one diabetes." Richard said beaming with pride that he might be able to help thousands or millions of people around the world.

"I don't know what to say. I mean I'm already trying to get on Derek's trail." Meredith said not wanting to disappoint the man that was like a father to her.

"I'm not saying that you have to say yes right now, but here look at the information and tell me what you think. You won't have to fight for this Meredith, it's yours if you want it." Richard told her handing her a ton of folders containing information on this once in a lifetime trail that could shape Meredith's career.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey Torres I heard that you missed Robbins." Mark said meeting Callie outside.

"Yeah I do, I think I might go get her back Mark." She said to Mark truthfully, Callie justc ouldn't get Arizona off her mind since she left for Africa.

'I give a lot of boob jobs." Mark said out of the blue taking Callie aback by the comment.

"Excuse me?' Callie questioned not sure if he wanted him to continue with that thought or not.

"I might give a lot of boob jobs but I also have a lot of people back out of some boob jobs. They figure out that someone or something is pressuring them into it. They back out before it's too late and they can't get back to where they were unless they want o go under the knife again," Mark said trying to explain the situation to Callie.

'I still don't get where you're going with this mark." Callie said to him with a confused look on her face.

'I'm saying that you got a boob job that you'd regret and by boob job I mean Africa. Would you feel better if you saw me and Lexie give a girl a huge ass?" Mark asked her while he pulled his best friend into a big hug, he knew she was hurting right now.

"Oh hell yeah!" Callie said laughing wiping the tears from her eyes laughing at Mark's comment about the girl's ass. He was the only one who know how to make her feel better.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I can't believe that she actually went through with giving herself an ass for a great pair of jeans," Lexie said to Mark once they ere out of surgery.

'Don't you get it. It wasn't just for a pair of jeans to her, she felt like she wasn't a woman because she had a small ass. And because of what we did she can feel like the prettiest girl when she has those pair of jeans on." Mark said to Lexie before she left, Mark doing what he usually did looked at Lexie ass but this time she noticed.

'Did you just look at my ass?' Lexie question already knowing that he was.

'Yeah, and it probably won't be the last time." Mark said truthfully.

"No no." Lexie said before she walked away again smiling that Mark was looking at her ass.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Kepner your patient is." Owen was about to declare April's patient dead, she was the last one with a live patient and she wasn't giving him up.

'No you're going to tell me he has an infection but I already started antibiotics so that is not an opinion. You said nine patients can't fit in the ambulance but one can." April said throwing the dummy into the back of the parked ambulance that sat a few feet away.

'Dr. Kepner that is not in play you can't use it." Owen said, April looked like she had gone crazy.

"The keys are in the right spot...Look at that it runs. Someone call this in and get an OR ready. Now move or I will run you down!" April yelled at the doctors who were standing in front of her.

'Just tell her that she won and she'll stop." Meredith told Owen when they were standing next to each other.

"It's not a game there is no winner." Owen said before he saw April start to unload her patient and bring him into the OR.

"Okay Kepner wins!" Owen announced making April scream run out of the ambulance and make her do a very scary victory dance.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Excuse me are you Dr. Bailey?" An older lady asked Bailey just as she was about to go home.

'Yes I am. How can I help you?" Bailey was really forward to going home and just sitting down.

'I'm Michelle Percy, I'm Charles mom." Michelle said which made Bailey si down next to the woman.

'Oh my, how are you?" Bailey asked, she never thought that Charles' mom would show up here.

'I just want to know what happened. I know that there was a shooter and Charles was shot. But I can't understand why he wasn't saved. I know that you were with him before he...and if you could just tell me what happened I would be very very thankful." Michelle said trying not to cry, the loss of her son made her world come crashing down.

"I can tell you that Charles needed an OR but the elevators weren't working so we couldn't get him there. But I will also tell you that your son was a hero in my books and he should be in your too." Bailey said to Michelle making her break down. Bailey quickly hugged the woman while she cried over the death of her only son.

**GREY'S ANAOMY**

"There you go Ray, come on breathe." Tedi said poking at Ray's new lungs lightly she really needed Ray to be okay. After what felt like hours of waiting the lungs finally started to expand and retrack on their own. Ray was going to get his lungs after all.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Yang what are you doing here?" Richard asked Cristina as he was son his way home.

"I'm just waiting for Owen." Cristina smiled at him, she still hated to be here.

'We miss you Dr. Yang. Whenever you want to come back you know we have a spot ready for you." Richard said, he hated to see someone with all Cristina's talent go to waste.

"With all due respect sir I can't come back here anytime soon. The shooting has ruined me and I blame everyone. I blame Reed for shooting up the place, I blame Mark for not doing anything to help me, I blame Karev for getting shot, I blame Izzie for coming into that OR, I blame Tedi for leaving, I blame Owen for getting shot too, and I blame you Sir for siring Reed. But most of all I blame myself for feeling like this all the time." Cristina said with teary eyes.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Alex ran to the OBGYN after getting a 911 page from Izzie.

'I'm bleeding." Izzie said coldly, she had been sitting on the exam table for a good four hours now.

"Why didn't you page sooner? Is everything okay?" Alex asked taking her hand.

"I did a scan and everything is fine, but she won't leave she has been here for over three hours." A lady said to Alex.

'I'm sorry you are?" Alex didn't think he knew this doctor.

'Dr. Lucy Fields I'm just taking over for your regular doctor while he's on holidays." Lucy said shaking Alex's hand.

'Everything is not finer, I am bleeding." Izzie yelled at Lucy, something just seemed off.

"Izzie like I told you before bleeding happens in up to thirty three percent of all pregnancies. You are okay." Lucy said, this usually didn't happen with any of her patients.

"No something is wrong I feel it in my gut something is wrong." Izzie said crying now.

"Iz are you sure it's not gas?' Alex questioned, the last few weeks had been full of mood swings for Izzie.

'That's not funny it's not that gut but the other one. Something will be wrong I know it. Nothing goes our way, first Denny, then Rebecca, then I got sick and almost died, George died, you got shot and this baby is the only good thing and that doesn't happen for us." Izzie said she was terrified that something was wrong with the baby that she and Alex worked so hard for.

'Iz nothing will be wrong and if it is we can fix it okay, the important thing is that the baby is okay and so are you." Alex said kissing her head.

"Okay then, just remember no tampons and no sex." Lucy said with a smile.

'What?" Izzie and Alex both said at the same time.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Avery come with me." Owen said when he saw Jackson once again.

'Look I am not doing the trauma thing." Jackson said certain about that.

'Yes you are, I've noticed you always quit when things get rough, you quit this, you're relationship with Lexie, everything really so I am not allowing you to quit this so get your ass back to the roof and let's finish this." Owen said in a harsh tone that made Jackson feel bad about what he had done. It was true that he had quit a lot of things lately but it just felt like everything was working against him.

'But-"Jackson tried to protest but Owen wasn't hearing it after what he pulled earlier.

'No butts now move." Owen yelled as he and Jackson ran to the roof starting the exercise again.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_Perfection is out of our hands, so we do the best we can, give it our all, try our hardest and pray it goes our way. Trying is all we can do try to be the best, try not to kill someone. Just try to be perfect and we'll be close as we can be to perfection._


	28. Something's Gotta Give

**Something's Gotta Give**

_Nothing in life is perfect, sure it can be for a while, and we get comfortable. Then BOOM it all falls to the ground. We're left shattered, broken. That's life, if it's no one thing then it's something else. Nothing can stay perfect for too long, something's always wrong._

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hello..."Alex said in a groggy voice into his cell phone when it rang at three in the morning.

"Alex who was that?" Izzie asked waking up to the sound of her husband on the phone.

'Iz I have to go home." Alex said in shock after hanging up the phone.

"What? Why? Right now?" Izzie questioned, Alex only ever talked about going home once to her.

"My brother Aaron he just had a breakdown and tried to kill my sister. My mom has stopped taking her pills, I just...I have to go." Alex said already starting to pack a bag.

'Alex take a second here, I'll call the chief and tell him what? Do you want me to come with you?" Izzie asked now fully awake.

"No please don't tell anyone where I am, just tell them I'm at a wedding in Vegas or something. Iz I can't let you go with me, you stay here and take care of the baby okay? I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." Alex said kissing her as he grabbed his bag.

'I love you, be careful." Izzie said before he left, it was weird to sleep without Alex in the bed with her.

'I love you to." Alex said before he got outside and drove away, he was needed back home.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I swear I'm not crazy. My name hasn't been on anyone's service." Jackson said to April while they were in the middle of charting their old cases.

'Jackson are you sure that you 're not just making all this up in your head?" Aril asked, she knew that Jackson had been kicked off a few services but she doubted that the attending refused to work with him.

'No I'm serious no one wants to work with me." Jackson said he was sure of it.

'What about Torres?' April suggested someone for him to work with.

'I cracked a bone joke and she kicked me off." Jackson said quietly, at the time the joke seemed funny at the time but Callie didn't think so.

"What about Bailey?" April suggested another doctor that she thought Jackson hadn't worked with lately.

'Yes Bailey it is. Thanks April." Jackson said hugging his friend before running off to find the one attending that might work with him

"Dr. Bailey I was wondering if you needed any help today?" Jackson asked finally catching up to where she was.

"As a matter of fact I do. I need you to keep a very close eye on my patient Ms. Danburg because I don't want her to get a fistula. Remember the first thing of residency, eat, sleep and don't mess with the pancreas." Bailey said before she entered the OR leaving Jackson there to do what he thought was a nurses job.

'Sure thing." Jackson said in a grumpy mood. After four hours of nothing Ms. Danburg took a turn for the worst.

'This wasn't my fault. I didn't do this!" Jackson yelled when Bailey entered the room when the very dead Ms. Danburg was.

'Avery calm down I get it. Sometimes these things just happen. I just needed a win today." Bailey said to the resident who lost his temper at her. Normally she would have yelled back but Jackson was having a hard time after Charles died so she let it go just this once.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Cristina are you in here?" Callie called entering the fire house where Cristina and Owen lived now. Once she got up the stairs she saw Cristina dancing very badly she thought to loud music.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Cristina said to Callie heard when she finally heard her in the house.

"First of all never do that again and second why aren't coming back to work?" Callie said, the mention of work caused Cristina to put the music back on and continue to dance it out.

"Okay I get it you won't talk about work. What are you doing?" Callie said over the music.

"I was unpacking our stuff but I wasn't enjoying it so I decided to make lemonade." Cristina said smiling.

'I don't see any lemonade." Callie looked into the kitchen which was oiled high with boxes.

'No I meant that I'm tired of doing things that I don't wanna do so I am just doing this that I enjoy. The world is my calm or whatever." Cristina said to Callie who nodded her head starting to understand.

"Yeah maybe I need to start doing that. A fresh start maybe a new hair cut?" Callie asked taking her long hair between her fingers eyes it.

"Totally, let me do it." Cristiana said before taking the knife and started hacking off some hair.

"Cristina we are going to the mall, you need furniture because we need to through a house warming party and I need to fix what you did to my hair." Callie said making Cristina grin at the ides she had.

"Okay but you might want a hat." Cristina said trying not to laugh at the terrible hair Callie had let her do.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Altman and Dr. Hunt come with me." Richard said to the two attending while they were in the halls.

"What is it chief?" Tedi asked as Richard rushed them hallway to the VIP section of the hospital where they were met with a bunch of security guards.

"I need you to save this man, and I need not remind you that losing him would be a threat to his nations security. Not mention be a national incident here." Richard moving over so the pair of doctors could see the VIP patient who they would be saving.

"Well that's not who I expecting." Owen said to Tedi who couldn't help but grin at the side comment that wasn't the most appropriate. Before she could something else the patient started to code.

"Charge the paddles." Tedi yelled pushing people out of the way.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Kepner I thought I said that I wanted the charts in order by room not by name!"  
The new PEDS attending was already rubbing everyone the wrong way and he had only been here for a few days.

"Yes Dr. Stark." April said in a pleasant voice trying her best not to snap.

"You know you shouldn't let him treat you like that." Mark said to the young resident that often irrated him, but ever since Lexie broke up with him Mark hadn't been sleeping with nayone. Anbd he needed some action.

"I can't tell him anything, he's my boss." April said in a hushed voice hoping that the new attendsing didn't get mad at her.

'But he isn't mine." Mark said really turning on the Sloan charm for April.

"What do you think you're doing?" Stark barked at April seeing her talking to Sloan, not that he would admit it to anyone but he did find April very attractive.

"I'm sorry Dr. Stark but Kepner here was just telling me about an article she read." Mark said to his co-worker winking at April as a silent you owe me.

"That's great but she should really be helping me because I am her attending not you." Stark said making Mark roll his eyes, guys like Stark just rubbed him the wrong way.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Okay one minute." Lexie said to patient in the clinic. Izzie had left her in charge of it and Lexie vowed that she would take good care of it. But when things started to get busy Lexie got more and more frantic running around like a mad woman. She never thought that the clinic could be as busy as this she was being pulled in every direction. All she could think about was today being over and when she could get out of here.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"God I hate Stark." April said setting her tray with the others at the table.

"Is that the new PEDS guy?" Jackson asked, it was finally starting to feel normal to eat without people staring at hem.

"Yeah and he's a real ass. But Sloan actually helped me." April said not knowing that Lexie was at the table to.

'What Mark helped? That doesn't sound right." Lexie said trying not to come across as jealous.

"So did you people hear about the house warming party Cristina is throwing with Callie?" Izzie said to the whole table as she rubbed her slightly swollen stomach.

'Yeah I don't think she'll go through with it. Iz what the hell are you eating?" Meredith said smelling something weird coming from where Izzie was sitting.

'Oh it's great. I've been craving carrots and mustard all day so I went and got some but themn I really wanted some chocolate so I put chocolate on them too. Do you want some?" Izzie said taking another carrot in her mouth as everyone looked as though they were about to puke.

'No thanks." Everyone said at the same time.

'Dr. Meredith Grey?" A man in a black suit said to the table full of doctors.

'That's me, what can I help you with?" Meredith said trying to remember if she met this man before but she didn't think she had.

'Come with me please." With that she left.

'So Iz where is Alex?" Lexie asked Izzie who was still munching on her carrots.

"Oh he in Vegas for a wedding, but we can't have sex! Do you how bad I wan sex and it's like all the time." Izzie said telling everyone what Alex told her to say when they asked where he was, then she changed the subject.

"Well look at the time." Lexie said rushing back down to the clinic where she was working for the day.

"Was it something I said?" Izzie questioned as Jackson and April ran off to leaving Izzie there.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Okay I'll take that too." Cristina said pointing to the living room set on display in the store.

'That lamp?" The manager asked her seeing what she was pointing at.

'No that whole room." Cristina said moving on to the next. A short time later Callie returned from getting her hair cut.

'Hey what did I miss?" She questioned, she got her hair cut to her shoulders, curled, and blue steaks put in.

"No much just some shopping, I like the hair by the way." Cristina told her before she went off to find a bedroom set.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So Mer who was the VIP patient you worked on with Webber, Altman and Hunt?" Jackson asked on their way to Cristina's house warming party.

"You know I can't tell you that." Meredith said trying and failing to keep at keeping a straight face.

"Just tell me one things, was it Bono? It was totally Bono!" Jackson declared making Meredith smile and shake her head.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hello?" Cristina yelled hearing a person come up the stairs to where the house party was being held.

"Who ever it is you're early, like super early." Callie yelled she was in the middle of plating all the food.

"You did all this?" Derek asked seeing the sight before him.

'Yes I did." Cristina said laying on the coach eating some chips.

"No I did, you just sat there and complained about what I was doing." Callie corrected her.

"Well I just wanted to warn you that a bunch of people are coming here to talk to you about going back to work." Derek said to Cristina who held her mouth open even though it was filled with a mouthful of chips.

"What?" Cristina said still forgetting to swallow what was in her mouth.

"Come on I know what to do." Derek said taking Cristina back up to the roof.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I'm...this is my first time." April whispered as Mark continued to kiss her.

'Do you wanna stop?" Mark said hoping that she wouldn't he really needed some sex.

"No...no." April said feeling the heat raise inside.

'Wait can...can we slow down a bit?" April questioned as things started to pick up the pace.

"Look I can't hold your hand and walk you this. Do you want to have the sex or not?" Mark yelled making April grab her shirt and run out of the on call room in tears.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Izzie was getting ready to go to Cristina's party when a dizzy spell took over. After starting the fourth month of carrying around the baby the dizzy spells have become often. Usually she could just sit down and they would pass but this one didn't. Before she knew what was happening Izzie fell flat to the ground in the middle of the hallway.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey April how are you?" Owen greeted her as she came in the door.

"I...know I should have brought a gift but I didn't..." April said just about to cry when Jackson walked over and pulled his friend into the kitchen where they could talk.

"Hey everyone." Mark said walking into the building when out of nowhere Jackson walked up and hit his in the face. Suddenly a fight broke out and Owen had to break it apart.

"What the hell was that?" Lexie questioned Mark finding him in the alley.

'I tried to sleep with April." Mark said not looking Lexie in the eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Lexie said to him wondering why he would do something like that.

"I missed you." Mark said simply making Lexie sigh as he pressed ice to his eye.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Stevens!" Bailey yelled as she found the resident lying in the hallway on her side.

'Dr. Bailey...what happened?" Izzie asked looking around and trying to get up.

'Easy there, you just fainted. Have you been feeling okay? Any stress?" Bailey asked as hard as she tried to deny it Bailey thought of these people as her children.

'Bailey we are doctors of course I'm stressed." Izzie said sitting up now.

"Izzie I mean at home, with the baby." Bailey said to her.

"I guess so; I mean this pregnancy has been really hard, from the shooting to bleeding and this. Plus today Alex went home and I don't know what happened." Izzie said getting emotional now.

'Hey it's okay but you have more than yourself to take care of now. And if I know Karev he'll be back as soon as he can to get back to the both of you. Come on let's go get checked out." Bailey said taking Izzie's hand and leading her down the hall

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"One more things, what are you doing for a backsplash?" Cristina questioned. The ole time she was supposed to be partying she had been up on the roof with Derek talking about decorating their houses.

'Oh..backsplashes." Derek sighed glad that he could help Cristina.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

'_It keeps us on our toes, the thought of things falling apart. Smashing to pieces. Overtime we know how to put things back but it's never the same again, it never goes back perfectly. Always every time we get comfortable then BOOM, it's all gone. Because if it's not one things than it's another._


	29. Slow Night So Long

**Slow Night, So Long**

_The night shift, every doctor has done it. Your days start with darkness and ends when the sun comes up. There are stories of doctors falling asleep while working, and who knows some might be true. But the worst part about the night shift isn't the whole night aspect but the fact that it feels like it could go on forever._

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Ahhh!" Jackson screams in his sleep. This has been going on since the shooting, he would wake up screaming from the terrible nightmares he has.

"Jackson! Jackson I am sorry but you have to take something." Meredith yelled going into his room thinking she had woke him up.

"Where's Charles? Charles!" Jackson screamed still half asleep, It wasn't until Meredith hit him that he actually was fully awake.

"Jackson it's time to get up." Meredith said to him again once she knew he was fully awake.

'Time for work?" Jackson question a little ashamed that Meredith had to wake him up from a nightmare.

'Yeah it's time for work." Meredith said looking at the clock. It was seven at night and they were just starting their shift. Everyone but the lucky attending had to work tonight and by the way the night had started it was going to be a long shift.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey what's new?" Derek said finding Meredith getting ready in the bathroom. That was a huge down side of her working the night shift. They barely got to see each other, they were like two pashing ships.

"Nothing much. What's happening at the hospital?" Meredith asked him, she wanted to be prepared to do what she had to do in order to get through this shift.

"Let's see, I did three shunts which all went fine, I think some nurses were in a fight, we got the funding for the trail, and the soup of the day was pea soup." Derek said smiling as he told Meredith the great news about the trail.

"Are you serious?" Meredith yelled spitting out the toothpaste in her mouth to the sink in front of her. She jumped into his arms as Derek spun her around in the bathroom.

Now all we have to do is get some patients, the FDA to approve and this trail will be on the cutting edge." Derek said to Meredith as he was getting ready to go out to celebrate.

'Where are you going?" Meredith asked when she saw him getting ready beside her.

'I'm going out with Mark, Callie, and Bailey to celebrate. I'll be home before you don't worry." Derek joked as he kissed Meredith's cheek and left.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So Dr. Kepner I just wanted to tell you that I've noticed how well you've been doing on my service lately." Dr. Stark said to April just as he was leaving for his late dinner plans.

"Looks like someone's flirting with April." Alex said behind her as he witnessed what had just taken place between the two doctors.

'Get your mind out of the gutter Alex, Stark is just my boss nothing more. So he's nice to me it doesn't mean that he is flirting some people are just kind unlike you." April said to him but she was going over all the encounters she has had with Dr. Stark lately and maybe just maybe Alex was right. Sark was flirting with her. The very thought of it made shivers run down April's back Stark was definitely not her type.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"First rounds on me!" Bailey yelled as the doctors walked into Joe's bar to drink to Derek's accomplishment.

"Is that...No it can't be." Callie said when all the doctors looked towards the bar.

"It's Cristina." Derek said stunned that Cristina was behind the bar. At the moment it appeared that Joe was trying to teach her how to pour a drink and it wasn't going over very well.

"Some one call Hunt." Mark said unable to stop staring at the sight before him.

"I can't look away as much as I want to." Bailey said shocked that her most promising intern was now behind a bar serving people drinks.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Grey, please you have to do something. My son is in so pain, do something for him. I'm a nurse I hear about the stories about the night shift but this isn't gas please I'm begging you." A desperate mom begged Lexie as she held her son who was crying out in pain.

'I can see that this is not gas. I will bring in Dr. Stark and see what he says. I'm sure he'll be here as soon as he can." Lexie said exiting the room. Truthfully she had been paging Stark all night and he wasn't answering any of them.

"Still no answer from Stark?" April questioned, she too had seen the boys and she knew that something was going on and it wasn't gas.

"No and I have been paging nonstop for over two hours. I don't understand where he is. This kid probably has a blockage in his stomach and needs surgery but no one else is on call." Lexie said to the third year resident who was in charge of PEDS for the night.

"Well if he needs surgery we should do it. I know what to do, and we can always page someone else if anything goes wrong." April said, the race for chief resident was coming up and if she pulled this off she'd be the one winning it.

"Are you sure we can do this?" Lexie was unsure that they were doing the right things but they had gotten a very angry message from the chief who said that the mother called him and now they were to do whatever had to be done to help that little boy.

"Sure as I'll ever be. Ten blade." April said sticking her hand out and a scalpel was placed into it then she made the first cut.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Let me get this straight you to glued yourselves together because she's moving away and you don't wanna be apart." Izzie asked the young couple on her table in the pit who's arms were stuck together with super glue.

"Our love can't be broken." The young boy said as he stopped kissing his girlfriend for a second to answer Izzie.

'Great just great. What am I supposed to tell your mom? She's gonna kill me. Please just get them apart." The boy's father said to Izzie sounding angry and defeated at what his son and girlfriend had done to one another.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I told her to get a job, I thought maybe at a lab or something but not this." Owen said to Derek as Cristina set down some drinks in front of them.

"I call his early onset, because you won't remember anything after!" Cristina said forcing a smile on her face.

"Wow that's strong, I'll take a single malt scotch." Mark said after taking a sip of the drink Cristina set before him.

"Make it two." Derek said still worried that Cristina was really working here.

"Do you want a beer?" Cristina asked Owen kissing him hello, she really didn't expect him to be here.

"No I just got a page from the hospital; we'll talk about this later." Owen explained looking at Derek who nodded his head as if to say that he'll look out for her.

"Aren't those a little strong?" Callie asked Bailey when she saw that Miranda had drank all the Early Onset drinks that were at the table.

'Hey my son is with his father tonight I can have a few drinks. Yang you keep these drinks coming." Bailey slurred already feeling a buzz from drinking the four drinks. Then stumbled in a very angry looking Tedi.

'Well hello there Tedi, are you here to congratulate Derek?" Mark questioned when he saw how dressed up Tedi was.

"No...but congrats, why are men so ugh!" Tedi threw her hands up and then she saw Cristina pouring some drinks.

"Wait is that Cristina Yang? Ew what is this?" Tedi asked after taking a sip of one of the Early onsets before Bailey slapped her away.

"Yes it is. Owen said not to worry about it though./" Mark said to her as Tedi started to drink his drink instead.

"Where are you coming from?" Derek questioned he knew that Tedi didn't know about the gathering so why was she so dressed up?

"Oh I had a date, worst date ever I might add. He still lived with his mother this is what I get for dating people on the internet." Tedi complained, at this point she was desperate to find anyone to date after Andrew left she was left feeling empty.

"Don't worry you'll find someone." Derek said trying to brighten the mood.

"You can't say that since your married okay?" Tedi yelled taking another drink.

"Does she ask about me? I know she emails you and I want know if she asks about me." Callie said to Tedi about Arizona, as hard as she tried there was no getting her mind off her.

'Well...she very into the medicine." Tedi said sighing, she could see how much Callie was hurting and it broke her heart a little too.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Tell them that he'll hate himself for a while. And he won't talk to anyone about it because he'll think that he deserves to suffer. And he'll question everything that happens, but most importantly he'll question why his brother died and he has to live in pain without him. Tell the parents to look for that." Jackson said to Meredith as they were standing outside of a young boy's room. He and his brother were brought in and the brother ended up dying while he lived. The case reminded Jackson of Charles because he always thought of them as brothers.

'Okay good to know, and Jackson 'm here is you need to talk about anything." Meredith smiled at him, but instead of saying something back Jackson just walked away.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I can't get this couple unglued!" Izzie stormed into the resident locker room finding both Meredith and Alex there.

"Have you tried acid tone?" Alex questioned, sometimes being pregnant made Izzie forget to try the little things like this.

'I love you!" Izzie yelled to him as she raced to find some acid tone to get this couple unstuck.

'So how are things with the baby?" Meredith asked when Izzie left, she was really trying to be happy for Izzie and Alex.

'It's been hard, Izzie is sick all the time, and then she craves weird things, and then she started bleeding so we can't have sex but all she wants is sex and then she blames me. So it's harder than I thought it would be." Alex sighed, he wasn't sure if he could do this but it was too late for second thoughts now.

'You'll be a great dad Alex trust me." Meredith smiled but she couldn't help but picture what a miniature Derek would look like.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

""Thanks for calling me, where is she?" Owen asked after Derek called him letting him know that Cristina was very drunk and dealing with a group of men.

'She's over there, good luck with that." Derek smiled as he left the bar and to get home for a few hours of sleep before he had to go to the hospital again.

"Cristina come on let's go home." Owen said picking her up from some guys lap.

'Oh crap it's my boyfriend." Cristina slurred, she reeked of alcohol and things Owen didn't want to think about.

'I'm your husband and we're going home." Owen said to her before he slung her over his shoulder and carried her home.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Bailey is that you?" Alex asked finding Bailey yelling at a vending machine and swaying back and forth.

'Karev, why won't this things take my damn money?" Bailey slurred, Joe had sent her here after asking her keys and instructing her to sleep it off.

"Okay let me take this for you and then we'll get you a banana bag." Alex said reaching down to get Bailey's food from the vending machine and walked Bailey to an open room.

"Dr. Bailey is that your phone?" Alex asked when he heard something ringing.

'You answer it." Bailey said quickly shoving the phone in Alex's direction.

'Hello, no Iz I don't know why that didn't work, yes this is Bailey's phone, no she'll be fine." Alex said into the phone and looked at a giggling Bailey who was having a ball seeing Alex talk to his wife on her phone.

"Tell me to try soap and water and just a tad of acid tone. Now hand me my phone and let me call Ben" Bailey said grabbing for her phone.

'Who the hell is Ben?" Alex questioned, it was kind of amusing to see a very drunk Bailey before him.

"He's my ex and I want to call him and tell him about how I miss the things he used to do for me." Bailey sighed remembering the great times she had with Ben over the time that they were dating.

'I don't think drunk dialling is a good idea." Alex said taking the phone away from her before she could do any real damage.

'Listen Karev, you already found a guy like Ben. You found Izzie who is not a man and not named Ben but she is your Ben. And now you're having a baby with her and that's okay." Bailey said before she dozed off finally sleeping off the drinks she had.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Mark I want to feel something." Callie said in the middle of the night when she spotted Mark.

'Callie I don't get it." But before he could continue she was kissing him and one things lead to another, leaving the two of them with certain things to deal with in the morning.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_The night shift turns your whole world upside down, you sleep during the day and are up when you should be in bed. Many can't handle it but it isn't just because of the lack of sleep. It's the slowness of it all, the feeling that it could go on and on._


	30. Adrift And At Peace

**Adrift And At Peace**

_Out of sight, out of mind. That doesn't work for doctors. Once we see the patient we have to know what's wrong and how to fix it. It's like a good book or potatoe chips. Once you start you can't stop. We don't rest till it's over and done with._

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Fishing? You're taking her fishing? What's that supposed to do? What are you to going to talk about?" Meredith asked once she heard that her husband was taking Cristina whom she hasn't talked to in weeks fishing.

"Yes fishing, I'm trying to help her here just let me try this." Derek said loading the stuff into the car.

"Fine but does she know that there are no bathrooms there?" Meredith said to him just as the door bell rang letting them know that Owen and Cristina were right on time.

'Hey how's it going?" Derek asked Owen as the two of them started to load up the fishing stuff into the car to get ready for the trip at hand.

"You know that there are no bathrooms right?" Meredith asked breaking the silence between the two of them, she just wanted the regular Cristina back.

"Yeah I know." Cristina said before kissing Owen and hoping into the car with Derek to start the fishing trip.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"And that's how you take a gall bladder out of someone's nose. Bailey said to April, Jackson, and Lexie who were all staring at her in awe in the OR.

"Wow, there's no scar, little chance of infection." Lexie said still gazing at the gall bladder hanging from Bailey's instrument.

"How would you feel if you could one by yourself?" Bailey questioned the three doctors standing before her look like they were in heaven

"Are you joking?" Jackson asked hoping that she was serious and he the chance to one for himself.

"If one of you can figure out what causes fistula's than you can scrub in." Bailey said telling them the rules of her little contest that she thought of.

"Can I go? I have to check on my patient, I'm checking on her every three hours and it's time." April said to Dr. Bailey hoping that she was picked to do this.

'Me too?" Jackson and Lexie both asked each wanting to beat out the competition and win it for themselves.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So if you position the rods in the middle of the boat you have more chances of actually catching something." Cristina said to Derek, she had been talking nonstop for the past three hours and it was wearing on Derek's nerves.

"Can you stop talking?" Derek asked trying to control his temper when he asked her.

'Sorry, I can't stop as much as I try I can't turn my brain off." Cristina said looking at the lake as she spoke.

'Just try to take a breath and think about the fish." Derek said calmly having no idea what to say to the young doctor who was barely holding herself together.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"How do I look?" Asked a handsome looking man to Teddy in the elevator out of the blue. It took her a little while to figure out that he was indeed talking to her.

'You look great." Teddy lied; truthfully the guy looked pale and sickly.

"I mean other than the whole dying of a disease vibe I've got going on. I'm asking my girlfriend to marry me." He said still looking at Teddy.

"She'd be a fool to say no." It was the truth, this guy seemed nice, good looking and kind. He was the kind of guy she would love to date.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Torres can I get on your service, Stark kicked me off PEDS. No offense but you're girlfriend going to Africa really sucks for me." Alex said hoping that Callie would let him on her service, he really wanted to get away from Stark. If things got any worse Alex would lose it.

"Fine you can be on my service, but get on thing through your head Karev. Arizona Robbins is not my girlfriend." Callie said bitterly as if the thought of Arizona made her want to be sick.

"Cool with me." Alex said as they were off to work on a case together.

**GREY'S ANAATOMY**

"Hey Lex, I was wondering if you wanted to be on my service today?" Mark asked her, he just wanted to be near her, to see her smile.

"Sure Dr. Sloan, I can go see your post ops and then check back in with you." Lexie said trying to stay professional with Mark as she loaded his charts onto her arms.

"Sure thing." Mark said trying to tear his eyes away from her as she walked away. What did he get himself into?

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So what are you going to do next? Bowling with bailey? A spa day with Izzie?" Meredith asked Owen as they waited for the ambulance to arrive. She was really questioning what he was doing for Cristina,.

"I am trying. If I could do something to get Cristina back I would, trust me I would. She's trying that's all I can ask for and I'll mention bowling with Bailey I'm sure she'll love that." Owen said to Meredith, since day one the two of them have butted heads whenever anything regarded Cristina came up.

'Cristina needs to come back to work, she's a surgeon before anything else. She needs to get back here before she loses herself." Meredith said truthfully, she had never seen Cristina like this it was like her person was someone she never met before.

"Dr. Grey don't talk to me about my wife, not now and not ever." Owen said as they started to load the patient out and into the ER.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Izzie stood alone in the house her and Alex shared. She was staring at the room that would one day be the room of their baby. It was time for her to put her personal touch on it. Hours she stood there waiting for inspiration to hit. Finally it did; frogs. She was going to decorate this room with frogs. Cute cartoon frogs to add a chills touch, pale green walls to soothe the mind and white furniture to pull it all together. Things were falling into place. One room at a time this house was becoming a home. Once the baby came Izzie hoped that their family would be complete along with the perfect house. With true Izzie fashion she worked until her vision was a reality.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Oh my God! Oh my God!:" Cristina yelled as a fish started to bite on the end of her rod. Derek got to her as fast as he could considering that they were in a boat.

'Okay let it run for a bit...now reel it in...let it dance...and pull." Derek instructed as Cristina smiled from ear to ear as she pulled her fish in.

"I got it!" Cristina said as they loaded it into the boat, as soon as it was in they made their way back towards the shore.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Bailey could you please talk to nurse Eli, he pulled the drain out of my patient and is refusing to put it back in." Lexie begged Dr. Bailey as Jackson and April both had their patients up and walking.

'Eli, listen to Dr. Grey and out the drain back in. I don't have time for this I am trying to break medical history." Bailey said in her very scary voice which she mostly used on her residents.

"I have been here longer than any other nurse on this floor. I have worked longer than you and your resident." Eli said, he did things his way and his way only. He was known for his rough attitude and wasn't like by many of the doctors.

`You will not tell you again to put that drain back in." Bailey said again getting more frustrated as Eli didn't follow the instructions the first time around.

'If I take out the drain on day three there is less change of all the things you and I are both trying to prevent." Eli said giving Bailey the piece of information she was missing.

'Day three." Bailey stated stunned that it was a nurse that figured this out. The way to prevent fistulas was to take the drain out of the patient on day three.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So how did it go?" Tedi asked the patient who she saw earlier in the elevator.

"She said no, but I can't blame her for it. I had all the wrong reasons for asking, I was in it for her insurance. Well I guess that I can go home and prepare for the worse." The man said sighing as he started to roll away in his wheel chair.

"Wait... can I look at your chart?" Tedi asked curious as to why the man was talking the way he was.

'Be my guest, trust me it's pretty nasty stuff." The man said smiling at Tedi as she read through it.

'Ask me." Tedi said once she was done reading Henry's, as she learned his name was chart.

'Excuse me? Wow you really know when to kick a guy when he's down." Henry said having no clue where Tedi was going with this.

'Ask me to marry you, I'm a doctor I have the best insurance there is. I'll marry you so you can get the surgery you need." Tedi explained, all of this made sense in her mind.

'I can't ask you to do that." Henry said to her, sure he thought Tedi was pretty but there was a lot more to a relationship than that.

"I took an oath, if you don't get this surgery you will die. I can help so ask me to marry you." Tedi said as Henry sighed trying to figure all this out.

"Will you be my wife for insurance purposes?" Henry said trying to lighten the mood with some humour.

"Yes I will be you insurance wife." Tedi said smiling having no clue where to go from now.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"One two three... Hey are you okay?" A man said as he was about to take a picture of Cristina with her fish. Out of the blur Cristina started to bawl her eyes out.

"Take the picture. Take the picture now!" Derek yelled knowing that Cristina was back, she was going to be fine. In this moment everything made sense to her, it was perfect.

"Okay there you go." The man said looking at Cristina and Derek like they each had three heads after he took the picture.

"Thank you." Cristina said to Derek not knowing what else to say to him.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Listen Karev, you want to be on my service for the rest of the week?" Callie asked, Alex was just the right person to take her mind off of Arizona plus he was a damn good surgeon.

'Torres I don't mean to sound like a jerk but you and Arizona breaking up really screwed me up so no I don't want to be on ortho. I'm with PEDS, just because Arizona is the enemy in your book doesn't mean she is to me." Alex said to her walking away before Callie blew her top at him.

'That's right Karev, just walk away!" Callie screamed, curse Arizona and Africa.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So Lexie do you want to get a drink after?" Mark question after they fished their day at work together.

"Mark I was hoping that I was wrong about this but I guess I'm not. So I want to be perfectly clear with you when I say this. I DO NOT WANT A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU!" Lexie screamed at him, wondering when it would get through his head that she wasn't interested in him.

'Okay I get it, I'll back off." Mark said sighing mentally kicking himself for being so stupid and thinking that Lexie was ready for this.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Grey get out of my OR." Owen screamed as Meredith went against what he had to say again nearly killing the patient on the table.

'Dr. Hunt I saved this guy, I helped." Meredith said not understanding what she did wrong.

'Meet me outside we need to talk." Owen said behind his mask, Meredith just pushed his buttons and today was the day he snapped.

"Meredith you don't get to talk to me like that. Not about Cristina, not about patient, and certainly not about what you should or shouldn't do in my OR." Owen said t Meredith who grew angrier with every word he said.

'What is your problem with me?" Meredith asked wondering what she ever did to Owen beside not trust him with Cristina.

"You're reckless, at work, around people. You are the type of people I want away from my wife who is barely keeping it together." Owen said to her before calling it a day and going home to wait for Cristina.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Grey can I talk to you?" Richard said to Meredith after over hearing the fight she had with Owen earlier.

"Great more people to tell me what's wrong with my life." Meredith said following Richard into his office.

"Meredith you are the type of person who fights for the people she loves. It's a great thing to do but you have to realize that Hunt is fighting for his wife. Her is doing the best he can with what he has left, you have to accept that Cristina won't want you all the time now. She doesn't need you there all the time. It doesn't mean that you're losing her, you're giving her a chance to grow and when she does need your help you'll know." Richard said looking at Meredith who was on the brink of tears. She hugged Richard thanking him for what he had told her and left.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So how did fishing go?" Owen asked when he saw Cristina making her way into the firehouse.

"Let's just say that we'll be eating fish for a very long time." Cristina said as she posted the photo of her and the fish on their fridge. She smiled at it, for the first time since the shooting she was feeling like herself.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

Callie ran to answer the door after she heard a knock. Slowly she opened the door and the person standing on the other side sent chills down her spine.

"So listen to this, I was in Africa and it was amazing. I could feel myself making a difference but I was so sad. I cried all the time and this one guy asked me what was wrong. So I told him that I missed my girlfriend. So he puts me on a plane and here I am. You look really pretty." Arizona said seeing Callie again. Without saying a word Callie slammed the door in Arizona's face leaving her in the hall.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_After it's all said and done, we can take a breath and relax. That is until the next patient comes along, or we get a new book, or another bag of chips. Then it starts again, it's stuck in our heads never getting out. It's like an addiction but this is a never ending high_


	31. Disarm

**Disarm**

_Walking away, letting it go, giving in, all so these things aren't easy things to do. Something though have to be stopped. Even if it's the right thing to do it takes every ounce of strength to get up and do it. Turning around sounds so simple until you're right in the middle of that situation._

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I hate to inform you but there has been a mass shooting at a local college. The victims are coming here, I know that our trauma is still fresh but that doesn't make us unable to help these people. We went through the same thing that they are, they are our family now. Let us help them get over this and save some lives." Richard said informing the staff of his hospital as to what was happening. It was a shock that only a few months after the hospitals shooting that another one had taken place.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey there can you tell me your name?' Bailey said seeing a young man being brought in with a neck wound. He was no older than twenty; the thought of a young man like him being shot reminded Bailey of her own son.

'Charles, but everyone calls me Chuck." The man said to Bailey who was shocked that during this time that she got the patient who had the same name of the man she let die in her arms during their own shooting.

"Don't worry Chuck I am going to make sure you're okay. Avery you're with me." Bailey said pulling Jackson to help her, she knew that he needed to help this patient for the same reasons that she did.

'Okay Dr. Bailey, I'll take him up to triage and clean up this graze." Jackson said taking the chart and started to push him towards the elevator.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Torres I have a little girl here who was shot in the leg. I think she was visiting the campus and was caught in the cross fire." Alex said pushing the girl towards Callie who was next to him in a matter of minutes.

'I'll help too." Arizona said walking along side with them.

'What are you doing here?" Alex and Callie said at the same time shocked to see Arizona back again.

'I saw what happened and came here." Arizona said looking out of place wearing a sweater and jeans while everyone else was in scrubs.

'Do you eve work here? Karev page Stark and tell him to meet me in the OR." Callie said to Alex just pushing past Arizona hoping that she would get the message and leave her alone.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Sheppard can you take this guy?" A paramedic asked wheeling a badly wounded man into the ER, he had been shot in the head by the shooter.

"What happened to him?" Derek asked walking with them to trauma one.

"People say that he's a professor that was teaching when the shooting started, he was getting student out of the building when he was shot.' The paramedic said as Derek started t look at the damage caused by the damage.

"Stevens get in here.' Derek called to Izzie who ran into the room; today brought back the memories off seeing Alex shot all over again.

"Let's get him up to and OR, Dr. Stevens I want you to inform this guy's family and then meet me in there.' Izzie nodded before taking off to find the family.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Lexie can you point me towards the wife of Professor Richards.' Izzie asked Lexie who was in charge of the families.

"I don't know people are still coming in.' Lexie said not knowing what else to do. This job was getting to her; she just needed everyone here to start getting everything organized.

"Is the family of Professor Richards here?" Izzie called out, that's when she caught the eye of a scared looking woman.

'I'm his wife, is my husband okay?" The woman asked Izzie having tears roll down her face.

"We're taking him to surgery now, excuse me can you sit with her?" Izzie asked another lady knowing that they needed to stick together right now. After telling her what was going Izzie ran to the OR to help Derek save this man life.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Tedi meet me outside, there's another ambulance coming in." Owen said running outside with Tedi right on his heels.

"Twenty year old man, shot in the chest, chest tube on the way to the hospital." A young listed off as they brought her out of the ambulance.

"Cristina what are you doing here?" Owen said shocked to see his wife here let alone saving someone's life.

'I was on a walk when I saw what happened, this guy was about to die unless I put in a chest tube. So here I am, someone get him to an OR." Cristina said hoping on the gurney as she was wheeled to the OR.  
"Mark you scrub in with Tedi, Cristina are you scrubbing in?" Owen called out, he was filled if joy when he saw Cristina nod her head with a smile on her face. She was back.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Hunt where's the patient that Dr. Altman is operating on?" April questioned rushing towards him.

'I think they are in the OR by now, why what's wrong?" Owen question fearing something was really wrong with eth man Cristina was operating on.

"I heard the police say that he was the shooter, I think you should tell the staff in there." April said t him. She was shocked when she first heard this too. But the people in the OR needed to know who they were operating on.

'Are you sure?" Owen asked, April nodded her head confirming that he was indeed the shooter.

"Okay I want you to tell his family, but April do it quietly.' Owen said before he was called over to help another victim.

"Excuse are you Andy's mom?" April questioned an older lady sitting alone in the waiting room.

'Yes I am." The woman looked terrified, April swallowed the lump in her throat before she spoke.

"Can you come with me?" April said directing her to the room where the police were waiting.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Grey you're with me." Owen called as he walked to the elevator with the patient not far behind him.

"What do you have?" Meredith asked getting in beside him.

'A young male, multiple gunshot wounds to the torso.' Owen said briefing her for what they had ahead of them.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So Chuck it looks like we're almost done here.' As soon as those words left Jackson's mouth Chuck started to code.

'Dr. Bailey I need you over here now." Jackson screamed sending Bailey into a panicked state. She raced Chuck to the OR where they found out that he needed to get his spleen out.

"He reminded me of Charles." Jackson confessed after they saved Chuck and he was in recover.

"I know that's why I wanted you on this case. I need you to know that it wasn't your fault Jackson." Bailey said knowing that to this day Jackson still wondered why it was Charles who died and not him.

"It doesn't get easier does it?" Jackson questioned knowing that he would probably carry the memory of Charles with him for the rest of his life.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I doubt that we can save this leg." Stark said shocking Callie and Alex that he would give up this easily.

"What are you saying?" Arizona said through the gallery window. She knew that Callie could save this leg.

'Dr. Robbins this is my patient and I say what happens." Stark said, getting glares from all the doctors.

'Dr. Stark if you would just listen to me, I think that I can save this leg." Callie said but Stark wasn't hearing it.

"Karev listen to me, I'm going to get the chief to let me operate. I want you to body block him, don't let him near that leg." Arizona said before she ran out to find the chief to save this girls leg.

'Karev what are you doing?" Stark asked when Alex was in his face preventing him from getting to the girls leg.

'I was state wrestling champ four years in a row, you can't get past me." Just as Stark was about to make a move Arizona walked into the OR already scrubbed in.

'Dr. Stark get out of my OR. I am saving this girl." Arizona said making Stark boil over with anger.

'You're a bunch of crazy people!" Stark screamed before he got out of the OR.

"You can go too Karev." Arizona said making Alex yell in victory, it felt so good to be able to beat Stark.

"So listen I was thinking." Arizona started but was cut off by Callie.

"No you don't get to talk, you can help me save this girls leg and then get the hell out of my way.' Callie said to Arizona taking her back thinking that they would be okay once she came back.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I am just going to go give the wife another update." Izzie said getting ready to the OR for the thrid time.

"Dr. Stevens if you don't want to do the producer that is fine but you can just tell me. Instead you go and give the wife updates to get away." Derek said yelling, getting mad that Izzie was missing this.

"I am updating her because this is her husband. I don't think that you understand what she's going through. I was the wife in the waiting room once so let me help her." Izzie said leaving the OR not caring what Derek had to say, she was going to give the wife an update.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Everyone I just got the news that this is the shooter, if anyone has a problem with that you can leave." Tedi said as most of the staff walked out, including Mark.

'Mark really?" Tedi questioned as she saw Mark rip off his mask.

"I can't do this. He killed hundreds of people why should he live?' Mark said before leaving knowing that he couldn't do that surgery.

'Are you staying Cristina?" Tedi asked surprised that Cristina wasn't the first one out of the OR.

"Yeah, I want to do this." Cristina said happy with herself for doing this.

"I'm proud of you. I'm sure this was really hard for you" Tedi said just as they were finishing up.

'It's funny I thought that it would be hard, but it was the easiest thing I've done in a very long time." Cristina said smiling, she was on fire.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Kepner is my son gonna die?" The shooters mom asked April spotting her in the hall.

'I don't know, has anybody been out to talk to you?" April question noticing that she was still sitting by herself.

'No one but the police." The woman said crying not believing that her son had caused all this to happen.

'How about I wait here with you until someone comes out okay?" April said sitting down in the chair next to the lady grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Callie if we could just talk for a second. I flew half way across the world for you." Arizona said cornering Callie in the elevator.

"Did you hear yourself? You had to fly half way across the world to get back to me because you left without ever looking back. You left because I was mad for a few days. You may have came back today Arizona but you're not the only one in this relationship. I didn't come back today." Callie said getting off the elevator leaving Arizona there.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Mark wait up, you me and Joes in an hour." Lexie said before running up and kissing him deciding that life was too short to wait around. She wasn't going to stop for the time to be right she was going to go for it knowing that is she and Mark were really meant to be that they would make it through this together.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_If letting go doesn't work, fight to do the right thing, fight until there's nothing left. That's hard too, knowing when to fight or give in it's the choice we have to make all the time. But knowing what is right at the time is impossible_


	32. Start Me Up

**Start Me Up**

_Starting something new is always the hardest thing to do. Motivation, that's what's in the way to the doubt. That's what's in the way, the giant brick wall stopping anything in its tracks. Motivation and doubts, polar opposites but they go hand in hand when starting anything new or important._

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Torres you coming?" Mark called from the outside of the bathroom door.

"Yeah...I'm coming." Callie said wiping away the tears that had fallen on her face. Quickly she looked down again at the plus sign staring back at her.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Don't worry about it we can always try again. Next time I promise." Derek said as he and Meredith looked down at a negative pregnancy test. They had been trying for months with no luck, they were both starting to lose hope at the ever having a baby.

"Yeah next time." Meredith said still looking at the test in her hand.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So Avery I hear that you and Lucy are together now." Alex said seeing Jackson in the halls.

"I guess you could call it that." Jackson said with a smile playing on his lips. Truthfully him and Lucy have had a thing since her first days here.

"Well treat her right after all she is Izzie's OB." Alex said hoping that Jackson would treat Lucy right. She seemed like a nice girl and she was in charge of the health of his baby so she was kind of important to him.

"She's really great, anyway have you heard about the meeting Dr. Webber has this morning?' Jackson said as him and Alex made their way to the meeting.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I'd like to thank you all for coming. Today is the annual visit of the med students..."Richard started as the residents started to discuss this year's med students.

"I hate med students, they're even dumber than interns and that's saying a lot." Cristina said glaring at the people standing next to the chief.

"I love meds students, all full of potential and willingness to learn." Izzie said cheerfully, the pregnancy hormones have been in full force lately.

"Wow Iz, those hormones getting to you today?' Jackson asked as he watched Lucy out of the corner of his eye smirking like a schoolboy.

"She's not the only one, stop having eye sex with the vagina squad Avery." Meredith scolded him just as Richard announced which resident was paired with what med student.

'Dr. Yang you're with Howard." Cristina rose her hand as a very awkward and dorky looking man stumbled towards her. Cristina cursed herself knowing that she would be stuck with the stupid med student.

"Dr. Grey, Tina is your med student for the day." Meredith smiled as a friendly but somewhat nervous blond made her way towards where Meredith was standing.

"Meagan you're Dr. Karev." Alex smiled as a very good looking student made her way towards Alex. Izzie couldn't help but notice the flirty smile the med student gave her husband and it made her seethe with anger.

"Dr. Stevens Damon is with you for the day." Izzie quickly turned around and flashed her signature smile as her med student came over to the group. After that the rest of the med students were given to the residents. April got paired with a young woman named Sue who seemed to be lost in her own little world. Jackson was paired up with the med student that looked like he just crawled out of a cave, much to Jackson's disappointment they were stuck together.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Owen before you hear anything I have to tell you, I got married." Tedi said taking Owen back with what she just said.

'What? To who?" Owen questioned his friend who up to him out of the blue.

'It's not a marriage I just married the guy because he needed insurance and I'm a doctor and I save lives and he was gonna die if I didn't." Tedi rambled to Owen trying to sound confident that this was the right decision.

"Well congratulations." Owen said smiling still a little considered about his friend and the quick choice she made in marrying a man that she barely knew.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Callie please just talk to me." Arizona said to Callie as they rode the elevator together in silence.

'No Arizona, this right now is not me playing hard to get. This is not me wanting you to suffer, I don't want to be with you. I don't trust you, plus you're self centered and I'm sure that if we do get together that you'll hurt me again. So stop trying to talk to me and make this better. I don't want to talk." Callie said as she got off on the floor she needed leaving Arizona behind speechless.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So Henry I see that you're back today." Richard said glad to see that Henry was getting this surgery done that would save his life.

'Yeah my wife has great insurance so I can get the surgery done." Henry said smiling knowing that now that he had Tedi's insurance that he wasn't a dead man walking.

"Well who's he lucky lady?" Dr. Webber asked just as Tedi flew into the room apologizing for being late and asked to be filled in.

"This is my wife." Henry said as the doctors in the room looked at him in utter shock realizing that the wife he was talking about was Tedi their co worker and in Cristina's case her mentor.

"Insurance, we got married because of insurance, anyway where do I sign for him to get the surgery?" Tedi said hoping to skip the question that were going through everyone's head.

'Um okay Dr. Altman just sign here and we'll be taking your husband to surgery around three." Cristina said handing Tedi the forms she needed to sign in order for Henry to get the surgery.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"What happened here?" Callie said walking into trauma one where two men stood beside Owen, one on a gurney while the other stood holding his hand.

'We were going to the courthouse to sign of domestic partnership paper. And I hired a horse and carriage as a surprise and there was bagpipers because Brain likes to be Scottish, I think the horses got scared by the music and they charged and the next thing I know Brain is lying there and not moving." Louis, Brain's partner said to Owen and Callie informing them of the events that had taken place.

"Okay listen to me, Brain has several broken bones in his pelvis so we need to get him to the OR right now." Callie said starting to prep Brain for the surgery that was about to take place.

'Brain I am so sorry, please don't die okay? You have to stay alive." Louis said to him before he was taken to be fixed by the doctors.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Okay Meagan this is the research lab where we get to look at the things taking place in the hospital." Alex said to his med student who had been all over him throughout their tour of the hospital.

"Wow this is very...interesting." Meagan said getting closer to Alex carefully stroking his arm.

"What are you doing?" Izzie said storming in with her own med student catching Meagan red handed.

"Iz it's not what it looks like. I would never cheat on you." Alex said trying to talk down a furious Izzie who was about to explode.

"Oh I know that you wouldn't because if you did I would cut off your penis into tiny pieces." Izzie said to Alex making him grimace at the graphic picture she put in his head.

'But you little tramp...this is my husband, as in we're married the whole dress and church and vows married. So stay away from my husband if you know what's good for you. I may be pregnant but I grew up in a trailer park I know how to fight dirty." Izzie said red in the face shocking everyone who hadn't seen this side of Izzie before.

"You guys should go." Alex said to the med students who were staring at them shocked that they had witnessed what had taken place.

"Iz, listen I would never cheat on you. I love you and only you." Alex said kissing her forehead.

"Even if I'm fat and hormonal?" Izzie questioned while crying, once again her emotions had gotten the better of her.

'You're beautiful and I love all the crazy you have." Alex said smiling pulling his wife into a hug as best he could with her slight baby bump in the way.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So it looks like you'll be able to try out for sports after all." Mark said with Arizona to the little girl who was born without cheekbones. She wanted nothing more than to play sports and be a tomboy, now was her chance.

"That was amazing." Lexie and April gossiped over the details of the case between one another while the two attending were left alone.

'Look Mark I'm sorry." Arizona said after they exited the patient's room, she had stepped on some toes while working on this case.

'I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to." Mark said to Arizona about her relationship with Callie. H wanted those two to work out for the long run, he had never seen Callie this happy and he knew Arizona was the reason.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So did the surgery work? Henry asked once he woke up from the surgery happy to see Teddy right next to him.

"They had to call me in part way through the surgery to ask whether or not that you could live as a diabetic. I told them yes." Teddy said holding Henry's hand as the news about his condition sunk in.

"Did they get the tumour?" Henry asked hoping that this surgery wasn't for nothing.

"Yeah they got it." Teddy said happy that he was looking on the bright side.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Brain I am so sorry that this happened, I just wanted things to be special." Louis said to his partner begging to him for his forgiveness.

"Louis I don't need horses or bagpipes for it to be special. I just need you and me there, it's special enough." Brain said meaning every word.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I have in my hand the evaluations that the med students did." Richard said taking the residents by surprise since they didn't know they were being evaluated at all.

"Dr. Yang seemed cold hearted and it is a miracle that she made in out of med school with the attitude she has." Cristina looked at the chief with a sour look on her face crossing her arms over her chest offended at what the med student had said.

'Dr. Grey seemed distracted and distant." Meredith couldn't argue all day her mind had been on the fact that her uterus was empty and babyless.

"Dr. Avery seemed more invested in his own learning than mine." Jackson was shocked that his med student would say that about him.

"Dr. Kepner failed to take the leadership rolled I needed." April face turned red with embarrassment at the comment.

"Dr. Stevens seemed unstable." Izzie almost laughed at the comment seeing how her med student had hit the nail on the head.

'The only one that got a good review was Dr. Karev." All the doctors including Izzie glared at him knowing that Meagan only gave him a good review because she thought he was hot.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Look I get that I'm not perfect but neither are you. You have trust issues, you hold a grudge, and you don't let people in, just to name a few things. But I don't focus on those things because I love you and want to be with you." Arizona said showing up at Callie's apartment again ready to fight for the woman she loved.

'I found out that I'm pregnant with Mark's baby today; still want to be with me?" Callie questioned.

_The brick wall turns into a pebble as soon as the doubt is gone and the motivation happens. Once we start nothing can stop us. Starting something is exciting and scary and thrilling all at once. The point is to start, to do, to go. Nothing is stopping you but yourself._


	33. Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go)

**Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go)**

_Lying, we all do it. Even though we know its wrong it still happens. But what if the lie makes things better? Makes a person feel better? Is it still that bad then? Does it make you a horrible terrible person no one will like? Why is telling the truth that important?_

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Let me get this straight you slept with Mark? And now you're having his baby?" Arizona said shocked that this was her life at this point.

"Yes, and I totally understand that this is not your problem. But I meant what I said earlier, I want a baby with you and here's our chance. We can be a family, this is our baby Arizona." Callie said, she still had to tell Mark but she knew he would be happy.

'Oh yeah, the perfect all American family that everyone thinks of as normal. Me, you, and Mark all raising this baby together." Arizona said mad that Callie would sleep with Mark.

"Could you at least think about it? I want this baby Arizona it's just a matter if you want it too" Callie asked hoping that Arizona would be a part of this babies life.

"Fine I'll think about it but I'm not promising anything." Arizona said going off to work shaking her head on the way out.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"A baby? My baby?" Mark said stunned that there was a baby inside Callie right now. His baby was inside there.

"Yeah, so are you in? Cause if you're not you could always be a cool uncle or something." Callie asked praying that Mark would be, she needed at least one person in her corner.

'No I don't want to be a cool uncle who becomes creepy when the kid turns ten or so. This is my baby, Addison killed my baby, Sloan left with the her baby. Callie I want this, I'm the father not an uncle so don't even say that again." Mark said angry that Callie would say something like that about him, she knew he wanted to be a dad.

"So is that a yes that you're in or what?" Callie asked again never seeing this side of Mark before. He was going to be a father one way or another

'Yeah I'm in. Our baby is inside you right now. Should we kiss or something, get together or whatever" Mark said rubbing Callie's belly, at last he had a family.

"Oh God no, sorry but that was a onetime deal." Callie said patting Mark on the back glad that he had taken this so well

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Alex seriously? You chose Alex to do the trail? Alex Karev the guy that you can't stand most of the time?" Meredith yelled at Derek and Alex once she found out that she wasn't the resident assigned to it.

"He made the best case, it was open to all residents. And I can stand him most of the time it's just the time periods that he gets on my nerves" Derek said walking down the hall trying to get away from Meredith.

"It was open to all residents but one! Me it wasn't open to be!" Meredith screamed down the hall feeling like the trail was ripped right from her hands.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Look Dr. Sheppard I'm flattered that you chose me for this trail but it's way too dark and depressing for me. Honestly this trail can only be handled by one person. Your wife, she's the only one dark and twisty enough to deal with this sad crap. I want off the trail." Alex said knowing that this was the right choice, this wasn't his trail it was Meredith's.

'Karev I can tell you that I am disappointed in you but I think you're right. I am doing this for Meredith and there is nobody else I would rather do it with." Derek said going off to find Meredith knowing she would complete the trail and make it right.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Meredith wait, I want you on the trail." Derek said smiling at his wife who looked pissed with a capital P.

"Oh Alex get to bored or something?" Meredith question upset that Derek didn't chose her in the first place.

"I am doing his trail for you, and there is only one way I want to do it. And that's with you by my side. Please do this with me, fight this with me." Derek said to Meredith who walked away leaving him there confused as to what she was up to.

'Aren't you coming? We have stuff to go over? Gosh Dr. Sheppard you are slacking off" Meredith said smiling at her husband happy that she was on this trail with Derek and they were doing this together.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"What are you two doing?" Richard asked April and Lexie as they looked at their phones in the middle of his surgery.

"Oh Dr. Bailey is operating on this patient in OR 3 and she is tweeting about it right now." Lexie said just as another one of Bailey's tweets came through.

"Dr. Bailey is doing it? Well what is she doing right now?" Richard questioned shocked that Bailey would do something like this.

'Well it says she's taking a milkshake break." April said quietly not knowing what the chief would do next.

"Dr. Bailey I want you to stop tweeting during surgery." Bailey stopped drinking her milkshake and looked up to see the chief glaring at her.

"Listen chief the patients sign a form before doing it, it's harmless." Bailey said taking another sip of her milkshake.

"What if the patients codes in the table are you going to put that on the internet?" Richard yelled still not getting the point of twitter.

"Then I would stop tweeting." Bailey said getting up to throw away her cup.

"Put a stop to it." Richard said before going about his regular business.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"I don't know what to do!" Richard said to Lexie and April again in the middle of a complicated surgery as the patient laid open on the table.

"Dr. Bailey is tweeting suggestions right now.' Lexie said not knowing what else to do in order to help the patient.

"Well don't just stand there tell me what she's saying." Richard yelled getting the point in twitter after all.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"DR. Altman I already briefed the patient on the case and have done several of these already." Cristina bragged to Teddy right in front of Jackson.

"Well I have this new technique which I would love to show you in the OR." Jackson said to Teddy as well, all day the two of them had been fighting over who gets to scrub in on this surgery.

"With all due respect Dr. Avery isn't as experienced with this surgery as I am so it would only make sense if I did it." Cristina said smiling a guilty smirk at Jackson showing him he meant business.

"Dr. Yang you haven't been spending that much time in the OR these days have you?" Jackson said to Cristina shocking her and Teddy that he would bring up the shooting. Cristina ran off before he could say anything else.

"You had to bring that up just as she was getting back up on her feet. Are you that insecure?' Teddy said shaking her head in disappointment that Jackson as that stupid.

'No I'm just an idiot." Jackson said to himself before he dashed off to tell Cristina this and how sorry he was for bring up the shooting that had happened.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey hey what's wrong?" Meredith ran into the locker room where Jackson told her Cristina was crying in. Meredith rushed to her side trying to figure out what to do to make Cristina feel better.

'I want Owen, get me Owen." Cristina cried as Meredith hugged her shoulders trying to make her friend feel better.

"Find him." Meredith yelled, once Jackson closed the door Cristina got up with no problem, she even got an apple and started to eat it with no trace of tears on her face.

"Owen is in busy with Izzie all day, so while he's off looking for him I will be doing an amazing surgery." Cristina said skipping out going to the OR to scrub in.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Lexie I have to tell you something." Mark said to Lexie as the rode the elevator down to go on their lunch date. Even since the school shooting the two had gotten back together.

'What is it?" Lexie asked thinking that it would be something that wouldn't matter that much.

"Callie's pregnant I'm the father." Mark said truly not knowing how Lexie would react.

"I can't believe you put me in this position again, twice Mark. Twice I had to think about this. And I can't, I can't do it." Lexie cried as she exited the elevator and ran leaving Mark there alone.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Okay Dr. Steven meet Leah, she came in with several cuts from a cactus but we're taking the thorns out Leah aren't we?" Owen asked the little girl who continued to scream as he removed the thorns from her skin.

'Hey Leah, my name is Dr. Stevens and I'm here to help okay?" Izzie said trying to get Leah to stay still so Dr. Hunt could work faster.

"I want my mommy." Leah yelled crying even more now, shaking her legs and arms back and forth trying to get away.

"Leah listen to me, your mommy is on her way so while we wait can Dr. Hunt take care of you. I can stay right here to you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want okay?" Izzie asked the little girl who nodded looking up at Izzie from under her tear stained lashes.

"Great." Izzie said smiling taking hold of Leah's hand which was basically the part of the body that Owen had gotten all the thorns out of. For a house plant it sure caused a lot of damage.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Dr. Stevens are you okay?" Owen asked Izzie finding her in the hall after they finished with Leah.

"What if that was my kid and I was busy in the OR and me or Alex couldn't be there. I don't want some doctor being there for a replacement." Izzie said to him while she rubbed her stomach without thinking.

"Listen to me, you and Alex aren't the only parts of this baby's family. The whole hospital is here, we're the family after all it takes a village." Owen said trying to make Izzie feel better while these thoughts filled her head.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So I need to know if you want this or not?" Callie asked Arizona when they got home for a long day of work.

"I don't know but this isn't my dream Callie. But you are a part of my dream, so now you come with a baby and I think I can deal with that. So sit down and don't do anything." Arizona said running her hands through her long hair trying to figure out what to do next.

'Why do I have to sit here exactly?" Callie questioned not knowing why she was sitting here while Arizona paced back and forth in front of her.

'You need to sit there and grow my baby. And I don't want anything to happen to my baby so sit and rest while I do whatever." Arizona said deciding once and for all that she was in this. She was going to be a mom.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_Unfortunately the truth really does matter because once we tell a lie it slowly becomes the truth or like most of the time bites you in the ass once it catches up with you. Even if it hurts someone, even if you look like a horrible terrible person the truth needs to be told._


	34. Pretty Young Thing (PYT)

**PYT (Pretty Young Thing)**

_Perfection. We all want it, the perfect little life. None of us are perfect, as hard as we try it can't be done. That doesn't stop us from trying, plastic surgery, trying to outdo one another, make up, hair products. All of us are guilty of trying to be what we all want, perfect._

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Oh Dr. Webber I think you dropped this." Meredith said handing Richard what seemed to be part of his clinical trial.

"Oh thank you Dr. Grey I need that is part of a very important step in the clinical trail." Richard said still hoping that Meredith would come aboard with him and ditch Derek.

"Trust me I know how important paperwork is for a trail. Derek and I are up to our eyeballs in it." Meredith said putting some unneeded volume on Derek's name hoping that Richard got the point that she was on his trail.

"Well you know Dr. Grey I could use some extra hands on this project and after all this is your mothers work. It's only right that you help me." Richard said, somehow it felt like he owed this trail to Meredith. He saw it firsthand how hard her mother was on her.

'Chief I am flattered that you offered me this but I am trying to cure her disease, you can do this for her. I'm doing Derek's trail maybe you should find someone else." Meredith said hoping that this would be the last of Richard's attempts to get her on his trail. She quickly walked away going off to do something other than this.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"What do you think that you're doing?" Arizona asked when she saw Callie with a cup of coffee in her hands ready to drink it.

"Having a cup of coffee what does it look like?" Callie said laughing a little bit, it wasn't until Arizona took the cup out of her hands and put it in the trash.

"Why'd you do that?" Callie was shocked that Arizona just did that, she always had a cup of coffee in the morning

"You're pregnant now, you can't drink coffee. I made you a smoothie instead." Arizona said holding up a gross looking green drink that smelt and probably tasted worse than it looked.

"So what does being pregnant have to do with not having coffee? Mark thank God that you're here tell Arizona that I'm allowed to have coffee." Callie said just as Mark made his way into the room where the two women were.

'What's the problem with her having coffee?" Mark questioned Arizona which did not go over with her too well.

"It has been linked with birth defects and a whole lot of others things that could harm this baby." Arizona listed off the possible complications linked to coffee and children.

"I think the green crap is great, go green crap." Mark said smiling; all he wanted was for Callie to do what was best for his baby. This was his chance at a family and he wasn't going to mess it up.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Lexie Meredith thank God I found you here." Bailey said rushing into the locker room where she finally found both Grey sisters.

"What is it Dr. Bailey? What's wrong?" Lexie asked when she saw Bailey looking flustered. No one ever saw Bailey look like that unless something serious was going on.

"It's your father; he was brought in complaining of some abdominal pain. Now I don't know what's wrong right now but I was hoping one of you could shine a little light on it." Bailey said Thatcher was probably lying when it came to how much pain he was actually in. He was just like the rest of the Grey's; stubborn and headstrong.

'He's in the hospital?" Lexie yelled, she hadn't talked to her dad in a few days but when she last talked to him he seemed fine.

"Wait you didn't know he was in the hospital?" Bailey asked shocked that they didn't know, after the transplant she thought that the family was a lot closer.

"No we didn't know anything." Meredith said, she had a feeling deep down that her father was rejecting her liver just like he rejected her when she went to see him all those years ago when she was an intern.

"Well both of you come with me, I need someone who speaks Grey." Bailey said hurrying off with Lexie and Meredith in tow to go see their father and to figure out what was wrong.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey I thought I'd find you here." Owen said finding Cristina in the place that was entirely there's. The vent that only they knew about and used as often as possible a piece of the world that let them escape.

"Yeah, I needed to clear my head.' Cristina said just as a gust of air shot up her body making her lose her breath.

'What's on that pretty little brain of yours?" Owen asked wrapping his arms around Cristina waiting to feel another rush of air that would make all their worries disappeared.

"It's Meredith and her stupid trails. She has two chances of making medical history and I have none." Cristina knew she sounded like a spoiled brat but with Owen she could say these things and he would get it.

'Well you also have me as a husband and I love you very much." Owen said pulling Cristina tighter into him as if she would float away in the breeze if he let go.

'She has Derek too, she has everything." Cristina said, it was once to hear Owen trying to cheer her up but it wasn't doing the trick.

'Well then I guess you're screwed." Own said to her making Cristina giggle which carried through the room. The two looked at each other and they knew what ever happened they would always have this.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Hey I'm here to collect the rotten cabbage in the patch." Alex said referring to the baby that had died early this morning and he was in charge of disposing of the body in whatever way the family wanted.

"Really, that's what you're going to say? I thought that since you are going to be a father in a few months that you would understand what these poor parents are going through." Lucy said turning on Alex biting his head off. She had had a long night and so far a terrible morning.

"What I said has nothing to do with the baby; I am here to do a job that's it." Alex defended himself. Looking back he was being a bit of an ass with his comment.

"You think that the parents of that baby didn't think that it was just a job to come in here? You think that it was my job to will that mother to rip her insides apart with a promise of a baby? That's how I do it you know, how I get these mothers to put their bodies through hell, for the promise of a baby that they have been looking forward to meeting and already love. It was not my job to take that baby away from parents that had a life planned with that child. Now instead of planning where their kid will be going to school they will be planning a funeral." Lucy snapped, it was horrible what those poor people had to go through. Losing something that was so precious and new to the world.

'Listen I just-"Alex tried to calm Lucy down but at this point there was no taming the beast that had been unleashed.

"Save it Karev, and until I say otherwise you're band from the NICU." Lucy said watching Alex walk away not knowing that Arizona had seen the whole exchange.

'Are you even allowed to band people from the NICU?" Arizona asked, she too agreed that Alex had taken it a step too far this time.

"Not too sure." Lucy said truthfully, she just hoped that Alex wouldn't look into it too much and possibly get her in trouble.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"What do we have Kepner?" Owen asked walking into the trauma room where he was greeted with a camera being shoved into his face.

"This guy flung himself off a slingshot and crashed into a brick wall. We're looking at possible crush injuries and major broken bones. Torres was already paged and she is meeting us in the OR." April listed off as Owen tried to exam the patient with the camera following his every move.

'What are you doing?' Owen finally asked the camera guy who had been at his side since he had walked into the room.

'This is going on the internet man. We're going to be famous." The camera guy asked giving his buddy a thumbs up.

'Okay then I just want to pop this hip back into place, if the p[ain is too much for you then we can do it in the OR." Owen said readying himself for the reaction that the patient was about to have. Owen barley touched the guy's legs when an agony filled scream filled the room.

'Turn off the camera." The patient said once he got his breath back from that terrible pain that took over his entire body.

"Let's take him to the OR then." April said starting to prepare the guy for the journey to the operating room.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Listen to me, this is my dad. You need to back the hell off. I lost him for a while after my mom died and I am not going to let that happen again when a girl like you walks into his life."Lexie yelled at her dads girlfriend who had been getting on her nerves all day long. Finally Lexie had snapped at her letting her emotions run wild.

'I love your dad and I would never let him fall into the place he used to be in. I want to be a part of his life I really do but not if it means that it will ruin your relationship with him. I would never want to break up a bond like the two of you have." Candy said to Lexie not knowing it bothered her this much about the relationship she was having with Thatcher.

'Juts make sure he calls me." Lexie said surrendering to her finally seeing how much Candy loved her dad and Lexie wanted nothing more than for her father to be happy.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

'So Avery I want you on my service today." Mark said taking Jackson aside and began to talk to him one on one. For the first time Mark wanted to make a difference in a person's career other than his own.

"Thanks for the opportunity Dr. Sloan I would really enjoy learning from you." Jackson had always liked plastics and maybe this as going to be his break. A chance for him to get ahead and get the position as chief resident was right in front of him; it seemed too good to be true.

"Of course I wanted you on my service, you were destined for plastics. I mean come on, just look at that bone structure it would be a shame if I didn't use it to its full potential. Now let's see some of that Avery sparkle." Mark said to Jackson waiting for him to flash a signature smile.

'Dr. Sloan I don't really feel comfortable being used for my looks just to get a surgery." Jackson said, his whole life he was always be used by one person or another because of his looks or his family. This job was the one place where he could make something of himself and not rely on any of that.

'Oh don't play the innocent card with me. It's not like you haven't used your looks in the past, this could be your leg up. Are you really going to lose that because you're a little camera shy?" Mark asked waiting for Jackson to choose. Not listening to his better judgement Jackson followed Mark and started his case right next to him.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"Come on beat, beat." Tedi begged the heart she and Izzie had just transplanted into a man chest, no all they needed was for it to beat. Izzie felt the need to look over her shoulder every once in a while to make sure Denny wasn't going to show up and ruin her life which was just starting to fall into place.

"There it is." Tedi sighed along with everyone else in that OR when the heart started to beat on its own. It was a sight that never got old to Tedi it always took her breath away.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

"So Dr. Hunt is this the worst injury you've ever seen?' Owen was asked when he came into the room to check on the patient who was lamed into a brick wall for fun.

"No this is isn't the worst injury I've ever seen. Actually the worst one I've ever seen was on this guy who had holes in his body from shrapnel. Once you stopped one bleeder there were more, everyone I looked. Difference between him and you idiots is he died for his country not for views on the internet." Owen yelled storming out of the room leaving the patient and his friend feeling like crap.

"Turn off the camera." The guy said seeing that the camera was still on and recorded everything that Owen had said.

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

'So I get that things are different now but I won' have you two gaining up on me. I will get a vote as will both of you but the baby gets a vote. I house this baby and speak for him or her. I also get a vagina vote because it will never be the same again after this. I get the last say in all choices we have to make. Is that clear? I will be using my many votes to say that I will drink one cup of regular coffee once a day which is perfect fine until a start breast feeding. Now no one arguing?' Callie questioned throwing her apartment door open to reveal Mark and Arizona there. They were shocked but said nothing out of the fear of what Callie would do if they did

**GREY'S ANATOMY**

_Maybe being perfect is over rated, maybe all the stuff we do to change out appearance or lifestyle doesn't matter. That might be true but we still get the nose job done, do the face lift, but the makeup, do out hair every morning. Because there's just something about perfection._


End file.
